The Apartment Out Back
by gneebee
Summary: He came back to the apartment spinning his keys around his finger, "ready to go Miss?" "Yes, thank you Mister Dixon," she replied. "Ya know, ya don't gotta call me that, just call me Merle," he half smiled at her. "Thank you Merle, and you can just call me Beth," she gave him that sweet shy smile. Oh yeah, this was trouble alright.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a Merle and Beth fic, so if the idea of Merle and Beth being together puts you in a rage, best not read. I'm intrigued by the pairing. Please keep in mind, we're in 1947-48, morals and behavior are very different, and men's and women's roles are clearly defined. We sure don't have much in the way of women's rights, the double standard is in full force. Prices seem cheap, but then, $100 in 1947 would be equivalent to just under $1,100 today.**

 ** **In this story Merle is 30, and Beth? We're not sure yet…** Trigger warnings for physical abuse and sexual assault.**

Merle Dixon wasn't a fan of war but World War II had given him a future.

Back in '39 the judge had given him a choice, do six months in county lock-up for drunk and disorderly, or join the Army. Merle had wisely chosen the Army.

Now two years after the end of the war and his mustering out, and at the age of 30, he felt like a success. That was something he never thought he'd feel.

He had a knack for all things mechanical, and the Army had built on that ability and given him formal training. He could fix any vehicle that came his way.

He'd saved most of his Army pay, and after his discharge he'd supplemented that savings with a small loan and bought an auto repair garage in Summit, GA.

With the G.I. Bill backing him, he was able to purchase a nice little house with close to an acre of ground, and he was taking two adult night courses at the High School, Basic English to improve his reading and writing skills, and Basic Bookkeeping for his business.

He did miss his baby brother Daryl, his only kin. Daryl was in the Marine Corps stationed at Camp Lejeune, he was in some kind of special unit that he wasn't even allowed to talk about. Daryl had skills and Merle knew that. No one could track like Daryl; he could find that needle in the haystack. And Daryl was a deadeye aim, with any weapon. Daryl had joined the Marines at 17. He'd opted to stay in the Marines when the war ended and make it a career, and they apparently liked him because he had achieved rank at an accelerated pace.

Merle was proud of them both for breaking the "Dixon Cycle" rising out of poverty and becoming respectable citizens.

Merle's house was simple and nice. It had three bedrooms, a big bathroom with both a bathtub and a shower, a real good size kitchen and a big front room. A nice cozy fireplace for winter; and a huge front porch with a porch swing. It was a lot of house for a single man, but the deal was just too good to pass up. The previous owners had an itch to move out to that California sun after the war, like a million other returning G.I.s, and they'd sold the house completely furnished, even a piano in the front room. Merle had no idea what he'd ever do with that, but he liked the way it looked. There'd been a small building at the back of his property and he'd spent his free time the last several months turning it into a rental apartment. It had a nice kitchen and eating area, cozy living room, and a small bedroom and bathroom.

Merle figured some bachelor would rent the place and he'd pocket a cool $30 a month in rent. Easy money, hell the place had been there anyway and he'd done 90% of the work on it himself.

Early that Saturday morning he posted a notice at the laundromat, the grocery store and the post office saying he had a small apartment for rent and listing his address.

He'd finished his house and yard work and just gotten out of the shower, and gotten an undershirt and some khaki pants on when there was a knock at the door. "Damn, that was fast," he smiled to himself.

When he opened the door he was surprised, to say the least. There stood one a the prettiest dang women he'd ever seen, not his usual type, he liked 'em big and curvy, but damn, she was a natural beauty. She was wearin' a plain yellow cotton dress, white socks and simple brown lace up shoes. He could tell her blond hair was long, but it was all up in some kind of messy haphazard bun that managed to look damn sexy on her, and she had the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She wasn't even wearing any make-up, he kinda liked those painted on faces, especially the big red lips, but this gal could change his mind. She was wearing a sweater, even though it was hotter than hell, and she kept pulling the left sleeve down to her fingers. And she was holding the hand of a little fella who didn't look to be quite three, he had her eyes, but darker hair and plenty of freckles.

"Can I help ya Miss?" Merle looked her in the eyes, and he could tell she was nervous, "Um yes, I saw a sign at the post office that you have an apartment for rent. I'd be interested in looking at it if I could," she quietly responded. "Well now, I'll show it to ya, but I don't think it's gonna be big enough for a family," Merle shrugged. "Oh, there's just my little boy and me," she looked downright scared now.

He didn't ask, assuming her husband had been killed in the war. "Alright let me just get my shirt and shoes on, we can go right down the driveway to it." He met her at the driveway and cocked his head toward the apartment.

"C'mon and have a look, oh and by the way, I'm Merle Dixon," he lead her out back to the apartment.. "I'm Beth Greene and this is my son, Tommy," she gave a very small shy smile. Merle nodded to her and rubbed a hand on the boys head.

The apartment was much better than she could have imagined, certainly better than anything she and Tommy had ever lived in. Everything seemed fresh and new. There was a kitchen that would work perfectly for her baking, a small living room, and a cute little bedroom with a double bed. The bath had a tub rather than a shower, which made her very happy. "I'd be interested in renting this place Mister Dixon, but I probably can't afford it" she spoke softly, almost tentatively.

He wasn't gonna worry 'bout the money right yet, if she was a war widow maybe they could work out a pay agreement, "I s'pose ya know I gotta ask ya a few questions, not tryin' to pry, but you understand my position," she seemed mighty fragile and he didn't want to get her shook up. "Yes, of course," she replied. "Well then I'll just cut ta the chase. How ya gonna pay the rent, ya got a job?"

Now he could swear she was shaking. "Well, I don't have a regular job, because of Tommy bein' so little and all and I can't really afford to hire anyone to keep him, but I get by. I take in ironing and sewing, mending, I do alterations, and I make custom ladies dresses for a few women in town. I clean a house for an older couple who don't mind that I bring Tommy, and I bake homemade bread and have regular customers who buy that," she looked down the whole time, never quite meeting his eyes, and damn if she still didn't seem ta be trembling.

"Well girl seems yer a hard worker. I haven't seen ya around and just wondering where ya been livin' and why ya gotta move?" Merle questioned. Merle didn't think he'd ever seen anyone turn so red and if he thought she was shakin' before he was mistaken because now she was shaking so bad he was afraid she'd come apart. "Well, um I've been living in a small place across town over on Pine Grove Street but um, well," and shit, he saw a tear roll down her cheek, "when the owner found out I've never been married he said he couldn't have a woman like me living near his kids. He told me I have to be out by tonight. I promise me and Tommy won't be no trouble," and he saw more tears that she was trying to quickly wipe away.

Okay, now Merle felt like the world's biggest sonofabitchin' asshole, and he wanted to kill the sonofabitchin' asshole that would kick a woman and a kid out, but more than anything he wanted to kill the sonofabitchin' asshole who got her in the family way and didn't do the right thing by her and the kid.

"Alright, well I ain't worried 'bout shit like that Miss, how much ya think you can pay?" fuck. "Well, I'm paying $20 now, maybe I can pay $25," she looked like she might pass out. "Nah, 20's what I'm askin'," he just cut himself outta $10 a month, and who knew if she could ever even come up with the $20, but ga'dammit it, he'd let her and the little one stay free if she couldn't. Chrissake Dixon, yer gettin'soft.

She pulled a small handkerchief out of her pocket and untied the knot in it. She had $10 in one dollar bills she handed him, and a quarter. "Well, I could give you $10 right now, if you don't mind I'd like to keep the 25 cents to buy some milk for Tommy," she said just above a whisper. "Yeah, that's perfect, sounds good, ya just pay me the rest when ya got it," Dixon you are one big dumb sucker, and what the fuck, does she only have a quarter for her and the kid? Ah, damn, what had he gotten into? But shit, he wasn't gonna send 'em out on the street.

"Well as you can see the place is furnished, but I s'pose ya got some belongings you'll be needin' ta bring over. Ya got a car?" damn, was he gonna do everythin' for this woman? Yeah, he s'posed he would.

"Thank you Mister Dixon, I don't have too much and I have a little wagon, I could just walk the things over a few at time, I don't want to put you out any more than I have already," she seemed so damn scared, embarrassed and kinda lost. And didn't this pretty little gal have a family who might help her? Well, it wasn't any of his business, he just found himself saying, "well I got a pick-up truck, we can bring everythin' at once, ain't no trouble."

Beth was so relieved. She hadn't known what she and Tommy would do. She felt so alone, and so guilty for not being able to take better care of her little boy, to not be able to provide better for him. Thank God she had seen the ad in the post office when she checked to see if she had any general delivery mail. And thank God Merle Dixon seemed to be such a nice man. Maybe she and Tommy would be able to make this work out for a good long while. If only she could manage to keep the rent paid, and buy enough food for Tommy.

He came back to the apartment spinning his keys around his finger, "ready to go Miss?" "Yes, thank you Mister Dixon," she replied. "Ya know, ya don't gotta call me that, just call me Merle," he half smiled at her. "Thank you Merle, and you can just call me Beth," she gave him that sweet shy smile. Oh yeah, this was trouble alright.

He held the door for her and helped her and Tommy up in the pick-up. She thought it was a very beautiful vehicle, they'd never had anything this nice on the farm. But she didn't really want to think about the farm.

She held Tommy close when the vehicle started, and the little boy giggled with excitement. That made Merle grin, "Ain't never been in a pick-up sonny?" he said to the little boy. The little guy just shook his head "no" and smiled. "Mostly we walk wherever we go," Beth said softly.

It only took about 10 minutes to drive to Beth's old place. He went in with her to help her pack up and get the stuff to the pick-up. The place was a dump, just one small room with a makeshift kitchenette. You could see where the roof leaked, and the carpet was stained and torn. He couldn't believe anyone could have the balls ta charge someone to live here.

Merle was an observant man, he tracked, hunted, fished, he paid attention to his surroundings and he noticed everything, he noticed there was only one other dress besides what she had on, and a threadbare coat. The little boy didn't fare much better. There was a couple of worn out towels, one blanket and two old pillows. Kitchen stuff was all she had much of, not fancy dishes, just a couple plates and bowls and a couple jars to drink from, but there were several bread pans, cookie sheets and some canning equipment.

He also noticed there was a big lack of food, a small pot with a little bit a beans left in it, one piece of cornbread wrapped in a dish towel, a small box of dry milk and a box of oatmeal. She had an old wood milk crate with a bag of flour, some yeast and sugar he s'posed was for the bread she made to sell. Jesus, this woman was destitute. No wonder she was so damn skinny and frail looking.

They got everything loaded in the pick-up in less than half an hour. Just before he helped her in a man came out and said to her, "Sorry for the way this has to be Miss Greene, but I can't be having your sort around here, we're respectable folks, I suggest you mend your ways in a hurry." Merle stepped in between him and Beth, "Ya got no call ta talk ta her like that ya self-righteous prick. You just worry 'bout saving yer own soul cuz ya don't sound like a good Christian ta me."

He took Beth by the hand and got her and Tommy in the truck. Merle felt like he had steam coming out of his ears he was so pissed. Beth was fighting back tears, but she was also looking at Merle. He had helped her in so many ways today, and now he had defended her honor as well. He was so handsome and strong, it was hard not to be attracted to him, but after the things that had happened to her, Beth was afraid of men. Terribly afraid.

After moving her few things into the apartment Merle said, "How 'bout we all go down to the diner an eat after while? It's meatloaf special day." "Thank you Merle, it's very nice of you to ask, but I can't afford to eat out," she replied. "Well I'm treatin'" he grinned. "Oh no I couldn't accept that, not after all you've done already," her cheeks were bright pink. "Well how 'bout you pay me back for dinner by catching up my ironing an housecleaning for me?" he suggested. He was desperate to figure a way to feed this woman and her boy. Merle knew what painful hunger felt like, and he also knew what pride was. "Well, okay if you're sure. I'm a hard worker and I'll make sure everthin' is done nice," she was starving she hadn't eaten in two days because she didn't want Tommy to go without.

Merle was a very clean and tidy guy, and he'd just done his weekly big cleaning that morning, and he took his shirts and pants to the Chinese laundry, he was gonna have to mess up the house and wrinkle up his clothes. But he'd been determined to get some food into them, Merle wasn't gonna just stand back and watch this woman and her boy go without.

He told her he had some things to do, and they'd leave in an hour or so. She was happy to have the time to put her few things away and try to make the place as comfortable as possible.

Merle was planning on doing a little hunting the next morning, his usual Sunday routine, so he wanted to get his things organized and ready to go. He liked to be able to just get up in the morning, start his coffee perking, get dressed and head out with his Thermos and his gear.

Just as he was heading out the door to collect her and the little fella he remembered, fuck, Carlotta would be workin' tonight.

 **A/N Next up, we meet Carlotta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reading, for the reviews and the PMs, you guys are the best.  
**

Well hell Merle thought, I ain't never promised that woman nuthin', made it clear from the start we was just screwing no strings attached, that's what I told her I wanted, and that's what she said she wanted. Not like we ever had a date or nuthin' just drank and screwed on Saturday nights, not like it was anythin' more. She said she didn't want nuthin' more. And why the hell was he worried, wasn't like he and Beth were on date.

When they sat in the booth at the diner, Beth saw the woman approaching the table, big hips swaying. She was tall with red brassy hair piled high, large breasts straining her uniform buttons, and lots of make-up. She didn't look happy as she walked to their table, "Well big boy who's this little girl, your daughter or your baby sister?" Merle was pissed, but he didn't want to let on as he said, "This _woman_ is Beth Greene and this is her son Tommy. Beth rented the apartment out back, can we see a menu?" He noticed Beth looked scared. What the hell had happened to this girl?

When they got the menus he saw she didn't open hers. "Ya already know what ya want Beth?" he looked at her. "I thought you said we were having meatloaf," damn if she didn't look shaky again. He told her, "I usually have the meatloaf on a Saturday night, but you and Tommy can get whatever ya like, have a look at the menu." She placed a hand on the menu but didn't open it, and then in a nervous voice said, "I don't want to be any trouble." The fuck, "well girl, jus cuz I like meatloaf don't mean you gotta eat it, say what ya want."

She swallowed hard and answered, "I like chicken, haven't had any in a long time." "They got fried, ya like fried? And what about you sonny, what are you havin'," Merle was feeling bad for the girl. "Tommy can just share mine, we don't need extra, that will be plenty for us," Beth gave a small smile. "Nah, that ain't good, what does the boy like?" Merle wanted them to have plenty of food, dammit. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup, do they have that?" she timidly replied, just as Carlotta got back to the table with the waters.

The older woman didn't even look at Beth, "Ready to order big boy?" "Yep," Merle began, he was gonna handle this and save Beth from being any more uncomfortable, "Little fella is havin' a grilled cheese and some tomato soup with a glass of milk, Beth is havin' the fried chicken dinner and a glass of milk, and I'm havin' the meatloaf special and a coffee, please." When Carlotta had left the table Beth looked at him and said just above a whisper, "thank you Merle that was very nice." He just gave her a smile and small nod. Right on cue Tommy said, "Mama pee pee." "Oh dear, I'm sorry Merle, we'll be right back," she said. "Man's gotta go," Merle chuckled.

Merle glanced over in time to see Carlotta lean in and say something to Beth as she led the boy in the bathroom. "Now what?" he wondered.

Beth was almost to the bathroom door when Carlotta whispered in her ear, "You're not woman enough for a man like Merle, so keep your damn hands offa him." Beth never looked at her, and she was way too nervous to respond.

When she got back to the table Merle asked her, "You okay Beth?" "Yes, I'm fine," she didn't sound fine. "Is Carlotta your girlfriend?" she asked him. Oh for the love of Pete, "Nah, I know her, and we been friendly, but she ain't my girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend. She say sumthin' to ya?" He watched her turn bright red, "Everything's fine, I'm sorry," that's what she said, but her face was bright red and she was shakin' again.

Damn, he thought. He was worried she'd start cryin' again. "Well whatever it was, don't be nervous now, we're here to have dinner and relax, been a big day for all of us," Damn, who thought goin' to a diner for meatloaf was gonna be so much like work. "Thank you Merle, you are a very kind man," Beth smiled shyly. Merle let out a small laugh and said, "Half the people I know would probably argue that with ya." And then thank God above, the food arrived.

He thought he had a hardy appetite, but when he saw the way Beth and the little fella dug in he knew they hadn't had a decent meal in a while.

He got an idea, "Beth do ya know how ta fry a rabbit up?" "Oh yes, I love fried rabbit," she finally seemed to relax. "Well I'ma get up early in the morning and do a little rabbit huntin', if I bring a couple home how 'bout you cook 'em up and I'll share. Is that a good trade?" "Oh yes Merle, I would be happy to make that trade with you, thank you."

When they were done with dinner Merle announced, "I think we need us some vanilla ice cream for dessert. I ain't had any a that in quite a while and I got a cravin'." Carlotta hadn't taken her eyes off of them and he motioned her over and asked, "Yeah could ya bring us each a dish a vanilla ice cream, and put a bit a whipped cream and a cherry on the little fellas'. Thanks." Beth couldn't help but notice Carlotta looked angry.

Tommy had fallen asleep on the way home from dinner and Merle carried him in the house for her. "Where ya want me to put the boy?" he asked. 'Oh he gets the bed, I'll have the couch." Dammit, now he s'posed he better get another little bed for the room, he couldn't have her sleepin' on the couch.

Before he left he lightly touched her upper arm, he felt her muscles tense and he promptly dropped his hand. "Ya know Beth, we all got a past, we all been through things, some's a lot worse than others. I done things, and had things done ta me I ain't proud of or happy about. Ya got nuthin' to be ashamed or embarrassed about. And Beth, ya don't always gotta say you're sorry. Night now." "Thank you Merle, goodnight to you," she actually looked him in the eye for once.

As he walked back to the house he wondered, "When the hell did I get so damn nice? And what is it about this woman that's got under my skin?"

After he'd left she sat down to catch up on some mending she'd been doing for the sheriffs' wife, and she heard a car pull in the driveway. She peeked out the window to see Carlotta get out of her car and go to Merle's back door, saw him open it and stand aside to let her in. If she wasn't his girlfriend, why did she know where he lived, why had she said what she said to Beth, and why did he let her in his house? She found herself feeling hurt and sad. Why? He was obviously an attractive and successful man, why wouldn't he have a woman friend, and why would it be Beth's business? But why had he lied, and why did she care? Her head was spinning when she lay down on the couch to try and get some sleep.

Merle got up early as planned, got his coffee and his gear and headed off. Usually it was just getting out in the woods Merle enjoyed, but he wasn't gonna come home empty handed today. He knew he wanted to help the girl, but it was more than that, he couldn't deny he was attracted, hell he hadn't even been able to think about screwing Carlotta last night, and she'd been more than willing. They'd had a big blow up and he'd told her he thought they oughta just quit messin' around like they'd been doing, no hard feelings. She'd yelled at him that he was throwing her over for a flat chested kid, and that made him angry, but it also made him wonder how old Beth was. And damn, he knew Carlotta was madder than a nest of hornets when she left, and shit, hadn't they agreed it was all just for laughs and sex, when did she forget about that?

With Beth, anyone could see she was a beauty, but that wasn't all of it. She was sweet, obviously a good mama, the kind of woman a man would be proud to have, and she was something more, whether she knew it or not, she was tough. No weak woman could raise a kid on her own, especially when it was obvious she had no real way to make a living but she'd managed to survive. And with all her trouble she was still a good person, he could tell. He knew he didn't know the half of what had happened to her, but he could tell it had been real, real bad.

Beth was so relieved there would be breakfast for both she and Tommy. It was just oatmeal with some reconstituted powdered milk, but it was somethin', and she still had the beans and a piece of chicken she'd brought home to share with him for lunch. She prayed Merle would have a successful hunt so they'd have a little dinner. She'd worry about tomorrow, tomorrow, what more could she do?

She got Tommy dressed, and she put on her pink Sunday dress, she put him in the wagon and walked the ten blocks over to the Bible Church. She didn't always feel welcome there, she saw the sideways glances so many of the women gave her, but her daddy had raised her to be a believer and she wanted Tommy to have faith. She prayed hard, thanking God for their new home, thanking God for Tommy and for Merle, and praying to God that he would see fit to let her be able to provide for her son.

When they'd gotten back home she had played with Tommy in the backyard for a while, then they'd gone inside, she'd fed him their little lunch and lay him down for his nap. She sat in the small chair and took up her mending again.

She hadn't slept all that well the night before and must have dozed off, she woke up to a banging on the door, and thinking it was Merle, she didn't hesitate to open it, Carlotta pushed her way in and immediately began yelling at Beth, "You two bit little whore, how dare you take what's mine. He's gonna screw you a couple of times, realize his big mistake, and I'll have him back. Your skinny little ass and flat chest don't stand a chance against what I got." Beth didn't know what to say, she tried to assure the woman, "Carlotta, Merle is my landlord, I haven't been with him, I promise." Carlotta was not swayed, "You're a miserable excuse for a piece of ass Little Miss Beth Greene, Merle must just feel like goin' after a little young stuff." "Please just leave me alone, I promise I'm not doing anything with Merle, please just leave," Beth was begging. "Don't you tell me what to do you stupid little bitch!" and with that, Carlotta slapped her hard, it caught Beth by surprise and off balance, she let out a scream as she fell back and landed hard on the floor.

Merle was feeling pretty damn good about having taken three rabbits as he pulled in his driveway. But he was puzzled for just a minute when he saw Carlotta's old Chevy parked at the curb; that was quickly replaced with a lot of concern and anger. He jumped out of the pick-up and rushed towards the apartment, just as he reached the door he heard the scream and he didn't hesitate to push the door open just as Beth hit the floor.

Carlotta was ready to take another swing when he grabbed her wrist, "Ya get the fuck outta here now or I'm callin' Grimes and don't you ever come back, never, ya hear!?" he snarled. "Merle, can't you see, she's not right for you, please Merle," Carlotta begged. "You heard me, get out! I won't have Beth mistreated. Yer lucky I don't hit women or I'd knock ya on yer ass myself, now get gone and stay gone!" Carlotta ran out the door screaming at Merle as he rushed over to Beth, he got down and pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry little darlin', so sorry, I had no idea that woman was capable of actin' like this," he just held her and kept trying to calm her, she'd tensed to his touch at first, but then seemed to relax a little, but damn, she was crying so hard and he had no idea what the hell to do, except just keep holding her.

When she finally calmed down a little she spoke, "It's not your fault Merle, it's me, everyone knows I'm bad, I have Tommy and I never even been married. I think it just brought back lots of scary memories when she yelled at me and hit me like that. I should probably just try and find a new place to live," there was that damn shakin' again. "What're ya talking about darlin', ain't nuthin' bad about you or the little fella, and you ain't goin' nowhere, ya live here an you're staying right here an I'ma make it my business ta see no one hurts ya again, right?" She just looked up in his eyes and nodded.

He helped her to her feet just as Tommy walked in from the bedroom, "Hi mama, hi Misser Mur." Beth and Merle both had to smile. It was then he noticed, her sweater sleeve was pulled up on her left arm and he saw the telltale scarring. He didn't say anything, he figured eventually he'd ask her why.

"Oh Merle," Beth looked at him with a small smile, "I didn't even ask, did you get a rabbit?" "Nope, I got three of 'em," he grinned. "Oh good, I've been hoping for fried rabbit all day," she smiled back. "Ya sure ya feel like cookin'? I could take us over to Robinson, they got a nice restaurant there," he looked concerned. "Oh no, please, I love to cook and it would make me happy to cook for you," her smile was bright and he felt a little clinch in his chest when she looked at him.

"C'mon now to the house you two, we're gonna cook up some rabbit and have us a feast!" Merle grinned broadly.

He felt guilty and angry about the incident with Carlotta, but at the same time he was happy to have this woman and her little fella with him.

 **A/N Aww Merle, new deals new drama next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so very much. I have a lot in store for this story, not just for Merle and Beth, although they are primary, but also for Daryl. Right now, we have a bit more drama.**

Merle couldn't believe the woman could cook like she did. Man oh man, that was the best damn rabbit he ever ate, and she'd cooked up some a the taters in the pantry, mashed 'em and made a gravy the like a which he never tasted, but the best part, the best part may have been the biscuits, or maybe it was the way she smiled when he told her she was the best cook in all of Georgia, and just maybe the whole damn United States of America.

"Girl, I'm thinkin' a strikin' up a new deal with ya," he grinned. "Oh really, what kind of deal?" she was a little nervous. "How 'bout you make me up a grocery list for the week, I'll stop by the market on my way home tamorrow n get the things, and you can cook us supper in the evenin's. Hell, ya can stay in the dang apartment free if ya cook like this for me every night," he said with a big smile. "Oh no I couldn't Merle, it's not that I mind the cooking part, I would be happy to do that, but for you to just let me stay free, somehow that doesn't seem right," now she was looking down again.

"Looka here Beth, yer gonna cook for me, yer gonna do my ironing, and yer gonna clean my house. Hell, that's worth way more than $20 a month. You know how many times a week I eat supper at the diner? And I pay the Chinese laundry to wash and iron my clothes, I'll be savin' money!" he declared.

She still wasn't convinced, "Okay, I'll make a list, and you get the things and I'll do the cooking for the next week, then we'll talk about it again, I don't want to be a charity case Merle, and you've already been so kind to me and Tommy."

"I never would treat ya like a charity case, yer gonna be workin' mighty hard Beth, an I ain't very good at all this stuff, 'specially the cookin' part. Yer gonna be a big help ta me. Work's really pickin' up at the garage, an I'm gonna be spendin' a lot more time at the shop, I'ma need someone ta help me keep my bases covered. You're here, you're capable and I trust ya to be in my house when I'm not here. That's definitely a first for me, I don't usually trust anyone Beth," he rubbed the back of his neck. Damn, she was making this hard for him.

"Okay Merle, we'll give it a try," embarrassed again, she couldn't quite meet his eye. She knew how lucky she'd gotten; Merle seemed to be a genuinely good man. She also wasn't stupid, she knew he could get a lot more money for the apartment out back, and she knew he kept his home clean on his own; she'd had to look for things to clean and had ended up wiping down walls and cabinets, sorting the pantry, and stripping and waxing the kitchen floor. She knew he must know how to cook at least some, just based on the foods in his pantry. So, why did he seem so determined to help her and Tommy? She worried a lot about men and their motives, she'd learned from experience, although Merle hadn't made any inappropriate remarks to her, or been forward in any way. And though she had some fear and apprehension, she wasn't going to deny her child food and shelter if she could provide.

Merle didn't know exactly why, but he felt a little excitement over this agreement they'd made. It had seemed like it took her forever to write out that list. When he got to the market and took it out he was a little taken aback. It wasn't just the large, child-like printing and letters, it was the misspelled words. Again, he felt bad for her, "hadn't she been ta school," he wondered, "as slow as I think I can be I got better spellin' and penmanship." And again he wondered to himself, "what the hell happened to this woman?"

Merle felt pretty confident he'd figured it all out and gotten everything she wanted and needed for the week. He felt mighty pleased with himself when the little fella ran to him as he came in the kitchen door, and when he saw the big smile on her face, he thought he felt his heart beat a little faster. Damn, Dixon, yer taken with this woman.

She'd known it would be a late start on dinner Monday evening so she'd planned on something quick and simple, hamburger steak with grilled onions and gravy over her homemade, which she baked earlier that day, and she made steamed carrots with a honey glaze. She knew he worked hard and needed a good dinner, but it was more than that, she found she cared about him; she wanted him to be happy. Even though she was still a little afraid of him, she also felt attracted to him. He was so kind to her and Tommy, he was fun to be around and he didn't judge her. And she also admitted to herself, he was ruggedly handsome.

Merle took a quick shower while she cooked, and Tommy played with pie plates. Merle was smiling through dinner, "This here is real nice Beth, I busted my um, well my butt taday and didn't have time ta eat lunch, this here hits the spot, and I thank ya." "It's my pleasure Merle, it was no trouble at all," he swore her smile was gettin' bigger, "I hope you don't mind, when I was wiping down the pantry I found canned peaches, and there was sugar, cinnamon and flour, and well, I made a peach cobbler. I know it would be better with fresh peaches, but I'm sorry, I didn't have those." "Ya kiddin' me woman, ya made a cobbler? Well I'll be darned. YER the peach girl, and I told ya, quit bein' sorry," he gave her a big happy grin.

Beth wanted to clean the kitchen on her own but Merle insisted he help. Merle washed, Beth dried, while Tommy, happy with his full tummy, again amused himself with the pie pans and some spoons. Beth had never known a man to do the dishes.

When the work was done she asked Merle in a tentative tone, "I couldn't help but notice the beautiful piano would it be okay if I played a song on it?" Damn if she wasn't shakin' again. "You bet, I just look at it and wish I knew what the hell ta do with the thing," he smiled.

Beth sat at the piano and Merle couldn't take his eyes off of her as she began to play "Amazing Grace" and when he heard her voice, he knew he was a goner. Was there anything about this woman that wasn't beautiful? He didn't think so. She rounded it out by singing "Hush Little Baby" to Tommy.

When she was done playing and singing he walked her and Tommy back to the apartment and waited while she lay Tommy down. "Got sumthin' ta say here Beth," he began, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm real sorry 'bout what happened with Carlotta. There was no excuse for what she done. I was seeing her a little, but we'd agreed it wasn't no big deal an no strings were attached. We weren't datin' or nuthin' like that, just messin' around. When I ended it, she was real mad at me, but she took it out on you. I feel terrible 'bout that." He looked uncomfortable, and even ashamed. "Okay Merle," was all she said. He nodded his head and as he was walking away said, "I'll see you and Tommy tomorrow after work." She smiled and nodded back.

She knew what Carlotta had been to him, and she also knew that Carlotta had obviously wanted more from their relationship. She felt jealous and she didn't understand why. It wasn't like she and Merle were in any kind of relationship, she was just his renter, housekeeper and cook. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny she was attracted to the big man.

All week long she cooked him good meals, the kind he loved, pot pies, casseroles and stew. Plus there were the homemade breads and the pies. And as if it was some kind of bonus, she'd started packing him lunches of leftovers. He couldn't figure how a guy like him deserved such great treatment from a beautiful woman. And she was so kind, always interested in hearing about his day, always patient with the boy. Most of all, he couldn't help but notice how much better she and Tommy looked since they were eatin' regular and that made him happier than anything. In fact, he didn't recall ever being happy like this, never thought he would be, not until Beth moved in the apartment out back.

When Saturday came around Merle was up and out of the house early headed to Sears. When he got back one of his employees, Axel, showed up as planned. Merle had a small bed in the back of the pick-up and some building materials. He went to Beth's door and knocked. She opened it with a smile and shyly greeted, "Hi Merle." "Hey Beth, this here's Axel, he works for me down at the shop. We're gonna move a small bed in the bedroom for Tommy, that alright?" "Oh, well that's very nice, but you really didn't have to, we were fine with one bed," "Yep," was all Merle said.

Once the bed was moved in Merle and Axel went to work putting a large chain link gate across the driveway. Ever since the incident with Carlotta, Merle didn't want anyone to be able to just get in. With a gate across the driveway the back would be completely enclosed, and no one could get to Beth's place unless she unlocked the gate. Besides that, Tommy was startin' to play out in the yard more and more and Merle didn't want him to wander off, or have anyone be able to get in and grab him.

When the task was done, Merle slipped Axel some cash and thanked him for his help. Axel wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even he could spot something brewing with Merle and Beth.

That night Beth made meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans for dinner, and there was vanilla ice cream plus homemade molasses cookies for dessert. Merle smiled broadly, "Saturday night meatloaf, girl you're sweet as sugar."

After the dishes were done, she played piano and sang, and Merle just kept fallin' harder and harder.

Beth couldn't deny how nice this life was. She enjoyed taking care of Merle's home for him, she loved cooking for someone who appreciated it so much, and he always wanted to help her with the clean-up. He asked her about her day, always wanted to hear everything Tommy had done, he seemed so interested in her and Tommys lives, not just his own. He listened to Tommys jabbering, played tag with him in the yard and was teaching him to throw a baseball and a football. She couldn't believe how blessed she was.

Sunday he was up and out of the house early, he had a hankering for squirrel and he sure hoped Beth knew how to cook it, although he couldn't imagine anything she couldn't cook. He couldn't believe his luck; he had taken four fat squirrels in record time. He did a little wandering around out in the woods, just breathing in the fresh air and enjoying nature, before heading back to the house. When he got home he went to the backyard and started dressing his take. He heard a car pull-up and walked around to the gate, it was Rick and Lori Grimes.

"Well hey there Officer Friendly, and the lovely Lori, what have I done to deserve a Sunday visit" Merle greeted, but then he noticed they looked pretty serious, and the kids weren't with 'em. "Hey Merle, Lori's gonna go chat with Beth for a while, how about you keep me entertained?" Rick half smiled. Lori was already knocking on Beth's door.

"What's goin' on Rick?" Merle was mighty uneasy. "Ah shit Merle, there was an incident at church. Someone said something out of line to Beth, insinuated she was over here living in sin with you, tradin' a place to live and food for sex. I'm pretty sure Carlotta started a rumor, she's been madder than a wet hen every time I've stopped at the diner for coffee this week. Heard her saying you dumped her to sleep with a little girl." "Nah, fuck, we ain't got nuthin' like that goin' on," Merle was pissed.

Merle was shaking his head, his fists were balled up and he wanted to punch something or someone, plus he was worried sick about Beth. She'd just been startin' to come outta her shell. He started pacing, damn, how the hell was he gonna make this right?

"When we got home Lori asked our neighbor Karen to come watch the kids so she could come talk to Beth, she thought maybe she could comfort her in some way. She's real fond of the girl. You sure there's nothing going on buddy?" Rick studied Merle. "I'd be lyin' if I told ya I wasn't attracted to the gal, that I wouldn't like ta take up with her, but there's nuthin' like that goin' on Rick," Merle heaved a deep sigh.

Rick just nodded at his friend.

"I'll just finish dressin' out these squirrels, then how 'bout you n me have a beer," Merle rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Sounds good Merle, as long as I don't have to sit on the porch swing with you," Rick smiled broadly. "Ya ain't that lucky Rick, I'ma make ya sit out here on the back steps and listen to me tell ya about my plans for this yard. Then if yer lucky, I might talk sports with ya," Merle grinned at Rick, but Rick knew Merle and knew he was angry and frustrated.

Beth let Lori in and Lori immediately hugged her, "I'm so sorry Beth. What that old bitty said to you was cruel and she should be ashamed of herself for behaving like that." "I appreciate it Lori, but I know what people think of me, they think I was some kind of loose girl having relations with all kinds of boys and that I got caught. That's not what happened, but it doesn't really matter, everyone just assumes they know."

"Beth, if you ever want to talk about it, I would listen. I don't judge you I wouldn't be in a position to, even if I was inclined. I have my own past," Lori looked at the young woman with such care and concern, Beth responded, "I think I would feel better if I could talk to someone," and over the next hour she told Lori her story. They both cried and they hugged each other tightly.

"Now that you've shared your story with me Beth, I'll share mine with you. We'll keep each other's secrets safe," Lori's smile was small and strained as she began, "Rick and I are from King County. We were high school sweethearts and when we were seniors in High School I got pregnant with Carl. We quickly married and our Mother's tried to manipulate dates, but everyone knew we'd gotten married because I was pregnant. Thankfully Rick was a very popular member of the community and he was able to get on with the Sheriff's Department and we made it work. Then the war came and he joined the Army. He was a sharpshooter and earned a lot of notoriety; he was even awarded the The Silver Star, plus several other medals. He was a hero. I tried to be a good service wife and I did do my part at home. I had my Victory Garden, I donated time, energy and blood to the Red Cross, I wrote Rick a letter twice a week. But I made a terrible mistake. Rick had a close friend from our school days, Shane. Shane got out of the service a few months before the war ended, honestly I'm not even sure why. He started coming by the house, offering to help out with this and that, and it was so nice to have a strong handsome man around the house again. One thing led to another and we had an affair, I ended it when Rick got home, but Shane didn't give up easy, and to further complicate things, I discovered I was pregnant. Rick forgave me and has never questioned that Judith is his child, but Shane was angry and refused to just go away quietly. No one in town was angry with Rick or had a bad thing to say about him, but my life was a living hell. Rick, God Bless him, wanted to protect me from the hatred and the gossip. When we got the opportunity to move here, Rick took it. Shane was killed in a hunting accident a couple of years ago. I won't tell you things weren't tough for Rick and I, our marriage was on shaky ground for a long while, but we were devoted to each other and our marriage, and I can honestly say that now our love is stronger than ever. Please don't give up on yourself just because people are cruel Beth."

Beth sighed and admitted to Lori, "I want to move on with my life, but it's been so hard Lori. It just seems like too much to hope for that Tommy and I could have a pleasant life."

"I'm going to say something Beth and it's up to you to think about it or dismiss it, Merle Dixon is a good man. I know he's rough, but he's really a diamond in the rough. He had a terrible home life growing up, but he pulled himself up by the bootstraps and made a good life for himself. More important than that, he's been a good friend to Rick and to me. Rick has known him since grade school and Merle knows our story. He has never let on anything to anyone, has been a wonderful and loyal friend to Rick, and he has never treated me with anything but respect," Lori looked at Beth with a soft smile. Beth hugged Lori and thanked her for trusting her and comforting her. Beth walked Lori to the door and they hugged again.

Merle and Rick watched as the two women stood in Beth's doorway. Merle could tell they were both crying and he was worried, confused and felt like an asshole, even though he wasn't quite sure what he'd done wrong.

He could see Lori's eyes were red, and he knew she'd cried off her make-up, as she and Rick said their goodbyes, Merle shook Rick's hand and gave Lori a firm hug. "Thanks for comin' by, I appreciate it, I do," Merle said as they got in their car.

Merle immediately went to Beth's door and knocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for reading. This story has my heart :-)**

"I'm so sorry Beth I know I brought down a whole world a trouble on ya," he started, but she held her hand up and said, "Merle Dixon, you need to quit saying you're sorry all the time, same as you told me. This isn't your fault, this isn't my fault, this is someone else's doing and it's mean and small minded. I know we're not committing any sins, no matter what the gossips say. You have treated Tommy and me so good, and I feel honored to be here," which was great, but then she started to cry. Merle instinctively put his arms around her, he could feel her tense up, but she didn't pull away and then she relaxed into his embrace, "Oh Merle me and Tommy, we're so lucky to have you in our lives. I just don't understand why people are so mean," now she was sobbing. He rubbed her back and bent down and kissed the top of her head, and just kept repeating, "Shhh, little darlin', shhh, it's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright," then he caressed her face in his hands, looked her in the eye and said, "Beth, you're a good woman, a good mama, I'm sorry little darlin', I truly am," and he continued to embrace her while her crying gradually eased.

Damn, she felt so good in his arms, and he wanted to take the hurt away from her. He wanted to let her know how much he cared about her and Tommy, but it just didn't seem like the right time. He had serious feelings for this woman, and that was something new to him. He'd never had a regular woman, never thought he wanted one, sure as hell never thought he wanted a kid. But since Beth Greene came into his life, that's all he could think that he did want, not just any woman, not just any kid, he wanted Beth and Tommy to be part of his life.

As Merle held her, Beth thought about what Lori had said about Merle. Beth knew she was attracted to Merle but she hadn't really thought he could care for her in that way. She assumed he liked women like Carlotta, big and shapely with plenty of make-up and tightfitting clothes, women who knew how to do the things men liked in the bedroom, and Beth knew she didn't know anything. But the way he held her, the way he spoke so softly to her, she wished there could be something there.

Tommy came in from the bedroom, "Mama, Mur, peepee." Merle just laughed, "That boy has quite the timing."

Merle was firm, "Ya ain't cookin' tanight Beth. Been a nasty day and I don't want ya worryin' 'bout it. I'll cook supper." "But Merle," she began, "Nah," he cut her off, "I said I'd do the cookin'."

Beth was impressed with Merle's dinner. She had never known a man who cooked. He had cooked the squirrel outside on the grill, fried some potatoes and even included vegetables. "This is delicious Merle, thank you so much," she smiled. "Well it ain't the good stuff like you cook Beth, but I reckon it won't kill us," he chuckled.

Merle set Tommy up with a piece of paper and a fat pencil and he was happily making a mess of it while Merle and Beth did the dishes. "You got the grocery list ready for me Beth," he smiled. "Oh my gosh, I forgot Merle, just too much happened today I suppose. I can try to do that real quick," she looked uneasy. "Nah, it's gettin' late and I know ya gotta get Tommy ta bed. I'll tell ya what, I'll leave the shop an hour or so early tamorrow, the fellas can handle the place for a while on their own, and that'll give ya all day tamorrow to think about that. I'll swing by and pick you and Tommy up and we'll all go shoppin' tagether. I don't want ya worrying about cleanin' tamorrow either, I want ya ta take it easy. This day was a bad one. Do yer sewing or somethin' you enjoy like that, or just play with Tommy. Ain't nuthin' ain't gonna keep," he was so serious. Beth looked up at him, and he thought she was going to start crying again, she softly said, "Merle Dixon, nobody has ever been as sweet to me as you are. Thank you." Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

Merle walked her and Tommy back to the apartment and helped her get the little guy to bed. Before he left he said, "I'll be by ta get ya 'bout 4:00 you get a good night's sleep little darlin'." "Goodnight Merle," she gave him one of her big bright smiles and it was all he could do to leave her there.

Merle went in early to make up for the fact he'd be leaving early. He wanted to make sure everything was squared away, check the inventory, and make certain the work flow and schedule were properly handled. He told his secretary Tara that he'd be leaving early and asked her to lock up for him.

He and Beth got to the market, and he felt happy and proud to be there with her and Tommy. For her part, Beth felt a bit excited to go for a ride in the truck, and to be able to do the shopping herself. As they walked through the store together she did notice some sideways glances and disapproving looks, which she did her best to ignore. She kept reminding herself that she and Merle weren't doing anything wrong, and she liked having him there by her side.

When they got back to Merle's Beth approached him nervously, "Merle, please don't be angry, I'm surely not disrespectful of you, but can I say something I think would be a good idea?" "Course ya can Beth, told ya, I ain't yer boss we got us a partnership, I want ya ta speak yer mind, ain't no reason for ya to be scared a me, for pete sake you probably got plenty a ideas better n I ever come up with," he looked so serious. "Well, I was just thinking that I like doing the shopping and since you usually go to town for some reason on Saturdays, like the hardware store or your shop, maybe you could drop me and Tommy by the grocery store and I could do the shopping while you do your business. Then you wouldn't have to go on Mondays," she looked a bit hesitant. "Well see there? I knew you was the smart one a this outfit, that's a fine idea. Matter a fact I was thinking ta head out early this comin' Saturday mornin' want ta get some tools, stakes, seed an fertilizer to put in a nice garden. I was figurin' we could grow us some vegetables, if ya like," he grinned.

"Oh Merle, I'm so excited, that will be wonderful! Tommy and I can help you with the garden, I know about farming," and then boom, the smile faded and she suddenly looked so sad.

"Beth," he moved close to her, cupped her elbow, looked in her eyes and quietly said, "I'm hopin' one day yer gonna trust me enough ta tell me what this is all about. I'm ready ta listen when yer ready ta tell me." "One day Merle I will, I'm just too nervous right now," she looked down. "S'fair, I ain't gonna force ya to tell me," he felt helpless, and a little disappointed she wouldn't confide in him. But then, didn't he have his own secrets he'd never confided in anyone?

Rick stopped by to see him at the shop on Wednesday, "Hey Officer Friendly, what brings ya by? Need me ta tow a bad guy away?" Merle smiled at his friend. "No Merle, nothing that easy for you. Lori told me to come by and pin you down. There's a dance two weeks from Saturday in Robinson at the Grange Hall. It's a family thing, kids, everybody welcome and there's a potluck dinner. Lori thinks you ought to ask Beth to go, and we should all meet there about 6:00," Rick smiled, knowing he'd caught Merle completely by surprise. "Ya mean we can go and we can bring Tommy?" Merle didn't know a thing about family outings. "Yep, you bring a dish of food to share, Beth will know about that part, everyone gets together, shares a meal, dances, visits, Beth and Tommy will have a lot of fun, heck you might even have a good time," Rick cocked his head and smiled broadly. "Well, I been wishin' I could take her out somewhere. I'll ask her an if she wants ta go, I'll be proud ta take her. Now get that cocky grin off yer damn face 'fore I knock it off there," Merle smiled right back at him.

Beth was so excited, a potluck and a dance! And it wasn't going to be here in Summit, maybe she wouldn't get so many disapproving looks over in Robinson. She'd already decided she'd make a potato salad. "Oh Merle, I just can't wait, thank you for asking me," there was that big smile he loved. 'No Beth, thank you for agreein' ta go with me," he beamed.

Saturday morning Merle announced he'd like to take Tommy with him while Beth shopped, "Ya can get the groceries and Tommy and I will get everything for the garden, time I taught the little fella how ta work for his supper," Merle smiled broadly. Beth was both surprised and touched that he wanted to spend time with Tommy, "Okay Merle, if that's what you want I think that's good," she smiled back. Merle dropped Beth by the store, and he and Tommy went on to the general store to get what they'd need to put the garden in. He wasn't fool enough ta think they'd get it all done that day, but he'd get all the supplies, get the ground tilled, get his borders in and get some stakes up to net around and try an keep birds and critters out. He wanted to make her happy, he wanted ta make her see he could be a worthy man.

When they got back to the house Merle had Tommy "help" him unload the groceries for Beth, and then the supplies they needed for the garden. Beth enjoyed watching her little boy being so manly, and she continued to think Merle was the best thing that had ever happened to her and Tommy.

After getting the groceries put away, Beth went back to the apartment with the idea of working on her sewing. About half hour later there was a knock at her door, it was Zach the young man she knew Rick had hired as a deputy. He was all smiles and happy talk, asking her to sew the emblems and patches on his uniform shirts. She was happy to have the work and smiled back at him as he explained where each patch should be placed. He asked her a lot of personal questions about where she was from and things like that and she just tried to be pleasant, she needed the money sewing brought in.

Merle had no idea what that guy was talking to Beth about, oh yeah it was probably sewing, but never the less, it was making him very uneasy. He knew she was beautiful and a young guy like that was probably someone more her style, but damn, he wanted Beth to save that big smile for him. Fuck, he was screwed now, how was he gonna compete with young and handsome?

Merle continued to work on the garden and give Tommy instruction on how to help. Even though the little fella was a lot more work than he was help Merle got a kick out of having him there, and the little fella was so serious about his work.

He saw Beth go on back to his house after Zach left, and damn if she didn't have a big smile on her face. Fuck.

Beth was so happy to have work, just to keep money coming in for her and Tommy. If she could get two extra dollars she would have enough money to buy everything she needed to make a new dress to wear to the dance with Merle. For now, she was going to concentrate on making Merle a delicious dinner, he had been so perfect with Tommy today. She was grateful to have a good man in Tommy's life.

She made a pitcher of lemonade and took a big glass out for Merle and a smaller one for Tommy. "How's it coming along?" she looked from Merle to Tommy with a big smile. Tommy happily smiled back, while Merle seemed a bit unhappy, but he said, "goin' real good, 'bout got all the soil tilled. Think the little fella is runnin' low on energy though." Beth was a bit confused by his mood, but continued to smile at him, "Okay, I'll take him in and get him down for a nap."

Merle knew he was being a grouchy asshole but he didn't care. Dammit, he didn't want her to be with another man and he didn't know how to make her want him. He was used to gals that ya buy some drinks for, make some off color jokes, play a little grab ass, and have a little fun. He didn't know how to win this woman over. Fuck.

She came back out of the apartment a while later and walked over by him, "This is going to be so wonderful Merle and I'm going to really enjoy cooking fresh vegetables for you." Damn, she sounded sincere, but she probably just thought of him like a brother or worse, a dad.

When he was finally done with his days' work he walked in the house thinking of a shower and some clean clothes, but damn, it smelled like heaven. "Whatch cookin' little darlin'," he asked. "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob and biscuits," she smiled proudly. Man, if only it was cuz ya loved me, and not cuz ya feel like ya owe me, he thought to himself. "K, I'll get in the shower right quick," was all he said.

Darn she thought, what changed? Everything had seemed so good, so happy, and then he had turned so sullen. She'd thought he might have feelings for her, now she was thinking she really was just his cook and housekeeper.

They still had dinner together every night, and he still asked about her and Tommys' days, and he still threw the ball for Tommy and played tag, but it was all somehow different. He seemed so far away.

Zach had been by a three times in the past week, yeah he'd seen him picking up stuff, dropping stuff off, and he wasn't fooled, he knew when a man had his eye on a woman. She'd just smile that big ol' smile at the guy. Merle knew when another man was beatin' his time, and he was beat. Fine, he still wanted everything to be okay for her and Tommy. Even if she didn't have any interest in him like he did in her, he still wanted her and Tommy taken care of, he still cared way too much and he just couldn't turn it off.

Beth couldn't figure out what Merle was thinking. She knew she had feelings for him, and she was pretty sure he had them for her, then all of the sudden it was over. Why? She was sad again, she thought she was coming out of that terrible sadness she felt before she moved in the apartment out back, she'd had her heart convinced about Merle, and now she felt sure he wasn't interested in her that way. But she'd gotten her material, she made her dress, and she was going to look pretty for the dance, darn it. Either he was interested and he would appreciate her looking pretty for him, or maybe she would give Zach a chance. Lord knows, he'd made it perfectly clear he was interested!

 **A/N Next chapter, let's go dancing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Many, many thanks for the follows, reviews and the favs - you guys are the best. Well we're off to the dance. Let's see how Merle and Beth do.**

He was at her door at 5:30, just as planned. When she opened the door he was taken aback, how could she look even prettier than she did every day? She had on a dress he'd never seen, all soft blues with little flowers, damn, it was tight at her tiny waist with a full skirt. The color really showed off her eyes, and that beautiful hair all put up in some kind of an elaborate French roll. She didn't have her sweater on, instead she had something that looked like ribbons, but was the same as her dress, all tied up fancy around her wrist.

He felt lucky to be the man to escort her to the dance but fuck, he was just gonna be deliverin' her there for another man he couldn't compete with. He tried hard to be a gentleman, gettin' Tommy in the pick-up, helpin' her in, and he did say, "Ya look real pretty tanight Beth, I see ya got yerself a new dress."

"Well thank you Merle, I was able to get this new dress because my landlord makes sure my son and I eat regularly, that meant when I was asked to do some extra sewing and ironing, I was able to use the money I made to buy material and make myself a new dress to wear to a dance that a nice man invited me to, so I guess I have you to thank Mister Dixon," she was angry with him and the words came out in a rush. Why shouldn't she be angry? She'd been so excited to spend this time with him when he'd asked her to the dance, but in the past two weeks he'd seemed cold and distant.

"Well, ya look real nice" he had no idea what else to say.

She was sad because she'd been so sure he cared, and she was angry because even if he didn't care couldn't he at least act friendly toward her? And why did he have to look so handsome? He was wearing high-waisted slacks with a sharp crease down the front, and one of those new loose fit style shirts, long sleeve with drop shoulders and the blue color really set off his eyes. He had on those fashionable new two tone wing tip shoes. She knew the women would be looking at him like a prize. She was sure there had never been a more handsome man. Too bad he didn't feel anything for her.

When they arrived at the Grange Hall in Robinson, Rick, Lori and their children, eight year old Carl and two year old Judith, were all smiles waiting for them. The kids were oblivious, but Rick and Lori could feel the tension in the air.

They made their way inside and fun and festivity were definitely the order of the day. Beth set her potato salad on the table amongst all the other foods. She turned to speak to Merle but he was gone, off in a corner talking to Rick and looking like he was sulking. Why? She was tired of trying to figure it out; she was going to have a nice time in spite of him.

She saw that Tommy, Carl and Judith were having fun with the other children, and Lori was helping some women with the food and punch, when suddenly someone brushed her arm; she looked up to see Zach. "Hi there pretty girl," he said smoothly. "Oh hi Zach, how are you tonight?" she asked politely. He started chatting with her with that big happy grin on his face and all she could think was, "where's Merle? I thought he brought me to this dance."

Rick chided Merle, "what the hell are ya doin' Merle?" he asked the big man, and Merle responded, "What're ya talkin' 'bout Rick?" "Merle, you brought a beautiful woman on a date, and now you're just ignoring her while some other guy is bending her ear. What're just gonna roll over and play dead ya dumbass?"

Merle felt like his blood was boiling in his veins as he was walking toward Beth and Zach, when he reached them Zach said, "Hey Merle, I was just heading over to get me and Beth some punch can I get you a glass?" "Nah, kid" Merle grumbled. Zach just smiled that stupid smile and walked off.

Merle looked at Beth, steel in his eyes, "Do you even know how goddamn jealous I am right now?! I'ma bout ready ta tear that guy's fucking head off," Merle growled. "Merle Dixon how dare you talk to me that way! You watch your language! You've ignored me for two weeks, and then you bring me to a dance and pay no attention to me at all while some other man gives me all of _his_ attention!"

Merle was stunned, "Beth, I thought you liked him, he's been comin' 'round yer place steady for two weeks. I didn't want ta stand in yer way, but damn girl, my heart was hurtin'." "Merle you big, big," she paused, searching for the right word, "you big dummy!" she huffed.

Merle looked at her and damn, she was so sweet, and he had never felt a thrill quite like the thrill the fire in her eyes gave him when she was tryin' to be so harsh with him, and he kept thinking, is that your tough act girl? And he couldn't help himself, he laughed. She stomped her foot, stormed out the door and he quickly followed behind.

Rick and Lori were looking on, and Lori smiled to her husband, "we'll take Tommy home with us tonight. Something tells me they have a lot to talk about." Rick looked at her, cocked his head to the side with a big smile on his face and drew her in for a soft kiss.

In the parking lot Merle faced the fury, "How dare you Merle Dixon! You invite me out, I work my fingers to the bone to make enough money to make a new dress to wear just for you, my first new dress in three years I don't mind telling you, then when we get here you completely ignore me and let some other man plead his case about why I should give him my time! If I was that type of person I would slap you right this minute." Merle couldn't believe it, he had never been so happy, he had no words, so he just put his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry, all I want is my chance with ya Little Darlin'. Let me take ya back on in there, we'll dance, we'll have dinner, whatever ya wanna do, all I wanna do is make ya happy. And I ain't never gonna say those cuss words to ya again, I promise."

Beth just looked at him and thought, "you finally understand Merle Dixon you're the man I want."

They went back in the hall, had some dinner with Rick, Lori and the kids, visited a bit and danced. Merle was a good dancer and taught Beth a few new steps. She was sure every woman in the place was jealous. Merle could not have been more proud than to be seen with the most beautiful woman at the dance, he was sure every man in the joint was green with envy.

Merle saw Zach looking at them forlornly and when there was a break he went over to the lad, "sorry boy, I know she's a peach, but she's my peach, we clear on that?" Zach just nodded.

Lori informed Merle and Beth that she and Rick were taking Tommy home with them, no argument. Rick always let Lori lead the charge with these things, he may be the war hero, but she was the commander in chief. Beth was nervous but Tommy was excited and so she agreed.

Neither Beth nor Merle said much on the way home, but when they pulled in the driveway Merle said, "I'd really like us ta get things out Beth, I got a past, you got a past. Would you agree ta come ta my house and talk a while?" "Okay Merle," she replied, suddenly shy and nervous again.

When they stepped in the house, Merle reached up in the cabinet above the refrigerator and got a bottle down, he poured them each a little in a glass, and then added a bit of lemonade in hers.

"This always helps get a conversation started, " he smiled at her.

"Beth, I need ta feel like ya trust me. You know I care for you and I know ya been hurt bad by sumthin' or someone, I just want to help, to understand. And I think ya know, I ain't a man ta judge ya in any way. I got plenty a my own skeletons," Merle looked at her with concern.

She took a deep breath, "Merle, you and Tommy are the two best things that ever happened to me. I'm sorry I haven't felt like I could tell you but I've been afraid, afraid you'd ask me to leave, afraid you would look down on me, think that everything was my own fault. I couldn't take it if you thought I was bad." She had tears building in her eyes, and all Merle could say was, "I can't imagine anythin' you coulda ever done that'd make me want ya ta leave. I'm the luckiest sumbitch in this world ta have ya here."

So he stood, he stood and he started to remove his shirt, she gasped, what was he doing? "Don't ya worry girl, it ain't what ya think," he said sincerely. She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes and he said, "all I'ma do is show ya a part a my past." Then he removed his undershirt. She saw them, the horrible strap marks on his chest, he lifted his arms as he slowly turned and showed her his back. She was stunned, he was covered with scars. She knew what that meant, she knew about abuse, "Merle," she whispered as she walked over to him, he quickly put his shirt back on, and she didn't say anything, she just put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I ain't never showed that to no one but you Beth. Even when I been with a woman, I always kept a shirt on. But you're special to me Beth, and I don't want ta have secrets from ya. I want you ta care for me scars and all, and I want ta care for you no matter your past," he was so somber.

"My daddy was one mean bastard Beth. He beat my mama, me and my baby brother Daryl every time he got drunk, and he got drunk all the time. This ain't all, I got 'em on my ass and the backs a my legs too. I started goin' down the same path as him when I was a teenager, drinkin', fightin' actin' like an asshole. Never hit a woman, and I never will, I seen what my mama went through. But I was definitely up to no good. Best thing that ever happened ta me was gettin' arrested when I's 21, the judge gave me a choice, jail or the Army. For the first time in my life, I made the right choice and went in the Army. It set me in the right direction and gave me a start on a new life," he took a deep breath, put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "my life's just missin' one thing Beth." He didn't have to say more, she knew what he meant.

They held each other tightly for what seemed like forever. Neither said anything, they just drew strength from one another. She slowly pulled away and said, "I want to trust you with my story Merle, can we sit?" He nodded and they sat down at the same kitchen table where they'd shared many meals.

"I grew up on a farm in a happy, loving family, my Daddy Hershel, my Mama Annette, my brother Shawn, my sister Maggie and me, I was the baby. I was eight when my daddy died in a farm accident. Two years later my Mama married a man, Joe, he seemed nice enough at first, but when I was 11 Mamma got sick, real sick she died of the cancer. Shawn had gone off and joined the Navy and shipped out to fight the war, Maggie met a boy, Glenn who was visiting from Michigan. She followed him back there and they soon married. That left me and Joe. I hardly went to school after I was 11, first I had to take care of mama and the house and help with the farm chores, and I never went back to school after mama died. One day when I was 14 I was working in the fields hoeing rows when Joes' friend Len approached me," he saw the0 tears in her eyes.

He wanted to tell her to never mind, but something in him knew this had to come out for her, for him, for them. "He forced himself on me and it was very violent and he hurt me in every way a man can hurt a girl. He had his way and then he left. I never saw him again. When it was discovered I was gonna have a child, Joe beat me, beat me bad. He called me some bad names, said I must have tricked his friend, told me I had to get out. A lady in town, Carol was her name, helped me get in a home for unwed mothers. They wanted me to put my baby up for adoption, but I couldn't do it. I was gonna care for my baby if it killed me. Once he was born, I had to leave the home with him. Maybe he would have been better off without me, but I love that little boy and I can't imagine my life without him. I needed to leave where I was, but I didn't have money or anything. I never heard from Joe after he kicked me out, but I did hear he took a loan out on the farm, when he didn't pay it back the bank took it over. Shawn was killed in the Pacific. Maggie tries to send me a dollar or two every month, but with Glenn at college things are tight for them. And I know in my heart Glenn means more to Maggie than I do. I needed to get out of town, too many bad memories and my family was all gone. Carol gave me bus fare and $5.00 and I promised I would pay her back as soon as I could. I haven't been able to pay it all back yet, but I plan to someday soon. I wound up here and I've been doing what I can to support me and Tommy."

She'd been shaking, not as bad as when he first knew her, but he could tell she was a bundle of nerves, her complexion had gone even more pale than usual, and her eyes brimmed with tears. But still, he had to ask, "the scars Beth, on yer wrist?" She took a deep breath, "after what happened with Len, and before I knew about Tommy, I thought the best thing for me was to just die, to join Mama and Daddy and not have any more hurt or trouble."

Merle stood and walked around the table to her, gave her his hand and she stood, he put his arms around her, kissed her on top of the head and said, "You are the strongest, bravest, best person I know. Tommy is lucky ta have ya for his Mama and I'm lucky ta know ya." What he wanted to do was kill this asshole Len and that sumbitch Joe.

They held on for a good long time, and then he said, "Beth, we're being honest with each other here so I gotta tell ya, I been around, I been a bad man in a lotta ways, I smoked some marijuana back before I went in the Army, I done it a lotta times, when it comes ta drinkin', when it comes ta women I done all that and I ain't proud a myself, but I don't do that shit no more and I don't want to, not with you and Tommy here. All I want ta do is make ya proud."

She looked in his eyes and said, "I don't know that Merle from before, I know how you are now, and you're a good man, a hardworking man, a kind man. Maybe we have to try and put all that other stuff away. In the past, where it belongs."

He stared deep into her eyes for a minute or two, then tilted her chin up with his hand, "Beth, I sure would like ta give ya a kiss, but I don't wanna do nuthin' ya don't want, I ain't that way." She turned the deepest shade of red he'd seen and looked straight back at him and said, "I've never kissed a man Merle. Len didn't bother with anything like that. I don't even know if I know how, but I think that I would like to kiss you too."

They both smiled and he took her tenderly into his arms. He gently pressed his lips to hers and put a little pressure there, not too much, just enough to turn the kiss from friendly to serious.

Then it dawned on him and he asked, "how old are ya Beth?" "I'll be 18 in two weeks," she smiled. Ah fuck, she was so young, damn.

 **A/N Finally, a kiss, but she's so young! Let's see how they handle that. Next up, our boy Merle is doing a lot of serious thinking. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you again for the Reviews, Faves, Follows, PM's, if we were at the roadhouse I'd buy you all a beer. Hold on to your hats...**

Rick and Lori had said they'd be driving Tommy home after breakfast, so as usual Merle left early Sunday morning to go hunting. But his mind wouldn't stop, he just kept thinking Beth was so young. He kept telling himself, "shit, I'm 30 years old, I'm too old for a young gal like her." So after killing a couple of rabbits, and kicking himself in the ass for a while, he decided he needed to talk to another man, someone he trusted, so he went by Rick and Lori's place.

Lori answered the door and he nodded and asked, "Hey Lori, can I borrow Rick for a few minutes?" She smiled and said, "Certainly Merle, you look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, so if Rick can't help come talk to me," he gave her a broad smile as he stepped in the house.

"Merle, what if she'd told you she turned 18 two weeks ago, would that make a difference?" Rick asked. "Well yeah, I don't know, shit, but 18 seems like the magic age when it'd be okay," damn, he was rubbing his head and he was getting more and more worked up. "Knock it off and listen to me Merle. The legal age of consent in Georgia is 16, less than ten years ago it was 14 so that's not a problem here. But let me ask you, do you care for her, are you just curious, or do you just want a roll in the hay?" Rick looked serious. "Aww, fuck Rick, it ain't like that. Shit, I think I love her and the kid. I think I want her in my life forever," the big man answered.

"Merle, I came within a hair of losing my wife, losing my family and it was a fight to get our lives back on track, but it was worth the struggle, the tears, all of it. We don't get a lot of chances to be happy. When you and I fought in the war we learned firsthand life is fragile, you'd better grab onto the things that matter to you and hold on tight," he patted Merle on the shoulder. "Now from what I've observed, I'd guess Beth has some feelings for you too, so why do you want to throw away a chance at happiness because there's an age difference? Don't you think if Beth thought you were an old man she wouldn't have had anything to do with you in the first place?" he smiled.

"Thanks Rick, I'll go on now and you have a nice Sunday with yer family," Merle still looked a little perplexed, and Rick replied, "Thanks Merle, and you go have a nice day with your family."

Just across the county line was a roadhouse and it was open on Sunday. Merle decided maybe he'd have a quick one, decide what he should do next, and then get on home to Beth and Tommy.

The little bar was already busy, and Merle ordered up a draft. That's when Dave came over. Dave was one of those fellas, he seemed calm and friendly on the outside, but Merle knew he could be serious trouble. "Hey Merle what're you doing, haven't seen you around here in quite a few weeks." "Yeah, hi Dave, nah, I been busy, taking care of things around my place," Merle responded. That's when Dave started laughing, "yeah I heard what you been takin' care of around your place, heard you been screwing some sweet young blond..." and that's when the fight started.

Merle took the first swing and connected with Dave's jaw, Dave stumbled back but he managed to right himself and connect to the side of Merle's head, they were trading punches and if left to their own devices there's a very small chance they may have settled it, but then it turned into a full fledged donnybrook and the whole bar was in on the action. Beers were flying, chairs were flying, bodies were flying and that's when the bartender fired his pistol in the air. That quieted everybody down long enough for the barkeep to yell, "All y'all get the fuck outta here, NOW!"

And that's when he made up his mind, he knew what he wanted. All he had to hope was that it was what she wanted too.

When he got home she and Tommy were in the backyard. She was sitting on a blanket on the ground with some sewing in her hands and Tommy was digging a hole with a big spoon over by the fence. He walked over to her and sat down on the blanket, she looked up at him and started to smile, but then she saw the damage Dave had managed to inflict.

"Oh no Merle, what happened?" she sounded a little panicked. "Don't worry Darlin', I'm fine, just had a little altercation with a fella, nuthin' too serious," he smiled at her, but she still looked worried, "maybe we should get ice, maybe you need stitches." "Nah, ain't nuthin' ta worry about, I'll be all healed up in a couple days," he just kept smiling. "But what happened Merle, why would someone hit you," damn, she would ask that, so he figured he should tell the truth, just not the whole truth, "Ah you know how it is, I stopped at the bar for a quick beer after huntin' and you get a bar fulla guys havin' a beer and somebody says the wrong thing to somebody else and pretty soon everybody in the bar is throwing punches, that's how that goes." "Oh," she looked confused, "I had no idea that's what went on in bars." Damn, she was so adorable.

"Did you have some luck hunting?" she asked. "Yeah I did Lil Darlin, looks like we're havin' rabbit for dinner tonight," he smiled back. "Oh goodie! Is it okay if I make a stew?" she asked so damn sweet. "Now Beth, I've told ya, I don't want ya thinkin' ya always gotta ask my permission, I'm not yer boss. If ya wanna make a stew, make a stew, this man right here is gonna be happy ta eat whatever ya cook," he smiled as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

After dinner, clean-up and music, when Tommy had fallen asleep, Merle turned thoughtful, "Beth, I wanna talk to ya 'bout somethin', wanna ask ya sumthin'," he looked so serious that she got a little nervous, "okay Merle, what is it?" "Beth, you're the prettiest, sweetest, best woman I ever knew. I ain't never loved a woman, but I love ya Beth and I want ya in my life forever. I want Tommy in my life I wanna be his Daddy, I wanna be yer husband. If you'd have me Beth, I wanna marry ya, the sooner the better," she saw how nervous he was, he was even a bit red faced.

She was thrilled, touched and surprised; she felt tears in her eyes and a swelling in her heart. "Merle, you are the best thing that ever came into my life, into Tommy's life I love you too and I would be proud to be your wife, but I'm afraid Merle, I'm so afraid," a tear rolled from her eye as she spoke. "Afraid? Whaddya afraid of Lil Darlin', I ain't never gonna lay a hand on ya, or Tommy, I'ma be a true blue man, no other woman ever, no heavy drinkin', no gamblin' and no drugs. I'ma work hard ta provide for ya," he was confused and more than a little concerned.

"It's not that part Merle, I know what a good man you are and I trust you but it's, it's, it's…the bedroom part. I don't know what to do, I'm afraid of it. It's only been that once and that was scary and it hurt and I know it's my duty as a wife and I don't want to do wrong," now the tears really started. Fuck.

"Beth, darlin'," he wrapped his arms around her, "I'ma be as patient as ya need me ta be, I ain't gonna ever force ya ta do sumthin' ya don't wanna do. I don't wanna have relations with ya cuz ya think it's yer duty, I want ya ta want to cuz we're in love and it makes us both happy. I'ma do everythin' I can to make it good for you and for me. I love ya Beth, I wanna make ya happy."

Her look turned serious, "Merle, I do trust you, and I want you for my husband, but I have to ask for one thing," she looked right in his eyes. "Anything Darlin', what is it?" he asked, "I want you to get a new bed for us. I don't want to sleep with you on a bed you shared with that mean woman, and we need new sheets too," she had a fire in her eyes and it made him happy. "That seems only right Lil Darlin', I will see ta that this week. You start making the plans, the weddin' is gonna be however ya want it ta be, I just want ta be yer husband, Tommy's Daddy," his smile was ear to ear.

And then he put his arms around her, held her close and asked, may I? She nodded her consent and he kissed her gently on the lips. "I love ya Beth, so much."

As soon as he got to work the next morning Merle was on the phone with Sears ordering a new bed. He wasn't gonna waste any time. He'd made up his mind he wanted to marry Beth now it just couldn't happen fast enough.

At lunch he went over to the JC Penny catalog store and picked up a catalog for Beth. He wanted her to pick out what kind of sheets and other things she needed for the bed. That was just somethin' a woman cared more about than a man. What was important to him was that she was happy.

He'd tried to get hold of Daryl, but Daryl's wife had told him he was gone on some "mission" he wasn't s'pose ta talk about and she didn't know nuthin' about it. He didn't know what the Marines had that boy doing but it was always sumthin' he couldn't talk about. The wife told him Daryl was usually gone about three weeks at a stretch and he'd already been gone two, she'd have him call as soon as he got back.

The next person he called was Rick and he shared the news with him. Rick was happy for him and they talked about what lucky men they both were, then Merle asked him if it would be okay if he called Lori at home and asked her if she could take Beth shoppin' for a few things. Rick gave him the go ahead.

He shared the big news with Lori and she was positively giddy, then he told her he needed a little help. "Of course Merle, I'm so excited, how can I help you?" "I s'pose ya noticed, Beth don't have much in the way a clothes and shoes and what not, and neither does Tommy. I don't know nuthin' about that stuff, and I'm sure she don't want me goin' shoppin' with her. I's wonderin' if you could take her. I got an account down at Davison's Department Store, thought maybe you could help her pick out a few things," he was nervous even talking about it. "I would love to take her shopping Merle, that's a wonderful idea. Ask her to give me a call and we'll set up a time. I can have my neighbor Karen watch the kids for us. This is going to be great!" Lori was so excited he wondered why he didn't think of this sooner.

All he could think about on his way home was holding her in his arms. He didn't have to wait; she was standing at the kitchen door smiling at him when he walked in.

He played with Tommy while she put dinner on the table and when they sat down he told her all of the arrangements he'd made. Ordering the bed, calling Daryl and the plans he'd made with Lori. She tried to protest about the shopping trip with Lori, "Merle, I can't let you buy Tommy and me all that stuff, that doesn't seem right." "Beth you're gonna be my wife, it's my job ta make sure I provide for you and for Tommy. Now you and me we both know ya need some clothes and shoes and so does Tommy. It's my responsibility ta make sure ya have that stuff. You deserve to have nice things. I'm firm on this Beth, alright?" He looked so serious. "And Beth, I don't want ya wearin' a sweater all the time, it's just too damn hot and I worry about ya. See if ya can't find some a them costume jewelry bracelets or sumthin' you can wear if ya feel ya need ta hide it, it don't bother me." "Yes Merle, if that's what you want. I appreciate it so much," and she had tears in her eyes.

"Now don't start cryin' darlin' you finish yer supper, Tommy and me are doin' the dishes tanight, you call Lori, I got their number wrote down on that pad by the phone." She smiled that great big smile at him and his heart swelled with a combination of love and pride.

Beth and Lori made a plan to go shopping the next morning as soon as the store opened. Beth was getting more and more excited. She'd never been to a big department store and she was excited to go with Lori. Lori had told her Karen would be tending the children and they'd be well cared for, and Lori said they would have lunch at the department store's restaurant. Beth had never had lunch out with another woman; in fact she could not recall ever having lunch out. Tomorrow would be filled with first time experiences.

After dishes and music and Tommy falling asleep on the couch, Merle remembered the Penny's catalog, he got it out of his truck and gave it to her to look at. "You pick out what all ya need for the bed, pillows, sheets, blankets, bedspreads, you know what ya like, it don't matter ta me, if you're happy I'm gonna like it. You pick it and I can order it right down at the catalog store. They usually get stuff in in about a week. And ya know, I bought this place with most a this stuff in here, maybe ya wanna add yer own touch, decorations and such as that, if ya see sumthin in there ya think ya want, you let me know" he was quite serious, but he smiled at her.

"Oh Merle, I'm feeling so overwhelmed with all of this. You are going to be the best husband in the whole world, I just know it," she was giving him those big baby blues and he loved it, "That's my goal Darlin', ta be a good husband to ya. Now speakin' a being yer husband, have ya thought about the weddin'?"

"I have," she began, "I just think I'd like to get married right here, in the backyard, if that's okay with you. I thought we could maybe plant some more flowers and it would be perfect. I don't really have anyone to invite. I'm pretty sure Maggie and her husband won't make the trip, I'll ask, but I don't think so. The only other people I would think to ask are Rick and Lori, and Carol, the woman who helped me."

"Well that sounds perfect to me too, Darlin', the only other person I'm invitin' is my brother Daryl. I'm sure his wife will come down here with him, but she won't be able to come ta the weddin'," he looked a little sad.

"Why Merle? Why can't his wife come to the wedding?" she was confused again.

"Well darlin', it's getting' late and that's a long story, we'll talk about it more later," he was gonna dodge it for now. "Let me carry Tommy home for ya and maybe ya let me get in a goodnight kiss and a little huggin', ya think?" he smiled broadly.

"Yes Merle, I think we can arrange that," she smiled but also turned bright red. He smiled and thought to himself, "Damn I love that right there."

He tucked Tommy into bed and then joined her in the living room where she stood waiting for him. He went to her and began to take her sweater off, she stiffened at first, but didn't stop him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I love ya so much Beth, I ain't never been happy like this, it's you, you make me happy." "Oh Merle," she responded, "I love you too. I can't wait to be Mrs. Dixon." That made him lift his head up to look in her eyes, he didn't think he'd ever smiled any bigger. He bent down, put his lips to hers and this time, he let his lips linger a while, tasting her sweetness, applying a little more pressure. Then he took her left hand in his, raised it so her scared wrist faced him, he begin to gently kiss the scars, then he went back to kissing her lips as he gently took a hand and ran the tips of his fingers slowly along her arm, while his other arm remained firmly wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. He felt her respond and it thrilled him to know he could get a reaction from her. She had him for as long as she wanted him, and he hoped it was forever.

 **A/N Merle doesn't mess around, when he goes for it, he's all in. Thank you so much for reading, please review xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best. I appreciate you so much, you make my day! xo**

The shopping trip with Lori was even more fun than she had imagined. They'd done Tommy's shopping first, it was easy. Four t-shirts and one shirt for church, two pair of pants, a packet of underwear and a packet of socks plus a new pair of shoes. Beth had never been able to splurge on her son this way, and it was a thrill.

With Lori's encouragement she'd gotten herself two dresses plus fabric to make two more. Beth wanted to make her own wedding dress. She wanted it to be pretty, but not too fancy, it was to be a small backyard ceremony after all, and she also wanted to be able to wear the dress again, to church and to occasions. She told Lori she didn't feel comfortable wearing white so instead she bought fabric with a white background and tiny yellow flowers.

Lori had taken on the big sister role and had been so caring helping her pick out two new bras and some new panties; although Beth did insist on far more modest garments than Lori suggested. Beth had never worn a bra; she'd simply worn a girl's undershirt. Lori had told her it would take some getting used to but was a necessary part of her wardrobe. She got two new pair of shoes, she needed an everyday pair, and a pair she could wear to her wedding and to church. And, of course, she'd gotten socks, but the older woman had also told her she needed silk stockings and a garter belt to wear on her wedding day and on special occasions.

Their last stop at Davison's was the jewelry counter. Lori helped her pick out bracelets that would go with her new dresses, including a fancy set for the wedding with a matching necklace. She'd held her hand and looked at her sweetly and said, "Beth, I know you feel embarrassed by the scaring but you don't have to hide it, it's part of the past. Merle is going to be your husband, he loves you and he has said it doesn't bother him, what else matters?"

They had fancy sandwiches and tea in the department store restaurant for lunch, then Lori insisted they needed to stop by the drug store. She realized Beth probably needed a few personal items. They bought shampoo, lotion, face cream, tweezers a razor and shave cream.

They picked up Tommy at Karen's and when they got back to Beth's apartment Lori showed her how to shave her legs, underarms and how to pluck her eyebrows.

Beth was on cloud nine, but also exhausted, and she'd certainly never spent so many hours just thinking about herself. She thought she and Tommy would just lay down for a few minutes and rest, but she woke up with Merle stroking her hair and smiling down at her. "Well hello there Lil Darlin'," he was grinning ear to ear, "you have a big day?"

"Oh no Merle! I'm so sorry, I don't have dinner ready!" and she burst into tears.

"Whoa Darlin', no cryin' now, I ain't gonna scold ya" he got down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "we'll think a sumthin' ta make up quick."

"Oh Merle, I had such fun today. Thank you so much. Lori is the nicest person; she was so kind and helpful to me. She knew about everything Merle. I never knew women needed all these things. She had to show me so much." Merle's heart swelled seeing how happy she was, he hugged her close, and then Tommy woke up, "Mama, Mur, peepee." Merle started laughing and said, "Boy, if there's one thing ya got its timing."

They settled on a dinner of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Merle could not think of a complaint he had about that, especially when he looked across the table at this beautiful smiling woman who was gonna be his wife.

Beth couldn't believe he hadn't been angry with her at all that his supper wasn't ready. She knew if it had been Joe; or most men for that matter, she would have been in terrible trouble, but he had just smiled and suggested they have breakfast for dinner, he'd even fried the bacon.

After dinner, when he tried to help with clean-up she said, "Merle, you worked hard all day, and I had a wonderful day and took a nap. You sit on the sofa and relax, I want to do this." He smiled, bent down and kissed her on the cheek, then he turned to Tommy, "hey son, let's see if we can't find any a them westerns on the radio."

Merle was on a mission, he was getting everything in order. The new bed had been moved in and the old bed, along with the old bedding had been donated. He'd come home early Friday night and taken her to the courthouse to get the marriage license. He'd inquired about ministers or judges that would be agreeable to performing a backyard wedding ceremony. Saturday he and Beth got an early start and while she did the grocery shopping, he took Tommy to the general store to pick up flowers and more fertilizer for the yard. He was going to get everything in order so that once he heard from Daryl, he and Beth could set a date and get married.

Merle and Tommy planted the flowers in the yard while Beth was busy sewing. She'd never had anyone keep Tommy occupied while she was busy and it was such a help. The truth was, Beth never thought her little boy would have a Daddy, someone who loved and cared for him, someone to teach him how to be a man. She thanked God for bringing Merle into their lives. She had never known a better man, a better person.

Sunday night Daryl called Merle, first worried it was an emergency, Merle laughed and said, "No little brother, I done found me a good woman, a real peach. I plan ta marry her just as soon as ya tell me when you and your beautiful wife can get yourselves down here ta Georgia." Daryl was speechless but he gathered his thoughts and said, "I can't wait ta meet the woman who is gonna get ya to the altar. You didn't brainwash her did ya?" Merle gave out a hardy laugh and replied, "I think she just felt sorry for me, thought I needed someone ta take care of me." They talked a long while and Merle told his brother how Beth had moved in the apartment out back, how he knew he was a goner from the get go, told him about Tommy and how he was now the happiest man on earth. Daryl simply responded, "m happy for ya brother, you deserve this."

Monday morning Merle stopped by Beth and Tommy's door, kissed them both goodbye, saying he'd be home at 5:30. By the time 6:00 came around, Beth was nervous, at 6:30 she fed Tommy, but she was too nervous to eat anything herself. By 7:00 she had fixed Merle a plate she covered with foil and put the rest of the leftovers away. By 7:30 she was pacing the floor, just before 8:00 she took Tommy to the apartment and put him to bed. At 8:15 there was a knock on her door, it was Rick and Lori and Beth knew something bad had happened.

"Beth can we come in and talk with you?" Rick asked her. Words wouldn't come to her so she just nodded. He began, "There was an accident at the garage today. Merle and Axel were pulling the engine out of car with a chain hoist, the chain slipped and the engine swung into Merle. I'm not going to try and make it sound better than it is Beth, those engines weigh a few hundred pounds and he's very badly hurt. He's at the hospital now, in surgery." She felt the tears falling from her eyes, Lori had an arm around her, trying to comfort her, and Rick continued, "I was able to reach Daryl right away, he and his wife are on their way now and ought to get here sometime just after midnight. They're going to have to stay here in the apartment Beth, it's safer for them, Lori and I are going to help you move your things up to the house now."

Her head was spinning and she was so confused, "Why do they have to stay in the apartment to be safe?"

Rick and Lori shared a look, "Didn't Merle tell you anything about Daryl and his wife?" Lori asked her. "No just that he would come to the wedding but she wouldn't be able to." Rick nodded and said, "Let me begin by saying I'm not here in a professional capacity, I'm here as a lifelong friend of Merle and Daryl's, and a friend of yours Beth. It's a complicated situation, Daryl's wife is a woman of color and Georgia, like a lot of states, has an anti-miscegenation law, which means it's against the law for a white person to have sex with or be married to a non-white. Daryl's wife, Michonne, is a Negro."

Lori explained further, "This is a 'white's only' neighborhood, like all the neighborhoods on this side of town; that means Michonne can't be seen here, well unless she's cleaning someone's house, and she certainly can't be seen anywhere with him. If she and Daryl stay in the apartment, with the gate guarding entrance to the backyard, there's far less chance of anyone seeing her here, like door to door salesman, the postman, the neighbors."

While Beth was trying hard to assimilate everything they'd told her, Rick and Lori quickly moved her personal items to Merle's house. When the task was complete Lori again placed an arm around her shoulders, "I'm going to stay with Tommy and wait for Daryl and Michonne, Rick's going to take you to the hospital to see Merle. I'm sure Daryl will be up there right after he brings Michonne here." All Beth could muster was an, "okay." Lori gave her a quick hug and Rick took her out to the car.

When she saw Merle lying in the hospital bed unconscious and wrapped in what must be yards of bandages, the tears began to fall freely, "Oh Rick, he's so hurt." "I know it looks bad but there's no body tougher than Merle Dixon, if anyone can come out of this it's him, we just have to pray Beth."

She sat quietly by his bedside with her hand on his hand praying quietly to herself. She didn't notice the passage of time, or anything really, just Merle. A man walked in the room, shook Rick's hand and walked over to the bed, looked at Merle and then asked her, "You Beth?" "Yes," she replied softly. "I'm your new brother, Daryl, pleased ta meet ya." Beth instinctively went to him put her arms around his waist. He tensed for a minute, but then he put his arms around her. She'd begun to cry again and he quietly said, "I know it looks bad, but this is Merle and ain't nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

She nodded and he said, "you go on now and sit back down, I'm just gonna stand here and have a look at my brother for a few minutes, then you and I are gonna have a talk." She simply nodded in response.

After a few minutes he spoke again, "I know my brother loves ya Beth, he told me he did, he doesn't want you ta be worried and neither do I. I'm as good a mechanic as Merle, course he'd probably argue about that, and I'll be looking after the business while he's laid up. I'm also gonna be looking after you, same as he'd help my wife if sumthin' happened ta me. Anything ya need, ya let me know. My wife and I are gonna be right there. She won't leave the apartment, and I think ya been told why. I'm sure she'd love ta have some company visiting her and I think she could bring ya some comfort. She's a good woman. I'ma want ta take ya on back to the house in about 30 minutes, ya need yer rest and ya won't do Merle no good if ya make yerself sick. Ya gotta think about yer boy too, I know that boy means the world to ya and he means the world to my brother. Now that's the most I've talked in months," and he gave her a small smile.

They went to the apartment first, with Rick right behind them. Lori came to the door then looked over her shoulder, "its' okay," and a woman came out of the bedroom, she was striking, tall and muscular with dark skin, close cropped hair, bright eyes and a beautiful smile. Daryl immediately walked to her, gave her a hug and simply said, "Missed ya woman," and the woman just smiled at him. Lori broke in, "Beth Greene, meet your new sister in law, Michonne Dixon." Beth didn't think twice, she walked over to the woman and gave her a hug. Michonne returned the hug and said, "I'm very happy to meet you Beth. Only the bravest, the strongest and the best women are tough enough to marry Dixon men." Daryl snorted at that, looked at her and said, "Stop. Yer gonna scare her off and Merle will kick my ass."

Rick walked over and gave Michonne a quick hug and said, "we've missed you down here in Georgia, you planning to stir up a little trouble while you're here?" "Please Rick don't give her any ideas, she gets enough on her own," Daryl was smiling just a little and Michonne laughed softly. Rick smiled and said, "Well I'd better get my own wife home, it's been a long hard day and I think we all need rest. We'll be praying hard for Merle, and for everyone." Rick and Lori gave everyone a quick hug said their goodbyes and left.

"K now, I'ma walk ya on up ta the house Beth, I'll carry yer boy for ya and make sure everything is locked up tight. Ya get nervous or anythin' ya come on down and get me. Michonne and Lori are gonna help ya out with tendin' ta Tommy so you can spend time visiting Merle. I'ma take you up to the hospital in the mornin' after you and the boy have breakfast, Michonne will keep an eye on Tommy. Sound okay?"

Michonne let out a soft laugh, "My husband thinks he's some kind of Marine big shot Beth, if you start to feel like he's giving you orders just slap him upside the head."

"Dammit Mishy, yer always tryin' ta undermine my command," he smiled at her. Beth loved them both already.

She put Tommy in bed with her because she just couldn't bear the thought of being alone. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but exhaustion took over when her head hit the pillow.

 **A/N Dang, Merle's hurt bad, just when things were going so well. Now we all know about Daryl's wife, and we'll learn much more about who Michonne is in coming chapters. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all so much for the nice notes, follows, faves and reviews, you're the greatest!**

Daryl and Beth were both anxious to see Merle so even though everyone was exhausted, except Tommy, they got an early start. Beth felt that she was imposing on Michonne, but Michonne assured her that she was looking forward to visiting with the little boy and that everything would be just fine.

When they arrived in Merle's room he still had not awakened. A nurse came in and asked if they were relatives of the patient, only immediate family were allowed to visit, apparently the night nurse was far less strict. Beth was scared she'd have to leave and wouldn't be able to see Merle again, but Daryl quickly answered, "I'm his brother, Daryl Dixon and this is his wife, Beth Dixon." When she'd left the room Beth said, "Thank you Daryl, I was so afraid they'd keep me from seeing Merle." "Well it's close enough ta the truth for me," he shrugged.

Daryl talked to the doctor and it was explained that when the engine hit Merle it broke several ribs and his right arm, he had serious contusions over his entire chest, abdomen and back, he'd had some internal bleeding but the doctor felt they were able to stem that in the surgery; Merle suffered a large cut to the back of his head when he fell, which required 30 stitches, there was some swelling of the brain and they were keeping a close eye on that. He told Daryl that barring complications, they were expecting Merle to make a full recovery but that it would take a few weeks for everything to heal, and that for the first two weeks or so there would be quite a bit of pain. The fact that he was young and strong would be a benefit to his recovery.

The doctor left and when Daryl turned to talk to Beth she had her head on Merle's shoulder and was crying hard. He was confused, "The doctor said he should make a full recovery, why're ya crying?" "He said Merle was going to be in pain. That breaks my heart," she whispered.

"I'ma tell ya sumthin' Beth, I don't like the idea a Merle bein' in pain either, but he's the toughest son of a bitch I know and he can take it, I know he can. What worries me more is, how we're gonna keep him down once he wakes up," he shook his head.

After an hour or so of sitting with Merle, Daryl thought it best to get Beth home, "Ain't gonna do ya no good ta sit here all day, you'd be better off keepin' busy at home. And I need ta stop and get some groceries and such for Michonne, maybe you can help me with that. I always manage ta screw up and get the wrong thing," he smiled.

When they got back to the small apartment Michonne and Tommy were sitting at the small dinette, she immediately rose and went to Daryl, he put his arms around her, said, "Missed ya woman," and she just smiled. Beth would soon discover this was their standard greeting.

Daryl stated, "I'ma just help put this stuff away, then I'm takin' my nephew out ta help me work in that garden, I don't want Merle kickin' my ass cuz it ain't been tended," he smiled at Michonne. Beth's heart was happy, they were so accepting of her and Tommy.

Beth saw that Michonne had been teaching Tommy his letters and she asked the woman, "Did Tommy learn these?" Michonne smiled at her, "Well he didn't learn them all, but he did well, it takes a while and he's only three, but he's plenty smart." "I'm not very good with schoolwork, I didn't go to school for long," Beth looked down as she said it.

Michonne just asked, "How far did you get in school?" "I went for part of sixth grade but that was all, and for a year before that I didn't go much" she still wouldn't look up. Michonne put an arm around Beth's shoulders, "You know Beth, my Mother and Father never attended school at all, it was not uncommon in the Negro community to be denied an education. The preacher at the Southside Baptist Church taught them to read using the bible. They didn't read well, but they got by. If you got to sixth grade you have a good foundation, I can help you with your reading if you'd like."

Beth looked at the woman and smiled broadly, "Really, can you help me with my writing too? I get so embarrassed when I have to write something down for Merle. He never says anything, but I know my words aren't right and my writing is hard to read."

"I would feel honored to help you Beth. I've taught a lot of young people like yourself, although you'll be only my second white student," she smiled.

"Is that your job Michonne, are you a teacher?" Beth inquired. "No, I'm a lawyer and work with the NAACP." "What does that mean," Beth asked. "It's the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People. It's a civil rights organization. I write arguments for them. I have a lot of my work here with me that I'm reviewing, and a small portable typewriter, so I can at least try to keep my work up while we're here."

"Arguments? How do you write an argument?" now Beth was confused.

"Well in simple terms, and lawyers never like to make anything simple," she laughed, "it's a clear set of reasons supporting a point of view; either for or against a matter under discussion or dispute, does that make any sense?"

"A little, but I'm not smart like you Michonne," Beth's cheeks were suddenly pink. "Oh nonsense, you're every bit as smart as me, probably far smarter. The difference between you and I is I have a formal education, but that doesn't mean I'm smarter than you it means I'm more educated than you. I know lots of very well educated people who have a genuine lack of intelligence," and now she laughed. "I'll tell you what, let's all have some lunch, I assume Tommy will lay down for a nap after that, and you and Daryl can start your lesson, Daryl is my other white student; and yes, Daryl needs a bit of help with his reading as well, and he's one of the smartest people I've ever known," she had such a beautiful and genuine smile, it put Beth at ease.

Daryl and Beth returned to the hospital that evening, and there was still no change with Merle, he remained asleep. It made Beth uneasy, but Daryl continued to reassure her that it was probably better that Merle was "out", he wasn't trying to get up out of bed, or breaking open any stitches.

The following morning was the same routine, followed by lunch and lessons with Michonne. Beth was not only enjoying the lessons, she enjoyed being with Daryl and Michonne, they had such a sweet and subtle way of showing their love for one another, and they were both so good to her and Tommy.

Late that afternoon she and Daryl were back in Merle's room. Beth was leaning over the bed softly stroking Merle's hair when his eyes opened. "Beth," he said so quietly she might have missed it if she weren't right there. "Yes it's me Merle, I'm so glad you're awake." Daryl watched the interaction and just smiled.

"Where am I?" he asked her. "There was an accident at the shop Merle, you were hurt, you're in the hospital," she told him quietly. But he immediately tried to get up, "Well I ain't stayin' in no hospital, I got things ta do." That's when Daryl made a move toward the bed, but he stopped when Beth said, "Merle Dixon you lay back down in that bed right now and don't you dare try to get up again until the doctor says you can. You're hurt and I want you to heal up and come home so you can marry me like you promised." Daryl was actually laughing a little as he said, "Big brother ya got ya a good one right there."

Merle glanced over and saw his brother for the first time, "Baby brother, what're ya doin' here?" Daryl walked over by the bed and half smiled, "someone's gotta take care a your family and your business while you're layin' around here like ya got nuthin' else ta do."

Merle was weak, but he asked a million questions about what had happened, what was going on, how Beth and Tommy were doing, how was Michonne. They answered his questions, and Daryl told him he'd closed the shop down for two days, but he'd be opening back up in the morning and not to worry he, the guys and Tara had it all under control.

Beth told him excitedly, "Michonne is helping me with my reading and my writing Merle. She's the best teacher in the world and so nice and so beautiful." Merle smiled, but Daryl was beaming and said, "I can't argue with that, luckiest day a my life when I met that woman."

Merle's doctor and a nurse came in the room then and checked him over thoroughly. The doctor told them all he was pleased with Merle's progress, and that the next day they would begin getting him out of bed and having him sit up for a few hours every day. Beth got worried but the doctor reassured her that it was best to not let him just lay in bed, he could get bed sores and his lungs could fill with fluid.

By the time the doctor and nurse left Merle was exhausted again and could barely keep his eyes open, Daryl told him, "I'ma take Beth home now Merle. She's had a big day, you've had a big day and ya both need yer rest. We'll be back in the mornin' after breakfast." "Thanks baby brother, for everythin'," Merle gave him an intense look, and Daryl responded, "You're my brother Merle, ain't anything I wouldn't do ta help ya out. You got a fine woman here and a nice boy at home, I'll be lookin' out for 'em."

Beth leaned over and gave Merle a soft kiss on the lips, he looked at her and said, "I love ya Lil Darlin'ya get that dress made cuz I'ma heal up fast and marry ya as soon as I can." She smiled and said, "I love you so much Merle."

For the next ten days they settled in a routine of Daryl and Beth leaving early to visit Merle, Daryl taking Beth back to the house, and then going to the shop. After the shop closed he'd go back to the house, he, Michonne, Beth and Tommy would eat in the apartment, and then he and Beth would go back to the hospital.

Michonne had taught Tommy to call her Auntie, and they had become fast friends. He could nearly recite the alphabet, just a few stumbles, and he could count from one to ten. Beth was feeling more and more confident about her own reading and writing. Michonne suggested she get a library card and had given her a list of books she thought Beth would enjoy, as well as a few she suggested for Tommy. Beth made plans with Lori to visit the library that afternoon.

One day Beth asked Michonne how she and Daryl managed to live as man and wife in North Carolina since their laws were similar to Georgia's. Michonne laughed softly, "My husband is a solitary man by nature he doesn't care to be around a lot of people, he loves to wander around in the woods by himself, hunting, fishing or just enjoying the solitude. Before we were ever married he bought several acres of land in the forest. He built a comfortable two bedroom cabin, he had the well and septic dug, but he rigged up the generator that powers the place and did the construction himself. We're so far out we never see another human. We each keep a small place in Jacksonville to keep up appearances, but try to spend most of our time at the cabin, together."

"Well how did you get married if it's against the law?" Beth was curious. Michonne didn't mind answering her questions. She knew the young woman was innocent about so many things, "one Friday we took the train to New York City, of course Daryl was in one of the white only cars and I was in the colored car. Once in New York we were able to get a room together in the village, they're a little more accepting of things there, and we got married on that Monday, we came back to North Carolina the following Friday. It was our honeymoon trip," and then she laughed out loud, "as much as Daryl isn't comfortable with much about city life, every few months we go to New York where we can actually eat in a restaurant together, and he takes me to listen to music at the Apollo Theater in Harlem. It's not an easy way to have to live Beth, but Daryl and I love each other so we just make do."

Beth had tears in her eyes as she rose from her chair, went to Michonne and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Michonne, I don't know why people would be so mean to you and Daryl and not let you just be married if you love each other." Michonne smiled at her, "thank you sweetheart, you're a good person with a pure heart, but sadly, there are many people whose hearts have more hate and fear than love in them."

After two long weeks of Merle being in the hospital the doctor felt like it was safe for him to return home. Beth was excited but also nervous, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to "keep him down," and he had become cranky and restless from being cooped up.

She had moved her things from the master bedroom to the guest room, which was now Tommy's room. Daryl moved the small bed up from the apartment so Tommy and Beth would each have a bed. And then they went to the hospital to pick up Merle.

Although Merle was able to walk fine, he was still bruised and sore, his ribs were still wrapped and his right arm was in a cast. But now that he was going home his spirits were better, and he was happy he would be in his own home with Beth and Tommy, and his brother and sister in law just yards away.

That night, sometime around midnight, Beth went to the master bedroom and crawled in bed next to Merle, he stirred and turned to look at her, "Whatcha doin' Lil Darlin'?" "I couldn't sleep. I just can't stand to be away from you Merle, I'm so relieved you're finally home and I want to be near you," she told him softly. "Well I ain't complainin' darlin', I don't want ta be away from you either, cuddle up next ta me and give me your little hand ta hold," he said, his voice just above a whisper. And so they slept.

 **A/N It may be a couple days before the next update, work calls, but don't worry; I won't be gone long because, as I've told you before, this story has my heart, oh, and so do you. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all so much. I love writing this story and it makes me happy that you're enjoying it as well. Thank you so much for your follows, faves and reviews. Let's see what our gang is up to.**

When he woke the next morning he couldn't believe she was lying there next to him, he'd thought he must have dreamed that she came to him last night, but here she was. She was still sound asleep and she looked so beautiful, he couldn't resist softy running the tips of his fingers along her cheek and giving her a gentle kiss. That stirred her and she woke up and smiled softly, "good morning Merle." "Good mornin' Lil Darlin', did ya sleep well?" he smiled back. "Oh yes, once I was here with you I fell right to sleep," and her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "Won't be long darlin', I'll be all healed up and we'll get married, how 'bout two weeks from now, on a Saturday? " he asked. "Oh Merle, that sounds perfect, I nearly have my dress done, and Daryl and Michonne will still be here. But Merle, I want Michonne to be at our wedding, she's been so good to me and Tommy. There's not going to be that many of us, couldn't we all just squeeze into the apartment and get married in there, please?" she looked at him with those big blues eyes and there was no way he was saying "no" to anything she wanted, "that sounds just fine Beth, whatever you want Darlin', I just gotta talk ta Michonne and see if she knows anyone around these parts that could marry us and would keep their yap shut about her bein' here."

Beth said, "I'd better get dressed and start breakfast, I wouldn't want Tommy to see me in your bed when we're not married." There was that blush again, damn, he loved that liked he loved everything else about her.

Merle made his way over to the apartment after breakfast. He wanted to talk to Michonne, but he also needed to talk to Daryl. He wanted to go to the shop and just check on things for himself, reassure the guys and Tara that he was doin' alright and that he'd be back soon. But he also wanted Daryl to take him to the jewelry store. He'd planned on buying her a ring the very day he'd had his accident, he didn't want to wait any longer.

Daryl told Merle he'd drive him over to the shop so he could see that everything was running smooth, and say "HI" to the guys and Tara, but he had to promise not to do anything, not to lift anything, nuthin', and Merle had reluctantly agreed. "Beth'll have my head on a platter if I let anything happen to ya Merle, that little gal loves ya. Jewelry store seems like a good idea." "I tell ya little brother, I'm the luckiest sumbitch in the world, I can't wait ta call that woman my wife," he was beaming.

Then he talked to Michonne, he knew there were plenty of civil rights minded judges and preachers in Georgia who could be discreet, but he had no idea who they were. Michonne told him not to worry, she'd handle it, what time? "Ask Beth, I'm lettin' her make all the decisions bout this weddin'," he smiled. "Well Merle Dixon, you're smarter than I've been giving you credit for," she smiled back. That, of course made Daryl snort out a laugh, and Merle was tryin' not to laugh, he just looked at her and said, "I thought ya was a lawyer not a comedienne."

Beth and Tommy came to her door shortly after the brothers had left. As soon as Beth was in the apartment Michonne wrapped her in a big hug and said, "thank you so much for wanting to include me in your wedding, I can't begin to explain to you how much that means to me." "Michonne you are going to be my sister, and I consider you a best friend, just like Lori. I wouldn't want to get married anywhere where you couldn't be there to help us celebrate. You've helped me and Tommy so much, I could never repay you. I feel so much better about myself now that I'm reading better. I enjoy the books so much too, it's like it opened a whole new world for me."

Michonne's eyes glistened with tears when she replied, "Beth, that makes me feel like I've accomplished something wonderful, I thank you for sharing that with me." Then she asked, "I was going to ask you to do something for me, do you think you could?" "Michonne I'd help you with anything I could."

"Do you think you could sew me a little Negro baby rag doll?" Michonne asked. "Oh that would be easy Michonne, I might even already have the material to do that, leftovers from sewing jobs, who is the little doll for," Beth was so happy to have a chance to do something for her. "I plan to give it to Daryl to let him know he's going to be a Daddy," she smiled broadly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that's the most exciting news!" Beth was jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"It's going to make things quite a bit more complicated for Daryl and I, and I worry about whether the child will be fully accepted by either race, but my maternal instinct has already taken over and I am thrilled."

As soon as her and Tommys lesson was over, Beth went right back to the house and began work on the doll, she wanted to get it done as quickly as possible, she couldn't wait for Daryl to find out the news. And Tommy was going to have a cousin, and she and Merle were going to be an Aunt and Uncle. She didn't really understand all the complications of a mixed race birth in 1947, but she believed that love conquered all.

She also called Lori and told her about the wedding plans, and asked her if she could possibly give her a ride to town the next day. She wanted to go to the post office and see if she had a letter from her sister or Carol, and she also wanted to get some material to make Michonne a maternity top for a surprise gift. Lori was always agreeable about going to town. She loved to just walk around the general store, pick things up, look at them, and put them back. Beth was certain she'd touched everything in the store at least once.

The doll really required no great sewing skill, and it was small, so she was able to complete it while Tommy napped. She put a little triangle folded diaper on it she pinned it in the middle with a safety pin. She used the fountain pen with black India ink to make its smiling face with oversize eyes. She was happy with her work and could hardly wait to take it to Michonne.

As soon as Tommy woke they went back to the apartment. When Michonne saw the little doll she squeezed Beth in a tight hug and said, "this is absolutely perfect Beth! I can't wait to give this to Daryl."

Michonne told her she'd made a cake for dessert, and Beth was going to go home and began preparing the family's evening meal. Michonne asked if Tommy could stay and keep her company and maybe they'd read a book together, or draw some pictures. Beth smiled and thanked the woman for being so sweet with Tommy. She smiled and responded, "I love him Beth, and this is good practice."

Merle came in, kissed her on the cheek and sat at the kitchen table while she worked. "How did you do today Merle, you must be tired." "I do feel like I put in a long day, sure don't take long to get outta practice," but he didn't seem upset, quite the contrary he seemed quite pleased with himself.

"I wanna talk to ya 'bout a couple things Darlin'," he began. "Okay Merle." "First thing is, and I don't put my foot down with ya often, ya know I don't, but I'm firm with ya on this, it's been botherin' me for some time now. I don't want ya workin' so hard. Ya got yer hands full takin' care a Tommy, me and this house. Yer gonna be my wife, ya ain't gonna need that money, ya need money, ya get it from me. I want ya to quit all that ironing and cleaning for other folks."

"I don't want to go against you, but are you sure Merle? Because I don't mind workin' and payin' my share," she said. "No Darlin', I told ya before, it's my job ta provide for you and Tommy. I don't want people thinkin' I'm a man can't take care a his own family. 'Sides, like I said, I don't want ya ta have ta work so hard, don't feel right ta me."

"Okay, you're to be my husband and you're in charge, so I won't argue with you, but can I ask if it's okay, can I still do the dressmaking and can I still do Lori's mending for her? I enjoy the dressmaking and Lori is my friend," she asked softly. "Sure Darlin', if ya like it and it makes ya happy then that's fine, unless I notice ya startin' ta seem too burdened down," he smiled at her sweet face.

"Thank you Merle, what's the other thing you wanted to talk to me about," she asked. He looked her in the eye and his voice had a serious tone, "This is your decision Darlin', but it's something's been on my mind for a while now. I'd feel proud and honored if Tommy was ta call me Daddy. How do ya feel 'bout that?" Tears filled her eyes as she walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Thank you Merle, this makes me so happy, you just have no idea. I love you so much." "Done then, the day we get married he becomes Thomas Dixon," Merle's grin seemed to cover his whole face.

They took the dishes of food down to the apartment, Daryl was outside working in the garden and when he saw them go in, he wasn't far behind. As was his way, he walked straight to Michonne, put an arm around her and said, "Missed ya woman." And she just smiled back.

Beth had made a stew and home baked bread. The conversation flowed easily among the group as everyone talked about their day and the wedding plan. Daryl was touched that Michonne would get to be present. He was to be best man and Michonne was to be matron of honor. The wedding would be at noon and everyone would have lunch and cake afterward.

Once they'd finished the stew and bread Michonne served everyone a slice of cake, chocolate with white frosting. Before she sat she retrieved a bundle from the bedroom, it looked like a towel wrapped around something. She said, "I thought the dark and white cake was the perfect blend, just like you and I Daryl. I'm going to give this to you now, but in seven months, I'm going to give you the real thing," and with that she handed him the bundle. He looked confused, he opened it, looked at the baby for a minute, looked at her and she nodded. He fell to his knees in front of her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her stomach. "I love ya woman." She ran a hand through his hair, "I love you too Daryl," she smiled.

Merle clapped loudly and said, "Why that's great news right there, you two are finally makin' me an uncle, it took ya long enough baby brother." Daryl just looked at him with a half grin and said, "shut up Merle."

That night, about midnight, he felt her crawl back into bed with him, "Hey Lil Darlin', couldn't sleep?" "Not without you Merle," she responded. "Well I think I'm more than healed up enough for ya ta lay yer head here on my shoulder." And he lifted his arm so she could scoot right over next to him, and then he wrapped the arm around her. "There ya go Darlin', that's real nice. I love ya Beth." "I love you too Merle." And so they slept.

 **A/N Baby Dixon, Woot! And a Tommy Dixon too! Our brothers are getting down right domesticated. Let's have a wedding next chapter, Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N You guys are the best. Thank you all so much for the follows, faves and reviews. Let's have a wedding!**

She'd crawled into bed with him every night for nearly two weeks now. As much as he loved having her there, and sleeping with her cuddled up at his side, it was tough on him. It was all he could do to honor the promise he'd made to himself to wait until they were married. He wanted to do that for her; somehow he felt it was important.

That didn't stop some pretty serious bedtime kissing, and Merle had happily noted she seemed responsive, a little nervous at first, but yeah, she was definitely enjoying the kissing as much as he did.

And now, with the wedding just two days away, Merle's mood was alternating between nervous wreck and wild excitement at the thought of her being his wife. He'd decided maybe he'd fallen for her the day he met her...no, he was sure about that.

He never thought he'd be involved with a woman like her. She was the complete opposite of anyone he'd ever been with, and he'd sure never had a serious relationship with anyone, just fooling around, but this? This was love and he knew it.

He'd always been involved with women who were free and easy with big buxom bodies, big hair, plenty of make-up, especially those big red lips, gals that had been around the block a few times and knew the score.

She was sweet, small, innocent, wore no make-up and well, she sure didn't have big breasts. But she was his everything. He never thought he was capable of loving a woman, but he loved her so much it was almost painful. And Tommy. He loved the little boy; he was happy and proud to call him his son.

He knew Lori and Michonne were putting on some kind of fancy "Bridal Lunch" for her in the little apartment today; he appreciated how kind they were to her and how happy she was to spend time with other women.

He'd started going back to the shop every day, they were slightly shorter work days, and he wasn't doing any mechanic work just supervisory and tending to office duties, but he was glad to be back. He was grateful to Daryl for working so hard for him and holding things together when he was laid up. He didn't know how he'd ever repay him, but Daryl just kept telling him that's what families do.

Today he'd brought Tommy to work with him, laughing and reminding her it was time for the boy to be a man and earn his keep. What he really wanted was for Beth to have her day, to enjoy her time with the other ladies. He told her not to worry about cooking supper for him; he and Tommy would just stop at the diner on their way home.

Beth just knew she was the luckiest woman in the world.

She was excited to have her "day off" and enjoy lunch with her two friends, one of whom would soon be her sister. She put on the dress she'd made to wear the night Merle had taken her to the Grange Hall, and even pinned her hair up. She wanted to wear her new heels, but she didn't want to take a chance of anything happening to them before the wedding.

The apartment was decorated with flowers and crepe paper streamers, she felt so special, and a little embarrassed by the attention she was receiving. There was a beautiful luncheon of pretty and delicious tea sandwiches, a Waldorf salad, and sliced fruit that Michonne had made.

The women took their time, enjoying the delicate sandwiches and making small talk. Then Lori brought out the dessert, which she'd purchased at a local bakery – cooking was not her forte – beautiful petite fours with tiny flowers and miniature wedding rings on top.

Everything was just so lovely and so delicious, and then Michonne went in the bedroom and came back with two beautifully wrapped gifts for her. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed, she had never had so much attention and kindness directed at her. She looked back and forth between the women and in a soft voice said, "Thank you both so much. You are such a blessing in my life and I love you both." All of the women had tears in their eyes.

Beth opened the small box first; it held a little bottle of French Perfume and a tube of lipstick that came in a compact with a mirror. The lipstick was a pale pink color and Beth was so excited. She'd never owned either perfume or lipstick.

Beth slowly opened the second gift, when she drew the gift from the box she turned a bright shade of red, "Oh my, it's beautiful," she said almost under her breath.

Lori and Michonne had agreed the negligée should be somewhat modest, and it was, it was a simple slip style made of white satin with thin, delicate lace straps at the shoulders, and a low V-neck with a small pink rose at the center of the V. There was a matching pair of white satin slippers with a kitten heel.

Tears began to fall from Beth's eyes and she seemed to be shaking. Lori and Michonne were immediately concerned and asked nearly in unison, "Beth what's wrong?"

The flood gates opened and the young woman started to cry in earnest, her words came out in a rush, "I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do in the bedroom, I don't know how to make Merle happy and I don't want to disappoint him, make him wish he'd never married me. And I'm afraid, afraid he'll hurt me, I don't think he'll intend to hurt me, but before, that time, it hurt so bad and, and, and, I'm just so scared."

Lori put her arm around the crying woman's shoulder, "Beth, Merle will know what to do. You don't need to know, I'm sure he doesn't expect that of you. Please don't be afraid. I'm sure it will be beautiful and loving for you both."

Then Michonne put an arm around her, "Little sister, don't be fearful. I've known Merle Dixon for a long time and until I came here this time, I have never seen him love anything or anyone except Daryl. I know that man loves you, he worships you, he would never hurt you, and he'd kill anyone who did. I'm married to a big tough Dixon man myself and I can say that, behind closed doors, he's tender, romantic and more interested in my happiness and pleasure than his own. Just trust Merle, he'll show you the way."

Beth took turns hugging both women, and thanking them for everything, the beautiful day, the wonderful food, the very special gifts, and for being her friend and easing her fears.

They continued to chat and enjoy one anothers company as Beth and Lori insisted on helping Michonne with clean up. They were all surprised at how the time had passed when Daryl came in at 5:30. He walked right to Michonne, put his arm around her and said, "Missed ya woman." She just smiled at him.

Then she realized, "Oh no Daryl, I didn't even think about your dinner."

"Well thank you kindly for that woman," he smiled, "I figured I wasn't at the top of your list today, so I stopped at the diner and got myself a burger." He held up a brown paper bag. Then he acknowledged the other women. "You have a good party today Beth?"

"Oh yes Daryl, thank you," she replied.

He chuckled softly and said, "Don't thank me, these women here done it all." Then he looked at Lori, "Thanks for helping my beautiful wife out today Lori."

She smiled, "It was such fun Daryl. I'm sorry you have to eat diner food, but I do believe there are some salad and petit fours left."

He looked a little confused, "what the hell is a petit four."

Lori smiled back and said, "Michonne will show you. Now I'll skedaddle so you can enjoy dinner with your wife."

Beth said, "Oh my gosh, Merle and Tommy will be getting home, I'd better skedaddle myself! Thank you so much Michonne, thank you so much Lori, this was such a wonderful day for me I could never thank you enough."

The women all hugged good bye, and as soon as they left Daryl took his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately, "Damn you're a beautiful woman, I'ma show you just how beautiful soon as I eat and have a bath."

She just smiled at him and said, "You're always at the top of my list Daryl Dixon."

As luck would have it, when Merle walked in the diner with Tommy the first person he saw was Carlotta. Merle just walked to a booth and had Tommy slide in, then he slid in next to him.

Carlotta came over with a menu and said, "What're you doing with this rug rat Merle?"

"I'ma marry his mama on Saturday, he's my boy. We'll both have a water and my son will have a glass of milk, I'll have a coffee please."

She was stunned, but she tried to act like she wasn't a bit bothered.

When she came back with the drinks Merle ordered Tommy a grilled cheese and tomato soup, and himself a hot roast beef sandwich. She leaned down and said to him, "Merle please, I'm the better woman for you."

"You was way outta line with Beth, Carlotta. I'm sorry if I hurt ya, thought we had an agreement. Truth is, there ain't no better woman than my Beth. I love her, I love the boy, I'ma marry her Saturday. Simple."

When he and Tommy got home she was still in her party clothes and he just smiled at the sight of her. Tommy ran and put his arms around her legs and Merle wrapped his around her shoulders. "Ya look mighty pretty Lil Darlin, prettiest girl in the world," he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You're the most handsome man in the world Merle Dixon, and also the best man. I love you so much, and I just want to make you happy."

xxxx

The wedding was to take place at noon. Michonne had spent Friday evening preparing scalloped potatoes, pea salad, a shrimp and tomato aspic, and making dough for dinner rolls she'd cook in the morning. Daryl had built a fire pit and rotisserie and was cooking a couple of venison roast on it. Rick and the kids were picking up the wedding cake from the bakery, and Lori was helping Beth get ready. Merle had taken Tommy for a ride. He wasn't allowed to come home until 30 minutes before the wedding, just enough time to get himself and Tommy ready, Beth would be at Daryl and Michonne's by then.

Daryl had come in the house to wash up, he wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close and said, "Missed ya Woman." She just smiled. "You outdone yerself Mishy, but you been working too hard. When we get back to the cabin I want you ta take it easy for a while. You and our baby need ta rest up. I want ya both healthy."

She just smiled at him and he smiled back.

Beth was a nervous wreck. Lori had had to practically put her garter belt and stockings on for her. Then the full slip she would wear, rather than a bra and half-slip; then help her with her hair, the dress and shoes, a dab of perfume behind each ear, on the inside of each wrist, and finally a little lipstick.

When they walked in the apartment Daryl smiled and gave her a low whistle, "My brother is a lucky man Beth."

She blushed and Michonne just went up to her gave her a big hug and said, "You're a beautiful bride Beth. I just know you and Merle are going to have a happy life together."

Merle was mighty nervous his own self. He got Tommy ready first, short pants, white shirt, suspenders and a bow tie. There was a knock on the door and Daryl walked in. "Can I help ya brother? Maybe poor you a shot a sumthin' for them nerves?" he was smiling.

"Nah little brother, I'ma try n stay sober for my weddin' night, but thanks anyway. Just gonna get myself dressed and go down there and marry the prettiest, sweetest girl I ever did see."

The judge had driven up from Savannah. Michonne had been put in touch with him through a chain of civil rights workers. He was young, a liberal and out to change the world, starting with the South. He greeted everyone at the apartment and enjoyed a sweet ice tea while they waited for the groom, the best man and the ring bearer.

When Rick announced he could see them coming down the driveway Beth and Michonne slipped in the bedroom.

Merle walked in, greeted everyone and took a deep breath. The judge asked, "Is everyone ready?" Merle nodded and took his place with Daryl standing next to him, Lori started the music on the small record player.

The bedroom door opened and Michonne stepped out smiling broadly. She carried a small bouquet of yellow and white roses.

Beth came slowly through the doorway, and when he saw her his heart skipped a beat and his stomach felt like it flipped. Her hair was pulled back in some kind of loose braid down her back, with little curls hanging on either side of her face, and there were tiny yellow and white flowers in her hair. Her white dress had small yellow flowers on it; it was sleeveless, tight on top and at the waist with just a bit of fullness at the hip and a straight skirt that went to just below her knees. She was wearing silk stockings with heels. He smiled broadly; he'd never seen her in stockings and heels. Her lips were a soft pink color and she had a beautiful blush on her cheeks. She was carrying a spray of yellow and white roses.

When she saw him standing there waiting for her she knew there was never anything she wanted more than to spend the rest of her life with this good man. There he stood in his brown suit, white shirt and a broad tie with a bold yellow and brown design. He had a small yellow rose on his lapel, and he was wearing his snazzy two tone shoes.

When she reached him they locked eyes for just a moment, and both of them knew they belonged to each other.

The vows were exchanged, and when Merle bent down and kissed her tenderly the small group cheered loudly. The judge said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Merle Dixon."

The mood was festive as everyone enjoyed champagne, a delicious afternoon meal and a beautiful cake featuring a bride and groom atop. The bride had yellow hair and the groom was smiling.

The judge used Michonne's camera to take a photos of the entire group, one of just the bride and groom, and one of Beth, Merle, Tommy, Michonne and Daryl. Michonne knew someone who would discreetly develop the photos.

There were cards and gifts and good wishes all around.

The entire time Merle and Beth could hardly take their eyes off one another. They were two people who had suffered terrible abuse, cruelty and hardship and they had found one another, they loved one another, and they were about to build a life together. They were incredibly happy.

Rick and Lori announced they were leaving and Tommy was going with them. Lori promised Beth he would have great fun with her children and she'd bring him home Monday morning. She hugged Beth and Merle, Rick shook Merle's hand, gave Beth a quick hug and they were off.

The judge thanked everyone for a great day and made his own departure.

Merle hugged Michonne and thanked her for everything, he came close to hugging Daryl, but that just wasn't what they did, instead they looked at each other with deep affection and shook hands.

Beth hugged Michonne and thanked her for everything she'd done. Michonne smiled and whispered in her ear, "It's all going to be wonderful Beth."

She hugged Daryl; he stiffened at first and then hugged her back, "Welcome to the family little sister."

She and Merle walked up the driveway to their home, when they reached the door he scooped her up in a bridal carry, leaned down slightly to open the door and carried her across the threshold, "Welcome home Mrs. Dixon."

 **A/N This seemed like the right place to stop this chapter. I know I left ya hanging a little right here, but I'll be back soon. Please read and review xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Oh you guys, you're so great to me. Thank you for the reviews, the faves the follows, and you're support for what is, admittedly, a very non-conventional pairing. I have had some comments that my dialog can be confusing to follow – I'm working on that! As for our lovebirds, please remember we're a step back in time, 1947-48. Lots of things weren't talked about and the terminology and body knowledge were a bit different. And please be gentle with me, this is my first time writing a "sex scene," I'm definitely more of a "fade to black" kind of gal. xo**

He carried her all the way to their bedroom and set her on her feet, he stood before her, "Beth ya made me the happiest man in the world today. You're everything to me Lil Darlin' and my aim in life is ta make ya happy, ta keep ya safe, and ta show ya every day just how much I love ya. I want ya ta always remember that Darlin'. I know yer a little scared, I understand, but I ain't gonna make ya do nuthin' ya don't wanna do, and anytime ya want me ta stop, or do sumthin' else, ya just say the word. We got all night and we're gonna take it slow. I want ya ta know I'ma have an easy touch with ya. Okay Darlin'?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes Merle. I'm so proud to be your wife, and I do trust you, and I want to make you happy too. I have something special Michonne and Lori gave me to wear, I'll go put it on."

She started to turn toward the bathroom, but he put a hand out and stopped her, "Nah, Darlin', I want ta undress ya myself. It's like a present I been waitin' ta unwrap for a long time. Whatever the ladies got ya, you can model that for me tomorrow, we ain't goin' nowhere," and he smiled.

His words made her a little nervous, but they also made her feel a warmth between her legs, like she did when he kissed her so deeply at night and ran his strong hands along her back and arms, and then came so close to touching her breasts.

"Okay Merle," and she gave him a small smile.

He got down and slipped her shoes off first, then he stood and began kissing her deeply, he reached behind her head and carefully undid the braid and loosened her hair so it hung down around her shoulders. He leaned back and said, "Darlin', when you and me are in this bedroom together I want ya ta always wear your hair down for me, a'ight?"

She felt herself getting warm, "Yes Merle, always."

He smiled, put his fingers through her hair on either side of her pretty face, he leaned down and began kissing her again. He felt her responding as she began to softly lean into him, he reached behind her and slowly unzipped the dress. He pulled his face away for a moment and she took a deep breath, he slowly slipped the dress from her shoulders, he stopped there and began to lightly rub his hands on her shoulders and then her arms, and before she knew what had happened the dress was slipped off her upper body, that's when he got on his knees and slowly pulled the dress the rest of the way down, stopping to rub his hands along her hips and bottom, squeezing her bottom just a little.

She felt like her panties were getting damp, but it didn't feel bad, it felt exciting.

He helped her step out of the dress, and he set it on the bedside chair. He smiled up at her then, and he began to softly and slowly rub his fingers up and down her right leg. It felt good, it was making her breathe a little harder, and she felt like her panties were getting more damp, then snap and snap and the garters were off. She marveled at how he did that, she had so much trouble getting them snapped.

He slowly began rolling her stocking down, taking his time. He stopped and kissed her leg, touched her inner thigh, and she felt his fingers quickly graze her panties, more dampness and she was starting to feel anticipation for whatever he would do next.

Merle smiled to himself when he'd felt her panties were damp, he was hoping he was gonna do this right for her, and so far, things seemed to be going okay.

He repeated the garter and stocking removal on her left leg. She again felt him briefly graze her panties with his fingers, she thought maybe she should be embarrassed that her panties were wet, but she was just so excited, and he didn't seem to mind.

When both stockings were off, he began to slowly rub up and down her hips and the sides of her upper thighs. She felt like her knees and legs were weakening when suddenly he snapped the garter belt off.

She was left with only her full slip and panties.

He stood and wrapped his fingers through her hair and started kissing her deeply again. Then he was kissing her neck, and lightly sucking the skin of her throat. That's when his hand slowly cupped her breast and she tensed. He sensed it immediately, leaned back and asked, "Ya okay Darlin'?"

She couldn't speak, she just gave him a small smile and nodded yes.

He returned to kissing her and then began to fondle her breast. He could feel her hardened nipple through the delicate silk fabric of the slip, she was already aroused. He slowly leaned back and gently slid his fingers under the straps of her slip. He let the straps fall to her arms and then he slowly pulled the top of the slip down revealing her breasts. She reflexively covered her breasts with her hands. He softly put his hands over hers and whispered, "Darlin' I'm your husband, I love you, you're a beautiful woman and I want to see your body, please don't hide from me."

She gave a small nod and let him move her hands away. He stood back and looked at her for just a few seconds, then he reached out and covered her breasts with his hands, just as she had done. He slowly took his hands away, looked in her eyes and said, "Darlin' they're beautiful. Now, would you unbutton my shirt for me?"

And although she was nervous, and she had a little trouble with the first button, she did want to see him without his shirt. She knew how strong he was, she had felt his solid arms around her and she knew he was muscled. She got the buttons undone, but wasn't quite sure what she should do next, she just looked at him. "Slip the shirt off over my shoulders Darlin'." And she did.

He still wore an undershirt, it was sleeveless and tight and the look of his body thrilled her.

He looked in her eyes and asked, "Ya okay with me takin' this undershirt off? I understand if ya don't wanna have ta look at the scars, and I can just leave it on."

"Merle I'm your wife, you're the most handsome man in the world and I want to see your body, I truly do. I'm not scared of your scars."

His smile was ear to ear as he crossed his arms in front of him, reached to either side of his shirt and pulled it over his head and off.

She reached out and tentatively touched his arm, tracing her fingers along his biceps, then she did the same with his chest. Her face was bright red, and she was nervous, but her curiosity outweighed her embarrassment.

Her interest in him excited Merle more than he would have thought it could and he scooped her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He moved a hand down to her breast again, brushing her nipple with his thumb. He sensed her arousal and it enhanced his own.

He stopped long enough to remove her slip, then he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She was naked except for her modest white panties.

He stayed standing as he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his trousers. Beth was definitely nervous, but she couldn't stop looking at her husband. He kept his underwear on, but she could see a large bulge in them, it made her feel excited, and a little frightened at the same time.

He lay down next to her and gently held the side of her face, then bent down and kissed her softly. He moved the hand to her breast and alternated between fondling the breast, and lightly pinching her nipple. She was beginning to squirm with arousal and he moved his mouth down over her breast and began sucking on her nipple and nipping at it lightly.

She started to moan, and it made him feel both thrilled and relieved, but when she hoarsely breathed, "Oh Merle," he became intensely aroused. That's when he made his move and slipped his fingers into her panties. She froze for just a minute, and he paused, but then she breathed, "Don't stop."

He looked up at her and said, "I love you Beth." And then he removed her panties.

He gently rubbed his fingers in her wet curls, he knew better than to rush it now, while he continued to suck and nip at her breasts.

Beth was definitely responding, he could feel her getting wetter, and her hips were lifting slightly and rhythmically off the mattress. He slipped a finger into her and she gasped, he asked, "You okay Darlin'."

"Yes Merle."

He continued slowly moving his finger in her, then he added a second. She gasped again, and he looked at her, and said, "It's gonna make it easier later Darlin', just gettin' you ready, okay?" she nodded, unable to speak.

He continued to move his fingers in her, pumping lightly and she was beginning to respond and becoming more wet, he started to rub circles on what he knew was a very sensitive little bump women had down there. She immediately began to respond, and he continued his ministrations, while also kissing her breasts, her flat little stomach and the skin near the top of her mound. She would tense a bit now and then, but she was definitely in a high state of arousal. He started to feel her getting close to cum and he encouraged her, "C'mon darlin' cum for your husband." He quickened his moves and she cried, "Merle!" as she had her release.

He hugged her closely and said, "I love you Darlin', ya feelin' good now?"

"Oh yes Merle," she was nearly breathless, "Is that all? Are we done?"

He smiled and said, "Not quite little darling, not quite yet." And he removed his shorts.

He rubbed his hand along her womanhood and whispered, "Spread your legs for me Beth." She complied and he positioned his body over hers. She felt his manhood and she was startled but also eager, she realized she wanted him.

He had himself propped up on his hands and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, the throat, and the breasts. He looked at her and asked, "Ya ready for me Darlin'?" She nodded, and he used a hand to help guide himself into her. He took it slow. She gulped and he stopped for a few seconds until she relaxed and then he pushed his full length in as gently as possible. He slowly began moving back and forth, and soon she responded with movement of her own.

He kissed her, told her he loved her, told her how good she felt, how lucky he was. She responded with moans and occasionally managed to whisper, "Merle."

When he knew she was getting close again, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, he began to breath softly into her ear, "You're gonna make your husband cum baby, you're so good, so beautiful, so sexy. I love ya Darlin'." The whole time rubbing his forefinger along that sensitive bump. When he felt her start to go, he let go and they came together, him yelling "Beth, oh darlin'." And her feverishly breathing out, "Merle."

He didn't pull out right away, but he shifted the bulk of his bodyweight to the side and off of her. He looked down at her and said, "I love ya Mrs. Dixon, love you so much it damn near hurts."

"I love you. Did I do it right Merle?" she was practically whispering.

He laughed softly, "Do it right? Damn Darlin', you did it great. That there was the best I ever had. You're it for me Beth, the best. But I'm more worried about you. Was it okay, you have some fun, feel good?"

"Oh Merle, I had no idea it could be like that. It was very exciting, I liked it a lot."

He couldn't help it, he chuckled, "Damn woman, you are something else. Do you have any idea how worried I been that you wouldn't like it at all, that you'd hate every bit of it, and me, and never wanna have nuthin' ta do with it or me again?"

"I'm sorry for that Merle. I was so scared and so nervous, but I love you and I wanted to try and like it, but it was you who knew what to do, you who made it good for me. I am so blessed to call you my husband, no one else could make me happy like you make me happy."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Soon they were both sleeping soundly.

They woke up chilly sometime later and crawled under the covers together. They held each other tightly and he rubbed her back, and she rubbed her had along his arms and back and soon they slept again.

Early morning there was a knock at the back door and Merle knew it could only be Daryl. He threw his bathrobe on and went to the kitchen door. "What's up brother?"

"Sorry ta say Merle, but Michonne and I gotta head home in a little while. I gotta go on an assignment in three days. I wanna get her safe out in the woods, get her supplies ta last while I'm gone. There's a bus leaves about noon, I'll get her ta that, then I'll start drivin'. She wants you and Beth ta come down and have coffee and breakfast with us, she's got sumthin' in the oven."

"Well shit baby brother, I hate ta see you two leave. Damn, I'll get Beth and we'll see you down there in a few minutes." Daryl just nodded and headed back to the apartment.

Beth had heard the conversation and was already getting dressed. Merle said, "Hope ya ain't mad darlin'"

"Oh no Merle, I'm not mad at all, I would hate for them to leave without us saying goodbye, oh Merle, I'm going to miss Michonne so much, well Daryl too, but I've loved having her here."

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her, "Don't be sad Darlin', we'll go see 'em when Daryl gets home from his mission, k?"

"Oh yes Merle, please, I would love that!" That took some of the edge off them leaving.

Michonne had prepared a delicious casserole of sausage and potatoes with eggs. There was sliced fruit and a sweet pastry, plus strong brewed coffee. But mostly the four just wanted to talk, to have a chance to be together. Merle told them he and Beth would be there when Daryl got home from his mission, to just call when they were ready for company, but in the meantime, if Michonne needed anything, anything at all, Merle would be there in a jiffy.

Michonne asked Beth to come in the bedroom and help her with a few things. When they were alone Michonne asked her if she was okay, and if everything had been alright. "Oh Michonne, you were so right, Merle knew just what to do, I never felt like that before. I really liked it."

Michonne wrapped her arms around Beth's shoulders, "Little sister, you are without a doubt the sweetest thing. I'm so happy it all went well. I can't think of a better mix than you and Merle, except maybe me and Daryl," she smiled.

The women promised to stay in touch with weekly letters and a monthly phone call.

Merle told his brother again how much he appreciated everything Daryl and Michonne had done for them, how he could never repay them for how they'd come through. Daryl just said, "You're my brother Merle, you and me, we're the only ones that know what that hell was we lived, I ain't never gonna let ya down, and I know you ain't never gonna let me down. It's what we do, we're family." They just gave each other that steel eyed look and shook hands.

Merle and Beth helped them pack everything up, get it in Daryl's truck, and clean up the apartment. Michonne dressed in disguise so Daryl could get her to the bus stop with her little bag. It was so hard to leave her there and he cursed the assholes who couldn't just accept people. He kept telling himself someday they'd be able to walk hand in hand down the sidewalk.

Merle and Beth made their way back to the house. They were both feeling sad, Merle sat on the couch and Beth sat next to him. He put an arm around her and she snuggled into him. "I'm sorry Michonne has ta leave, I know yer gonna miss her. We'll see 'em as much as we can, it ain't that far, k?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Merle, I know you're going to miss Daryl. Maybe someday the world will change and they won't have to hide. It's all just so unfair."

He gave her a tight squeeze then jumped up and said, "I think I need ta take a shower. Why don't ya come on in there with me, maybe you can wash my back, and I'll wash yours."

She was a little taken aback, "Really? I didn't know married people take their showers together."

Merle laughed and said, "Darlin' you're sumthin' else."

 **A/N That seemed to go well for our lovebirds. I'm thinking about doing a chapter, or perhaps more, focusing on Daryl and Michonne, how they met, fell in love, and maybe following them home and seeing how they live their lives. Let me know how you feel about that. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N And we're back! Thank you all so much for the faves, the follows the reviews. And thanks to the guests for their comments. This chapter we're going to have a mixed bag, we're going to see how Merle and Beth are doing, and we're also going to learn a little more about Daryl and Michonne. I hope you enjoy.**

Somehow sharing the shower with him was more intimidating than sharing the bed.

First off, she never took showers, just baths. But that wasn't really what was daunting, it was the fact that they would be completely naked, in a small stall, in a very well lit room.

He could see she was nervous, and he attempted to reassure her, "Don't ya worry Lil Darlin', we're just gonna have a shower and enjoy each other a little bit. We ain't gonna do the other, I ain't the kinda man that would have his wife in the bathroom. Maybe after we get all cleaned-up, then you'll wanna lay with your husband in our bed." And he smiled warmly at her.

She gave him a shy smile and nodded.

He got in the warm spray first, then held out his hand to her and she went to him. He began by washing her hair, then his own. And then he stopped to kiss her deeply and she was surprised that she enjoyed it so much.

Then he took the soap and a wash cloth and began to wash her arms and her back and finally her breasts and stomach. She was getting excited by his touching, she had'nt expected that. He asked her to do the same for him, and she found it quite thrilling to touch him that way.

He started to wash her legs and then moved to wash between them and she heard herself moan. He smiled at her and then he washed her bottom, at first she tensed, he paused and looked at her, and she just nodded her head. And again, she was surprised how much she liked it.

He held his washcloth out to her and ask in a hoarse whisper, "Will ya do the same for me Darlin'?"

She still hadn't been able to find her voice, so she just nodded. She knew her face was bright red, but she also knew she was excited to touch his body. She was both fascinated and intimidated by his manhood. She was surprised it had fit inside her.

When they were done he stepped from the shower first, quickly wiped himself down with the towel, and then got one for her, she reached her hand out to take it, but he just smiled and shook his head no. He dried her off and she was surprised how excited it made her.

When he was done he put his arms around her tightly and gave her a kiss filled with desire. Then he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

And this time when they made love she didn't tense or hesitate. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, and she also knew she loved his touch.

Merle was happier than he ever remembered being or ever thought he could be. He looked out the kitchen window and he saw the little building, and he thanked God for the apartment out back that brought her to him.

He didn't want her cooking or doing any type of work, so he said he'd handle dinner. She had some hamburger in the fridge and he just made them each a patty, fried up some potatoes and opened a can of corn. Nuthin' fancy, but she seemed happy.

"I'ma hate ta leave you in the mornin' ta go ta work, gonna be a long day. I'll tell ya what, I don't want ya worryin' about supper, I'll get home as soon as I can and we'll just go out ta eat. You just take it easy tomorrow and we'll get back in full swing on Tuesday. Sound okay?" He smiled that big smile she loved so much.

"Thank you Merle, that's so nice. You do know that I enjoy doing for you, don't you?" She smiled almost shyly.

"Yes Darlin', I know, I just like ya ta have a little time off now and again. I don't aim ta have my wife be a workhorse, K?" He had his serious face on now.

"Yes Merle, it sounds very nice. Tommy and I will work in the garden, but not too hard," She smiled more now.

The next night when they walked in the diner Carlotta was working. Merle was holding Tommy's hand, and his other arm was protectively around Beth's waist.

He nodded to Carlotta and they took a seat.

Carlotta never made any trouble.

xxxx

Four weeks later Merle, Beth and Tommy were headed to the cabin in the woods of North Carolina to see Daryl and Michonne. Beth was so excited to see them and so curious about their cabin. She wanted to see where they lived, she wanted to talk to her friend, and she couldn't wait to see if Michonne's tummy had grown.

She was surprised how far into the woods they drove, but she supposed that was why Michonne and Daryl weren't worried about being discovered.

When she saw the cabin she practically jumped up and down in her seat. "Darlin', are ya excited or sumthin'," Merle smiled.

She laughed and nodded yes and her excitement got Tommy all wound up, and Merle just laughed. He was a happy man.

Beth loved the cabin, it seemed just perfect for Daryl and Michonne. The living room spanned the width of the house and was furnished with big, comfortable chairs and a huge couch. There was a wall with nothing but bookshelves and they were full. When Beth mentioned it Michonne just smiled, "I may have a small addiction to reading."

Daryl snorted and said, "Mishy likes her damn reading so much she made me learn how ta read so I could do some of it for her."

Michonne just laughed.

Beth had never seen a kitchen quite like the one in the cabin. It had a huge ancient wood burning cook stove that was in perfect condition. The sink was large enough for her to take a bath in, and there were long expanses of countertop that were all butcher block. Rather than the modern built in cupboards, there was an old fashioned Hoosier cabinet, a pie and jelly safe, and two large oak storage cabinets. Pots and pans hung from hooks above the stove, and ceramic mixing bowls sat on the Hoosier. It was beautiful. Michonne explained to her Daryl had designed the kitchen for a single man who liked to hunt and be able to bring the game home and butcher it in his own kitchen. The concessions to modernity were a refrigerator and also a freezer unit.

"My husband is a wonderful provider of game meat, and not only does he harvest it himself with a crossbow, he cleans and butchers it all himself, and then he cooks it for me, he's quite the man," she smiled.

Michonne showed her to the room she, Merle and Tommy would share. It was good size with a big feather bed covered in a colorful quilt. Rather than a built in closet, there was a large freestanding wardrobe cabinet. There were two bedside tables. Michonne had made up a small cot for Tommy in one corner of the room. Beth loved it all.

"You and Daryl have such a beautiful home Michonne, I love it," Beth smiled at the woman.

"Thank you Beth, but again, I have to give Daryl all the credit for this lovely home. He designed it, built it, and he built most of the furniture. The only thing that changed when I moved in was, he built an additional wardrobe for our bedroom, and he built the bookshelves in the living area. The man is a multi-talented genius," she smiled proudly, her love and admiration for Daryl so obvious.

When they walked back to the living area Michonne looked to Merle and Daryl, "Would you two watch Tommy while I take Beth for a little walk outside?"

Daryl didn't hesitate, "Course woman, but I want ya ta take yer gun and yer blade, I seen wolf sign."

Michonne walked close to him, he wrapped an arm around her and simply said, "I love ya woman."

She smiled and said, "I love you too, husband."

Beth loved the way they were with each other.

Merle walked over to her, put an arm around her waist, and said, "Ya stay close ta Michonne, if anything tries ta bother ya, she won't hesitate ta kill it." And he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, Merle."

Beth could not believe the beauty of these deep woods. There was a small backyard area with a grill and a homemade smoker, a nice sun porch that was screened in, and a picnic table. But beyond that was nothing but trees.

"I love your screened porch Michonne, it's so pretty and it seems relaxing," Beth smiled.

"Daryl built that for me so I could sit outside and read, even in the worst bug months. Once it was done, we found we often enjoyed having our dinner in there," Michonne was smiling.

"You two are so in love, and you sometimes seem like you're in the same thought. I wonder, if you don't mind telling me, how did you and Daryl meet?" Beth had been wanting to ask her for so long.

Michonne smiled and she began her story:

 _Well it started off a very sad, but touching moment. I had gone to call on a woman at her home, Mrs. Bernice Combs. Mrs. Combs had lost her middle son, Walter, in the war, and she had been having some trouble getting his things, and she thought he'd been awarded a medal she wanted very much to have as a keepsake. Mrs. Combs is a lovely woman, but like many people of color she is not well educated and writing letters to people in a position of power was daunting for her. The N.A.A.C.P. had asked me if I could try and provide her some assistance, and of course I agreed._

 _We were having tea and cookies in her parlor while she told me her story when suddenly a military jeep pulled up to the curb in front of her house. We both looked to see a man in a Marine uniform step out of the jeep and walk towards her front door. Mrs. Combs was a bit frightened, so I went to the door for her and I opened it before he even had a chance to knock._

 _He had the most intense steel blue eyes I'd ever seen, I asked him, "May I help you?"_

 _He responded in a very serious tone, "Hello Mam, I'm Master Sergeant Dixon with the United States Marine Corps. I've come to pay my respects to Mrs. Bernice Combs, mother of Walter Combs."_

 _By then Mrs. Combs was on her feet and at the door. She said to him, "Sergeant Dixon, Walter spoke so highly of you, won't you come in?"_

 _He nodded his head, stepped into her parlor and said, "Mam, I just wanted ta come by and speak to ya a little about yer son, if that would be alright."_

 _Mrs. Combs smiled brightly at the man and said, "Please, have a seat, may I get you tea and cookies?"_

 _"That would be real nice mam, I appreciate it."_

 _I was impressed that he knew enough about the sensitivities of the situation to accept her offer of food and beverage, as many white people don't want to eat or drink from the same glasses, dishes and utensils as Negro people._

 _Negros hadn't even been allowed to join the Marines until 1942._

 _After she'd gotten his tea and a plate of cookies for him, Mrs. Combs introduced me to him, and told him why I was there. I was surprised when he stood, nodded his head to me and said, "Very nice to meet you Miss. I sure am glad Walter's Mother has someone ta help her out." He was so respectful, and I wasn't really used to being treated so formally by white people._

 _He proceeded to tell Mrs. Combs that he wasn't there in a professional capacity, but that he wanted to come by and tell her what a fine young man Walter was. He had been his training officer in firearms and he told her Walter was an exceptional student, an outstanding Marine and a true American Hero._

 _He gave Mrs. Combs a photograph he had of himself and Walter on the gun range. Mrs. Combs had tears in her eyes, thanking him for coming to her home to tell her good things about her son, and to give her such a special gift of a photograph._

 _He told her stories about Walter and the things he'd learned, and she shared stories of Walter growing up._

 _She asked him if he would kindly stay for dinner and he said, "Mam I'd be honored ta share a meal with the Mother of a fine Marine like Walter Combs."_

 _I think it was in that moment that I fell in love with Daryl Dixon._

 _To go on with my story, Mrs. Combs is not a woman of means, she prepared a humble meal of ham hocks and turnip greens with hoe cakes. Daryl acted as though that was the finest meal he'd ever eaten, and he told her, "Walter was mighty lucky to have a mama that's such a good cook."_

 _When he excused himself for the evening I walked him to the door and he said to me, "I'd like ta get ta know ya better Michonne. I got a place off base, I could fix ya dinner or sumthin', whatever ya like."_

 _Well I was completely enamored of him, but I just couldn't see how this could work and I said, "Don't you think this would be way too complicated?"_

 _He looked at me with those eyes and he said, "Part of my field of expertise is dealin' with and overcoming complications, and for a fine woman like yerself I got no doubt I can make this work."_

And we began our love affair. We came out here, or we met at Mrs. Combs house, and she has kept our secret for us. In fact, Mrs. Combs is my midwife.

"Oh Michonne, that is such a beautiful story. I hope I get to meet Mrs. Combs. And I can sure see why you fell in love with Daryl," Beth smiled at her.

"Well I'd say we both did very well in the husband department Beth, Merle is a fine man and a supportive and loving brother to Daryl," Michonne smiled back.

"Now, we'd better get back inside before our husbands panic," Michonne laughed softly.

As soon as they walked in the door Daryl went right to Michonne, put an arm around her and said, "Missed ya woman." And she just looked at him and smiled.

Beth didn't think she would ever tire of watching that scene.

Merle looked a little concerned as he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I's getting' worried about ya Darlin'."

"I'm sorry Merle, we were just chatting and I guess the time got away from us," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"S'okay Darlin', I just worry about ya s'all," and he gave her a tight hug.

That evening they had a delicious dinner of wild boar, which Daryl had bagged the day before and had been smoke cooking for hours, with rice, hush puppies and collard greens. Michonne had made a beautiful pecan pie for dessert.

Merle declared, "Daryl, we are lucky men, we both married us women who can cook like nobody's business. Won't be long now we'll both hafta go on one a them diets."

The next morning the brothers left just before sun-up to hunt. Beth and Michonne spent a leisurely morning drinking tea and teaching Tommy his letters and numbers.

Later they took Tommy outside, and Michonne was sure to tuck a pistol in her waistband and a blade in a sheath on her belt. She was determined to teach Tommy to jump rope. She told him she'd been the jump rope champion of her neighborhood and she expected her nephew to follow in her footsteps.

Tommy was able to skip it once each time, pretty good for such a little guy, and the best part was they all laughed and had fun.

Merle and Daryl bagged a nice little buck, they gutted it, and then Daryl strapped it to his back to carry it home.

Along the way Daryl asked, "So how's the married life Merle? You and Beth seem real happy."

"Ahh little brother, smartest thing I ever done was marry that woman. I almost let her get away from me, but Rick talked some sense into me, and I'm mighty grateful," Merle had that trademark smile that seemed to span his whole face.

"I'm happy for ya brother, who'd a thought a couple redneck assholes like us would end up with the finest women in the world," and Daryl smiled that barely there smile.

Beth had asked Michonne a million questions about the baby, did she know when it was due, _six months_ , were they hoping for a boy or a girl, _either_ _would_ _do_ _nicely,_ had they picked out names, _yes_ , _but_ _they_ ' _re_ _secret_ , had she felt the quickening, _no_ _probably_ _next_ _month_ , was she scared, _no_.

Michonne finally laughed out loud, "Little sister, you sure do ask a lot of questions, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh, well I don't think so but we like to do, you know, 'that' a lot and I'm just thinking I could have a baby," Beth's face was red as a tomato.

Michonne hugged her and said, "I've told you this before Little Sister, but I just have to say it again, you are the sweetest thing. Doing 'that' a lot could definitely lead to another baby for you and Merle."

xxx

Beth had a burning question for Merle, on the drive home from the cabin. when Tommy had fallen asleep, she asked him, "Merle, how did you feel when you found out Daryl was going to marry Michonne?"

Merle looked over at her for just a moment, looked back at the road, took a deep breath and said, "I ain't proud, but I ain't gonna start lyin' to ya. Truth is, Daryl come ta see me, said he had sumthin' important ta talk ta me about. Boy told me he was in love, but he didn't have ta tell me, I could see it when he talked about her. Told me he wanted ta marry the woman, I thought it was good. Then he told me she's a Negro and I come unglued. I told him he was crazy, told him he was gonna ruin his life, reminded him it was illegal. We fought, first yellin' at each other, then throwin' blows, it was real bad stuff. Happened right in our backyard. When we was both bloody and spent, he asked would I please be willin' ta meet her. See Darlin', Daryl and me, we was always all the other one ever had ta count on. Our Ma died when we were little guys, and you already know about the ol' man and what he done. So Little Brother and I, we fight, we cuss, but we always make up, cuz we don't know no other way than ta take care a each other."

"So," he continued, "I said I'd meet her. I drive out ta the cabin. Figured I'd get there, take one look at her and tell 'em both sayonara, and that'd be that. But when I watched how they was tagether, I saw how happy she made my baby brother, I saw what a good woman she was and how she adored the boy, I knew I had ta get the hate outta my heart. She was gonna be my family. I struggled for a while, and she knew it. But she was patient, she understood me. I love Michonne, she's been a good thing for Daryl, he used to be dark and sullen, never seemed to have a happy moment. But now he's happy cuz of her. And now I'm smarter, a better man, I know it don't make no difference what color the woman is, baby brother deserves ta be happy."

And all she said was, "I love you so much Merle."

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed learning a little something about Daryl and Michonne. I am considering a short spin-off, just a few chapters, focusing on them. But that would be some time away. Thank you for reading, you're the best. Please review. xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N You guys are so great. I appreciate you all. If you read my other fics, you know I don't hate Maggie, but in this one, she is not one of our faves. Thank you for reading.**

Like all couples, Beth and Merle had their squabbles and tonight there was definitely trouble in the air.

She'd asked if she could go clothes shopping with Lori and he'd said, "Sure Darlin' get yourself sumthin' pretty. I told 'em down at Davison's you could charge on my account any time, let me give ya some cash too, in case you need anythin' else you can't get at Davison's."

"Oh thank you Merle, I'm very excited, Lori knows so much about clothes and fashions," every time she gave him that big smile he fell a little bit more in love.

Well he never thought he'd see what he saw when he walked in the door that night, she had a great big smile on her face as she slowly turned around to show off her purchase.

She saw his lips close in on one another, his jaw clinch tight, and his eyes turn angry. "What ya got on there Beth?" his voice was rough.

"Well this is the latest fashion Merle, aren't they cute?" She could tell he wasn't happy but she wasn't quite sure why.

"Where's Tommy?" he asked.

"He's outside playing with the toy truck you got him," she smiled.

"Good, cuz we're gonna have us a discussion. What the hell Beth, what was you thinkin'? That ain't no kind of outfit for a woman!" He was so angry.

"Well Lori got a pair too Merle, they're the latest thing," She tried to sound cheery, but she was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"I don't give a damn what Lori wears, that's Rick's business, but I'll not be havin' my wife wearing pants. Pants are for men, women wear dresses, that's that," and he was fuming.

"But Merle, I like them, they're so comfortable, I thought you'd like them too," she didn't know what more to say.

"Well you were wrong Beth. I want my wife lookin' like a lady, not like she thinks she's the man a the family. I won't have it Beth, I just won't have it, now I'm firm on this," she knew by now when he said he was firm he was not wavering.

She looked at him and burst into tears. Ahh fuck. "What Beth, now what? You expect me ta tell ya it's okay, keep 'em, wear 'em cuz yer cryin', well I ain't gonna. Ya know I like ta make ya happy, but damn, I can't abide this, I just can't."

And she went up to him and put her arms around his waist and said, "I hate it when you're so mad, it scares me."

And that's when he felt the guilt.

"Darlin', I didn't mean ta scare ya, I'd never mean ta do that. But dammit girl, yer my wife, I got ta tell ya how I feel about this, and it ain't good. I Like ya in a dress, like a women's s'pose ta be. I ain't mad at ya, I ain't, just don't want ya wearin' them pants. Makes ya look fast," he was definitely having a hard time.

"Fast?" she asked, "what do you mean by that?"

Now he was on the spot, "Fast, ya know, easy, like yer willin' ta mess around with men."

And then the crying really started and she ran in the bedroom.

Oh hell no. And he followed her in there, he put his arms around her, and she tried to pull away, he pleaded, "Please Darlin', please don't try ta get away from me, I ain't gonna hurt ya, I love ya so much. I just got ideas 'bout the way things are s'pose ta be. Don't be mad at yer husband, I ain't mad at you. Please."

And she looked at him and said, "Please Merle, go in the other room and give me a few minutes to myself."

And he thought for sure that she hated him, and he just nodded his head and walked from the room. Defeated. What was he gonna do without Beth? His life wasn't worth livin' if she wasn't in it.

A few minutes later she came out of their room, she had on a pretty pink dress with a tight waist, full at the hip, cap sleeves and a peter pan collar.

He was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful than his wife at that moment. He went to her and he hugged her close, "I don't know what I'd ever do without ya Beth, my life would be over. I love ya so much. If ya feel like ya gotta wear them pants I ain't gonna stop ya."

"I love you Merle and I don't want to upset you or go against you. I've been wearing dresses my whole life, and if that's what you want, I won't change."

And he pulled her even closer, kissed her and said, "Whatever you think is best Darlin'."

And she never wore pants again.

xxxx

The next day there was a letter in the mail from Maggie, they exchanged letters every two weeks or so. Maggie was still living in Michigan with her husband and she always talked a lot about him in her letters, how perfect he was, and how much in love they were.

She opened the letter expecting to read the usual updates of daily life but there was more to it than that, Maggie was coming to visit.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt. She hadn't seen Maggie since before Tommy was born, and he was now three and a half years old.

As much as she loved her sister, there was a time they'd been the best of friends, she couldn't help feeling anger toward her.

Why hadn't her sister taken more care of her, Beth had been so young. Why hadn't she and her then boyfriend offered to take Beth when they moved to his home state of Michigan? Why did her sister practically let her and Tommy starve? If it hadn't been for Merle what would have become of she and Tommy? So many questions.

It said in the letter that Maggie would be arriving on the Greyhound Bus on the sixth, which was next Monday, just five days away. She was feeling nervous, excited, angry and confused.

When Merle got home he knew right away something was wrong.

"How ya doin' Lil Darlin'? Everythin' go alright taday?" He could tell it hadn't.

Tears came to her eyes and she told him, "I got a letter from my sister Maggie today, she's taking the Greyhound and coming for a visit, she's going to be here on Monday."

"Alright then Darlin', she's yer sister, so tell your husband what's wrong here," he always felt her sister hadn't done right by her, but he'd never said anything and he didn't plan to, that was her family business.

And it all came spilling out of Beth in a rush, the way her sister had left her behind four years ago, the abandonment she felt, how she'd had to turn to strangers to help her when she was going to have Tommy, how she and Tommy may have been out on the street and starved if she hadn't met Merle, how Maggie hadn't come to the wedding, how Lori and Michonne were better sisters to her than Maggie, and she went on, and he let her. And when she was done, he wrapped his arms around her, held her tight and told her he loved her.

He wanted to tell her she was right, her sister was an asshole, he and Daryl would never do each other that way, no matter how pissed off they were. But he didn't feel it was his place, not yet, maybe they'd work it all out, and he hoped they would. But if Beth's sister upset her, caused her any unhappiness, he doubted he'd be able to hold in his own anger at her.

In the meantime, he held his wife, let her cry, and just kept telling her he loved her and everything was gonna be alright.

Beth got the spare room ready for her sister, and Merle took off work for an hour so he could take Beth and Tommy to pick Maggie up at the bus depot at 11:00 a.m.

He knew Beth had worked hard on a fancy lunch for her sister, although in his mind he questioned why she went to so much trouble.

But he knew his wife was having a hard time with all of this business so he didn't say anything. He'd told her ahead of time he wouldn't be staying home to have lunch with them, the shop was busy and he didn't want to be away long.

He was relieved to have an excuse.

He'd told her he'd take everyone over to the family restaurant in Robinson for supper so she didn't have to worry about cookin' that night.

When she got off the bus she came a runnin' toward Beth, she was taller and darker haired than his Beth, but she was a pretty gal.

He could see Beth tense when her sister hugged her, and he just had an uneasy feelin' this "reunion" could go bad at any time.

Beth introduced Merle to her sister and he got the feelin' she wasn't impressed. Maybe it was because after saying 'hello' to him, her next question was, "Just how old are you?" Well shit the bed. He just answered truthfully, "Turned 31 last month, why? How old are you?" That shut her the hell up.

He drove them home, he ruffed Tommy's hair and said, "See ya tonight son," and then he turned to Beth, kissed her on the cheek and said, "See ya tanight Lil Darlin'." He turned to Maggie, gave her a nod of his head, got back in his pick-up and happily headed back to the shop.

She served the fancy chef salad Michonne had taught her to make along with a crusty French bread. For Tommy it was peanut butter and strawberry jam. She'd made a chocolate cream pie for dessert; she knew Merle would be happy to have a slice of that after dinner tonight.

Maggie asked a lot of questions, where did she meet Merle, what was his story, what about his family, didn't she think he was a little old for her. But she crossed the line completely when she looked at Beth and asked, "Well he looks and acts pretty gruff, does he hit you?"

"Maggie! How could you even ask such a thing? Merle has never raised a hand to me. He's the kindest most gentle man in the world. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't come into my life. Tommy and I were hours away from being out on the street with no place to go and no food to eat. I thank God every day for sending Merle to me."

"So, I guess you traded your youth and provided sex for a place to live and a man to take care of you, is that right?"

"Maggie! How could you say such an awful thing? I love Merle and Merle loves me! Tommy and I are going in my room now, because I don't think I can even look at you." And picked Tommy up, went in her and Merle's room and shut the door. She lay down on the bed with her son and tried hard not to cry, she didn't want the little boy to see her upset.

When Merle got home her sister was sitting on the couch reading one of those Hollywood gossip magazines. There was dirty dishes and leftover foods on the table, he just knew this was bad.

He found her in their room. She was sitting in the chair with Tommy in her lap telling him a story. He could tell she'd been crying and he was almost afraid to ask. He just walked over to her, put his arms around her and Tommy and said, "I missed my little family this afternoon, is everythin' okay Darlin'?"

And she told him what had happened, she left nothing out. He was furious, but he was trying to seem calm. Family was family and he didn't want to overstep, but dammit, Beth was his wife and he couldn't stand to see her upset.

"What do ya wanna do Beth? I'll do this whatever way ya think's best. Ya want her ta stay, I'm fine, she's yer sister, ya want her ta go I'll take her to the depot, you tell me."

She swallowed hard, looked at him and said, "I won't let her disrespect you that way Merle. It's mean of her to say some of those things to me, but I'd put up with it, but you're my husband, I can't tolerate her talking bad about you. You're a good man, a wonderful husband, Tommy's father. I want her to go home."

He studied her for a minute, then reached his hand around the back of her head and pulled her close to him, "Okay Darlin', I'll take care of it. You just take it easy in here with Tommy, I'll be back directly."

She whispered, "Thank you Merle."

He went out to the living room, looked at Maggie and said in as calm a voice as he could muster, "Ya hurt my wife, ya upset her and made her cry. I can't have that. You can say anything 'bout me ya want, that don't matter, but I won't have ya makin' my wife unhappy. I'ma take ya to the motel across from the depot, I'll pay for yer room for the night and give ya bus fare. If you was a better person I'd feel bad, but you ain't half the woman your baby sister is. Where's yer bag, I'll get it in the pick-up."

She jumped up, "Oh no you don't buster, what have you done to my sister, why would she choose you over me. You're bullying her, I know you are!"

He was about to respond when Beth came storming out of the bedroom, "It's time for you to leave Maggie! I won't have you talking that way to Merle. He took care of me when you never had the time or the love, or concern. You just stick with your husband and I'll stand by mine!"

Then she turned to Merle, gave him a quick hug and said, "Thank you husband, I love you," and went back in their bedroom.

They were both silent on their way to the motel. When they arrived, he took her bag, went to the desk and paid for the room. He gave her a business card, "If ya have trouble, call the shop, don't be botherin' Beth. She's got a tender heart Maggie, and ya broke it. I don't know why ya gotta be so mean, but I can't allow it in my home. That's my family now, it's my job ta protect 'em. I wish ya luck." And he turned and left.

It would be many years later, but the sisters would eventually reconcile, and although it wouldn't be a strong bond, they would again be family.

 **A/N And so, although Beth and Merle may have their disagreements, they will always support and defend one another. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you! You guys are the best. I appreciate you following my story of Merle, Beth and Tommy. We're fast forwarding just a few months here, let's check in with everyone.**

It had been two weeks since they'd returned home from Daryl and Michonne's cabin.

When Daryl called Merle they'd dropped everything and rushed to be there. The baby was coming. They'd been fortunate enough to arrive in time for the baby's birth, and they stayed for 10 days after so Beth could help Michonne and see her through her recovery.

Baby Ben was so sweet and so cute, and he shared so many qualities of both parents. It had been such a lovely time. But Merle had explained to her how difficult coming times would be for Daryl, Michonne and Ben, the rest of the world would not be as accepting as them, and Beth could see his deep concern.

They'd gotten home and both she and Merle, especially Merle at the shop, had been so busy catching up on things, it seemed like they hardly saw each other. She was glad for their nights cuddled in bed. She loved everything about sharing a bed with Merle.

But she knew something was wrong, she hadn't been feeling well since they got home. He'd been leaving so early for work he didn't know how sick she got every morning. And throughout the day, if she stood on her feet too long in one spot, she often felt quite dizzy, she was so tired all the time and she just didn't have an appetite. She thought she should probably see a doctor, but wasn't going to say anything to Merle just yet, he had enough on his mind and she didn't want to worry him.

xxxx

Merle would be home from work soon, and she'd just finished making the gravy for the pot roast when she heard someone honking a car horn loudly in their driveway.

She took Tommys' hand and cautiously headed out the front door with him. There was Merle in a fancy new car, all smiles, and then Axel pulling up behind him in Merle's pick-up, and finally another of Merle's employees, Jim, in one of the garage's tow trucks.

Axel jumped out of Merle's pick-up, tossed him the keys, got in the tow truck with Jim and they were gone.

What in the world? She thought to herself.

Merle had a great big grin on his face as he came to her, "How do ya like yer new car Lil Darlin?"

"What?" She was confused.

"It's a brand new Chevy Station Wagon Darlin. Ain't it pretty? I decided it was the perfect family car, and it's yours to use just as soon as you learn how to drive and we get ya a license. Whaddya think a that!" She could tell how pleased he was with himself.

"I think it's a beautiful car Merle, but do you really think I'll be able to learn to drive?"

"Why sure Darlin' I'ma teach ya, ain't nuthin'to it!" She could tell he was excited, so even though she was terrified at the thought of driving, she tried to act just as excited.

After dinner he took her and Tommy for a ride in the new wagon, he explained what everything was in the car, all the switches and dials, how the radio worked, how the heat worked, which pedal was the gas pedal and which was the brake pedal, how windshield wipers worked and what the gauges were for. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed, but he smiled, "It's even got the automatic transmission 'stead of the standard, that'll make it easier for ya ta learn."

And she had no idea what that even meant.

"We'll go out in it Saturday, I know a place where there won't be no one else around and you can practice, gonna be a lot a fun," she could tell how happy he was.

Still she tentatively asked, "Are you sure I'll be able to do this Merle? It seems a little scary."

"I ain't worried Darlin', I taught Daryl ta drive when he was nine years old, and Rick taught Lori two years ago. She does okay, right? This will get ya to the grocery and shoppin' and any appointments you and Tommy got. You won't have ta ask Lori every time you wanna go somewhere and I'm workin'. And when Tommy starts ta school it's gonna come in real handy. 'Sides, you're only gonna drive right in town. Anywhere else, I'll be driving, I won't be havin' ya out on the highway by yourself. It'll be just right when we go ta visit Daryl, Michonne and the little one, much more pleasant a ride than the pick-up. That's fine for a man, but I want my family ta ride in a nice car."

And she knew he was resolved that she was going to learn to drive, and she knew she would do anything to make him happy so she was going to try even if she was scared out of her wits.

It was a beautiful machine. Merle said it was called a 1948 Chevrolet Fleetmaster, it was kind of a burgundy color with wood panels on the sides, white sidewall tires, a vinyl roof and three rows of seating. It just seemed so darn big, but she was going to try her best, she wanted Merle to be proud of her.

She barely slept Friday night, she was so nervous. She didn't want to disappoint Merle, and she did think it would be so nice not to have to depend on other people every time she needed to go somewhere, but it was a frightening machine, so big and so powerful.

She fixed a big breakfast for Merle, as she did every Saturday and Sunday morning, but between feeling queasy like she did every morning, and being a bundle of nerves over her driving lesson, she couldn't eat a thing herself.

Merle didn't miss it, "What's the matter Darlin', ya ain't eatin', tiny thing like you, ya gotta eat, and 'sides yer gonna need yer strength drivin' taday," and he gave her that grin, and she did feel a little better. She would do anything for that grin.

It was hair-raising, and she could tell she was making him a wreck, but he tried to remain calm and patient, "No Darlin, ya gotta turn the wheel a little more." "DARLIN'! Don't step on the gas so hard." "Okay, now, you wanna ease onto that brake pedal, not slam onto it." It went on, and she tried and tried to do everything just like he told her, and after a couple of hours she finally started to get the hang of it, well at least a little. After three hours she felt pretty confident, and 45 minutes later he said, "Okay, why don't you drive us on home. Just go slow and remember everything I taught ya. Tomorrow I'll teach ya how ta parallel park it."

Oh No! She never thought about having to learn to park it. She'd often marveled at the way he could parallel park, thinking it seemed impossible to maneuver one car in between two other cars.

But she drove it home, and managed to ease it in the driveway with no incidents. When they got in the house she saw Merle do something she had never seen him do at 11:30 in the morning. He went to his cupboard above the refrigerator, got down his bottle of whiskey, poured himself a good helping and drank it right down.

Sunday morning Merle drove them to church in the new car. Once they'd married he'd begun accompanying her and Tommy to church, unless he was out hunting. She knew he didn't really care to go to church, and she knew he only did it for her and Tommy, and it just made her love him more.

After services they drove home for Beth's parking lesson.

"I'm nervous about this Merle, it seems like it would be very difficult to park this big car," and she was wringing her small hands together.

"Nuthin' at all ta worry about Darlin', ya just gotta follow a pattern, why you'll learn this in no time," but his stomach was churning and he wasn't altogether sure she'd be able to do it, but dammit, he was gonna do everything in his power to help her.

He set up two garbage cans behind the house to represent two parked cars and show the spot she'd have to pull into and park. To the amazement of both of them she didn't have too much trouble learning the parking. He was feeling a lot better and so was she.

"I'ma pick ya up a drivin' manual tomorrow and you can study up on that. We'll take a little drive every night this week, and then on Friday I'll come home a little early and take ya to get that driver's license. How does that sound?" There was his big ol' grin.

She responded with a big smile of her own and said, "That sounds perfect Merle. I was scared at first, but now I'm feeling more confident and I'll enjoy being able to do a few errands without having to bother you or Lori."

After he left for work Monday morning she called Lori and asked her if she had a doctor she went to about female things, Lori did and gave her the doctor's name and phone number, but also asked, "What's wrong Beth, are you okay." Beth just told her she was sure everything was just fine, that she just had a couple of little things she wanted to talk to a doctor about.

Then she called the doctor's office and made an appointment for the following Monday, she was sure she'd have her license by then and could just drive herself. No one would ever know.

The week went well. Every night after supper she, Merle and Tommy got in the new car and she drove around the neighborhood, practiced making right turns, practiced making left turns, and practiced her parking. Merle was happy with how well she was doing, and that pleased her and made her more convinced she could pass her test and get her license.

During the day she studied her manual while Tommy napped. She was so grateful to Michonne for the reading lessons, if she hadn't had those she didn't know if she would have understood the confusing way the manual had been written.

She was still having a lot of trouble with her stomach, besides often getting sick in the morning she was queasy throughout the day, and she was still having dizziness. One day she had almost fallen, but had managed to grab hold of the cabinet door and slowly ease herself down until she was sitting on the floor. She felt weak and more tired than usual, even when she got a good night's sleep.

Merle had said something to her three times now about her not eating enough, looking pale and seeming tired. She could tell he was concerned, but she just kept telling him she was nervous about her driving test and she was sure once that was over she would be just fine. He didn't seem convinced and she wasn't either.

"If you ain't lookin' better and eatin' right in the next few days I'ma insist ya go to the Doctor, I don't want no arguments Darlin', I'm firm on that, K?"

"Yes Merle, I promise, I want to feel better too, but I'm sure it's just a case of bad nerves," and she tried to smile convincingly, but she could tell by the worry in his eyes he was not persuaded.

Friday morning Merle told her not to cook supper that night. He'd be home early to pick her and Tommy up so she could take her driver's test. After the test they'd drive over to Robinson and have supper at that nice new restaurant. She hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you Merle, you spoil me so."

And he hugged her back, kissed the top of her head and said, 'I love ya Lil Darlin', sometimes I worry I ain't takin' good enough care of ya."

"Oh Merle, you treat me like a queen, I never had someone treat me so special like you do. I love you," and she felt tears in her eyes and she wasn't sure why.

He looked at her with a mix of love and concern and said, "I love ya Darlin', don't know how I ever survived without you. You take it easy taday, and I mean that, you just enjoy Tommy, no housework no nuthin', we'll worry 'bout all that tomorrow, you mind me now, k?"

"Yes Merle, I promise," she hated to see him worry.

She passed her test and she was so excited, "I never in my life thought I'd have a driver's license Merle," and she giggled and said, "Heck, I never thought I'd learn how to drive. I'm so happy Merle, thank you."

"Darlin', ya know I'd do anythin' for ya, I'm glad you're happy, now let's get in the car and I'll drive us over to Robinson for supper," he gave her a quick hug and then opened the car doors and helped her and Tommy in the vehicle.

Beth found she was finally hungry when they got to the restaurant, and she ordered beef, which was very unusual for her but for some reason she craved the red meat. They had a nice family dinner and when they got home and got Tommy to bed, Beth and Merle could hardly wait to get each other in the bed.

Merle saw his wife as sweet and delicate, and he liked taking it slow and easy with her, no rush, just savoring every minute of their intimate times. He liked to kiss and nip and gently suck on every inch of her body. He liked it to last, and it seemed she did too, he loved it when she moaned his name, and loved it even more when she cried it into his chest as she came, trying to muffle the sound.

xxxx

Beth told Lori she had to run a couple of quick errands Monday morning and asked if she'd mind keeping an eye on Tommy for a little while, she didn't want to deceive her friend, but she also didn't want Lori to worry, and if she was pregnant, she wanted to tell Merle first.

She was early for her doctor appointment Monday morning, she was anxious to find out why she'd been feeling so poorly. Oh she suspected she was pregnant, she would be thrilled about that, but she was afraid something was wrong.

The doctor did his exam and there was a blood test and a urine sample, and then the nurse had her get dressed and come with her to the doctor's office. She sat across the desk from him and he looked at her kindly, "Mrs. Dixon, as you suspect, I feel fairly certain you're pregnant, but we'll have a positive answer in the next few days, in the meantime, I do have some other concerns, which is why I ordered the blood test. While we wait for those results, and I've put a rush on them, I have some steps I would like you to follow. I want you to be sure and get plenty of rest, I want you to try and eat even when you're not feeling particularly hungry, maybe spread it out throughout the day, rather than overwhelm yourself with three large meals. Try not to be on your feet too much, take small breaks throughout the day. I want to see both you and your husband back here Thursday morning, do you think your husband will be willing to come in with you?" The doctor sounded both kind and serious.

"Yes doctor, I'll try hard to do all of those things, and I know my husband will come with me, he's a good man," she was ready to cry, but tried hard not to let the doctor see.

Merle could see it the minute he walked in the door, something wasn't right. Oh she had his supper ready, and she was sweet, and she was smiling at him, but he could tell. He looked across from her as they ate their dinner and simply said, "After supper I'ma do the dishes, I want Tommy ta bed early, then you're gonna talk to yer husband about what's goin' on here."

She blinked nervously, and said, "Yes Merle."

When Tommy was tucked in bed she went to him, he was in his chair looking at the Reader's Digest and she made a move to sit in his lap, he reached for her, held her tight and she could tell he was tense. He softly asked, "What Lil Darlin', tell yer husband, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you Merle, I just didn't want you to worry, but I've been a little worried, so I made a doctor's appointment with Lori's doctor and I saw him this morning," she could feel Merle tense even more, "I suspected I might be pregnant, and the happy news is I am," for a moment he smiled, but then he tensed again, he knew the other shoe was about to drop, she continued, "The doctor thinks there might be a complication. He wants me to take it a little bit easy, he wants me to eat more, especially meat and eggs and green vegetables like spinach, and he doesn't want me to stand on my feet too much at one time. I think that's everything, that, and he wants to see us both in his office Thursday morning at 9:00 a.m."

Merle was stunned, he didn't know if he was happy, if he was sad, if he was excited or if he was scared. He just knew he couldn't live if she wasn't okay.

He was excited at the idea of a baby for he and Beth, but he wanted her healthy and safe more than he wanted a baby. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do, what he did was, he held her close, he kissed her neck and her face and her lips and he rubbed his hand along her back and he just kept telling her how much he loved her.

Then he said, "Darlin', don't ever hide nuthin' from me again, please. I'm your husband, it's my job ta take care of ya. You ain't supposed to have ta go through anythin' alone. It breaks my heart ya didn't tell me sooner how you was feelin'. Ya gotta have more trust in me, more faith in me."

"I'm sorry Merle, I won't ever keep anything from you again, I guess I was just scared myself, and I didn't want to worry you, you work so hard and you take such good care of me and Tommy," She looked at him with her big blue eyes and all he could do was hug her tighter.

 **A/N Well, happiness with a little fear thrown in. I'll be back very soon and we'll see what the doc says. Thank you so much for reading, please review. xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N You guys are so great, thank you for loving this couple as much as I do.** ** **Remember I'm no medical expert, so please just go with it.** A lot is going on in this chapter, so get the popcorn, or in my case, wine.  
**

Merle didn't want to let on to her but he was so worried that he just couldn't help himself. He wanted her to be alright, no matter what else happened Beth had to be alright.

Before he left for work he took her in his arms, "Just take it easy taday Darlin' and I mean it. I've told ya that before and ya still think ya gotta be cookin' n cleanin' all the time and I'm tellin' ya not to. I'm yer husband and I'm puttin' my foot down, don't go against me Beth. And don't be cookin' we'll go out ta dinner when I get home," he had his hands on her shoulders as he leaned back and looked in her eyes, "Please Darlin', just do like I say. I love ya." And he hugged her to him.

"I love you too Merle, and I'm sure everything's going to be just fine. I'm going to make myself eat more today, I promise, and I promise I won't do any heavy housework. I'll be good Merle," and she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

He gave a quick nod of his head. He tousled Tommy's hair and simply said, "I'll see ya tanight son, you be good for Mama, hear?"

"K Daddy, bye bye," the little boy smiled and waved his hand. At least that made Merle smile.

When he got to the shop he called the agency and told the manager he needed a good woman who could come two mornings a week to do housecleaning, laundry and ironing. He wanted to interview the applicants first and choose the ones he thought suitable, then his wife could talk to them and make the final decision.

The manager said he had four good women he could send over this afternoon. Merle agreed.

Merle chose two women for Beth to speak to. The first, Edith, was a 30 year old woman of color, she had a happy personality and a big pleasant smile, but her manner was quiet. Merle thought Beth would like her.

The second woman was Ida. Ida was an older white woman, she had a stern look to her, and definitely seemed like she could handle the work, but he wasn't sure Beth would get on with her.

He asked Ida if she could come to the house in the morning at 8:30, and asked Edith to come at 9:00.

He let Axel and Tara know he wouldn't be in before 10 in the morning.

He felt good, he felt like he was taking care of his wife like a husband is supposed to, making it so she didn't have to work so hard. He was sure she'd be happy and grateful.

He was wrong.

He got home a little earlier than usual so he could talk with her before they went to dinner.

Tommy was out playing with his trucks in the backyard.

He hugged her and asked how her day was, and she asked about his, then he said, "I made a big decision taday, I think yer gonna be real happy Darlin'."

"What Merle, tell me," she was excited and smiling.

He grinned and said, "I decided you needed help with the house. I interviewed two gals taday, they're comin' over in the mornin' so you can talk to 'em and decide which one you wanna hire."

She started to cry and he was completely confounded.

"What's the matter Darlin', why ya cryin'? Ya know I can't hardly stand that," and he made to hug her and she pulled away. Now he was perplexed and a little angry.

"Don't ya do that Beth, you tell me what's wrong, don't ya just pull away from yer husband, it ain't right."

She tried to compose herself, but she was having trouble speaking, finally she began in a whisper, "I didn't know I wasn't keeping a good home for you Merle, I thought you were happy with my homemaking. I tried to be a good wife to you," and she started crying even harder.

And he couldn't fuckin' believe it. Merle hadn't ever seen the like a her. She was a sensitive little thing, sure not like any of the woman he'd ever been tangled up with, and definitely not like anything he'd grown up with, sensitivity was not allowed in their shack. But this woman, his sweet wife, everything seemed to go straight to her heart, and a mighty tender heart it was.

So he put it plain, "Beth, Darlin' the very first thing we're gonna talk about here is the reason I married you. Yer the only woman I ever loved Beth, the only woman I ever wanted ta spend all my time with, yer the sweetest person I've ever known, and in case ya ain't noticed, I treasure you. And I also gotta say, yer the most beautiful woman I ever saw. I sure as hell didn't marry you cuz I was lookin' for a housekeeper and a cook."

"Now that I made that clear to ya I'll tell ya true, yer the best wife any man could dare hope for, and ya keep a beautiful home. And I ain't never ate any better cookin', ever. In fact I don't think there could be better cookin'. This was just a house 'fore you moved in, now it's our home. It's just I don't want ya workin' so hard. I don't want ya doin' all that hard work that might hurt ya, might hurt our baby, the scrubbin' on yer hands n knees and the waxin' and the ironing. You got yer sewing, I'd rather think of ya spending that time you'd be doin' that rough work, doin' work ya like, makin' baby clothes, makin' Tommy's play clothes, and making yerself pretty things, whatever things like that ya might enjoy."

And this time when he reached for her, she let him. She was still crying, but it was softer. "Ya okay Darlin'? I can't stand it when yer sad, can't stand ta think I hurt ya, I just want ya ta get better, stronger and our baby too. I think I'm doin' the right thing here Beth, I truly do."

She looked at him and said, "You're so good to me Merle, I'm sorry I pulled away from you, I won't do that again, ever. I want to be healthy too and I surely want our baby to be healthy. Thank you for being such a good husband to me and taking such good care of me."

And Tommy came in the screen door and screeched, "Daddy home!" and he was jumping up and down and he ran to Merle and hugged his legs.

Merle picked him up and asked, "How's my boy? Was ya good for Mama taday?"

And the little boy smiled and nodded his head, "Yes Daddy."

And Merle smiled big and said, "Who's hungry? Daddy's cookin' pancakes for supper!"

And the little boy giggled and said, "Me! Me!"

And Beth chimed in with a smile, "Only if you let me cook the bacon."

The next morning Merle sat quietly next to her while she chatted with Ida and then Edith. She was still unsure about this housekeeper idea but she wasn't going to go against him, she knew he was only looking out for her.

He'd told her he would take care of the business side, and he'd already explained to the women that his wife was gonna have a child and she wasn't real healthy right now, whoever was hired would be doing all the heavy housework, also doing the ironing and whatever else his wife needed.

As he had thought she would, she told him she preferred Edith, and he told her he'd take care of it, she'd be startin' next week, workin' Tuesdays and Fridays, 8:00 a.m. through 12:30 p.m. with two 15 minute breaks. She could work more hours if they needed her.

xxxx

Neither Beth nor Merle slept well Wednesday night. Neither wanted the other to know how fearful they were of what the doctor might tell them. So he just held her and they both tried to rest.

They dropped Tommy off with Lori and arrived at the doctor's office 10 minutes early. The nurse called them in and they were shown to the doctors private office, where he sat at his desk.

The doctor stood and greeted them, "Mrs. Dixon, and you must be Mr. Dixon," he reached his hand out and he and Merle shook.

The doctor was a little surprised by her husband. He was obviously far older than her, and he had a rough look about him, the doctor felt some concern for her. But then he got to know a little about Merle Dixon.

"Please be seated Mr. and Mrs. Dixon," the doctor began, "I have the results of your blood tests back Mrs Dixon, and it's as I suspected, it seems you have serious anemia. Based on what you've told me about your health and dietary history prior to meeting Mr. Dixon, I suspect you may have been anemic for years. To compound the problem, with pregnancy most women develop anemia. I suspect because you were suffering from this condition already, your case has advanced."

And Merle asked, "S'cuse me here doc, but what exactly is anemia?"

"I'm sorry, I probably should have discussed that with you first," the doctor started, "Anemia is a condition that develops when blood lacks enough healthy red blood cells or hemoglobin. Hemoglobin is a main part of red blood cells. If you have too few or abnormal red blood cells, or your hemoglobin is abnormal or low, the cells in your body will not get enough oxygen. There are several symptoms related to anemia, and pregnancy makes these much more pronounced, they include: Easy fatigue and loss of energy; an unusually rapid heartbeat; shortness of breath and headache; difficulty concentrating; dizziness; pale skin; leg cramps; and insomnia."

He continued, "With the pregnancy we have to think about how serious the impact could be on both Mrs. Dixon and your unborn child. Certain deficiencies can directly contribute to certain types of birth defects, and low birth weight. We also have to be concerned about preterm delivery. And we have to worry about Mrs. Dixon, we want her to come through this pregnancy and delivery safely."

And Merle looked concerned as he asked, "Well I know my wife ain't been feelin' good, she tried ta hide that from me at first, but I could tell she wasn't eatin' enough and she was lookin' so dang pale. So now, you tell me, what're we gonna do ta beat this thing?"

"Well we're going to start with supplements, Mrs. Dixon you'll be taking three pills a day. The other important thing is proper diet. You'll want to eat plenty of foods high in Iron, like meat, if you'll eat liver it's the highest in Iron, it's your best choice, but most every meat is a good source of Iron. Do you like meat?" He looked to her.

She looked quite nervous, almost scared. Merle reached over and took her hand, squeezed it gently and smiled at her. She relaxed a little and said, "Well Merle likes to have meat or fish every night for his supper, but I don't always eat mine. I guess I'm just not used to it."

"I understand, but if these foods are readily available to you, you need to eat them," the doctor said kindly.

Merle said, "Well my wife she don't eat much, we got plenty, but she don't seem ta have much appetite."

"I see, how about you try eating a little more throughout the day Mrs. Dixon, instead of trying to eat three big meals. If you feel like you're too full for a big snack, have a little spinach or some green beans. That's not too filling and they're full of Iron. I want you to remember, you really are eating for two. You need this Iron rich food and so does your baby."

The words came rushing out of her, "But I could still do all my own work if I eat right and take medicine, is that true? Because Merle wants me to quit working so hard around the house, he's hired a lady to come in twice a week and help me, but I think I can do it all myself, I think that's okay don't you doctor?"

And that made the doctor smile, "Well I think you're a lucky woman. Do you know how many women wish their husband would just appreciate all the work they do? Your husband not only knows how hard you work, he wants you to have help. I think that's wonderful. You take that time you'll and rest, and maybe pursue other interests."

Merle smiled that big old smile she loved and said, "See there Lil Darlin', like yer husband told ya."

And the doctor felt like she was in good hands.

"Now I don't want you two to worry too much, it's just going to take some effort on your part Mrs. Dixon, you need to eat right and be sure you take those supplements. I feel confident Mr. Dixon is going to make sure you do," he looked to each of them and smiled.

"Ya got that right doctor, it ain't easy gettin' this woman ta do like I say, but I'ma keep after her," and he pursed his lips.

xxxx

Merle wanted to stop and fuel up the wagon before they picked up Tommy, and he thought he should show Beth what type of gas to ask for, and what to have the attendant do and do to the car . He figured he'd be taking care of anything to do with the car, but just in case she needed to, he wanted her prepared.

He was shocked when they pulled into the station and that asshole Dave was workin', man he didn't like that guy. But when Dave approached him he seemed polite and well behaved. "Hey Merle, how're ya doin', what can I get for ya today?"

"Just a fill up with Ethel Dave, and don't bother checkin' under the hood, I got that, just the gas and the windows taday, thanks," Merle responded.

Merle looked to Beth and smiled, "See there, it's easy. Now I got a check in my pocket ta settle up last month's bill, gotta go in the office and see Jim for just a minute ta do that. I'll be right back Darlin'," and he and patted the top of her hand.

"Okay Merle," she smiled back.

The minute Merle was in the small building Dave approached her window and began to speak, "So, yer the hot young tail Dixon got hold of. Why he's a lucky man, what's a pretty girl like you want with an ol' piece a shit like him?" He reached out his hand and touched her hair and she tried to pull away, but he grabbed hold, "Don't be afraid, all I wanna do is show you a real good time. I could screw ya all night long. You just come on by when that old bastard's gone ta work and you and me gonna have us some fun," and he laughed, let go of her hair, hurried and finished his task before Merle returned.

Beth was frozen in place. She could feel her face was on fire, and she was fighting tears. She was hoping Merle wouldn't notice but as soon as he got back to the car he could tell something had happened, and knowing that bastard Dave, he figured it had something to do with him.

He drove over by the park and pulled into the small parking area.

"Why are we stopping Merle," she asked timidly.

"We're stoppin' cuz yer gonna tell me what just happened back there. And we ain't leavin' here 'til ya do, you tell it all to yer husband Beth, all of it," His eyes were steeled and his jaw was set.

And she was shakin' like she used to do, and she had those big ol' tears in her eyes, and in a shaky voice just above whisper she told him what Dave had said and what he'd done.

Merle maintained his calm, only because he didn't want to upset her any more than she was, it had already been a tough day. "Is that everythin' Beth, you ain't keepin' nuthin' from me now are ya?"

"No, I promise, that's everything.," her voice was so low he could barely hear her.

"I love ya Beth, ain't yer fault he talked to ya like that, he's an asshole, s'cuse me for saying that, but it's the truth," he gave her a hard hug and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Okay, let's go get our boy and I'll get you two on home. I gotta get ta work," and it seemed to her that he was satisfied and that was that.

That wasn't quite the case.

As soon as he got them in the door he went in their bedroom and put his work clothes on, he came back in the kitchen where she was fixing Tommy a snack. "You get yerself a snack too, Darlin', just like the doctor said. I gotta get on ta work now, I'll see ya for supper." He kissed her and Tommy both goodbye, got in his truck and left for the shop.

As soon as he got in his office he called the service station and talked to the owner, Jim, "Hey yeah, don't tell Dave but I was gonna surprise him with a cold beer when he gets off work, what time will that be? 4:30? Perfect. Yeah, thanks Jim."

And Merle was gonna straighten that sumbitch out if it was the last thing he ever did.

He told Axel and Tara he had to leave work early and run a couple of errands, they were in charge and be sure and lock up tight.

It was 4:00 and he headed to the roadhouse. What he knew about Dave was, he was a no good bastard and a creature of habit, the guy had a routine and it was to be at the roadhouse unless he was workin' or sleepin'. Merle waited for him at the side of the building where he wouldn't be noticed.

As soon as he saw him park and get outta his old jalopy he went right up to him and threw a haymaker. Dave was laying on the ground rubbing his jaw, when Merle said, "Listen here Dave, nuthin' I want more right now than ta kill yer sorry ass, but I got a wife and kids I don't want them ta suffer while I'm in prison, so what I'ma do instead is beat the fuck right outta ya, yer gonna wish ta fuckin' christ almighty I'da killed ya."

And that's just what Merle did. Oh Dave fought back, but he wasn't full of enough fury and adrenaline to be a match for Merle.

When Merle was done, and Dave lay in a bloody heap in the gravel of the driveway, Merle leaned over, spit and told him, "Next time you disrespect my wife I will kill yer sorry ass. I gotta pretty good little spot I know out in them woods where I can just leave yer body for the wolves. Think hard on that Dave."

And Merle got in his truck and drove home to his wife and son.

He nodded his head toward her when he walked in the door, then he went to his cupboard above the refrigerator and poured himself a big glass of the whiskey.

She knew by the marks on his face and the blood on his hands what he'd done. She wasn't going say anything about it unless he did.

And then he spoke, "I ain't gonna let no one disrespect ya Darlin'. I'll get washed up for supper now."

And he headed in the bathroom, and she was so happy that she'd made one of his favorite dinners because, well, he was her hero.

 **A/N That Merle, he's the man. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, please review xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you, thank you, I can't say it enough. I love this little Dixon world where Merle is so tender, but also tough as nails. Let's see what our little family is up to…**

Three days after the "incident," Rick, in uniform, showed up at Merle's business. Merle was in his office checking some parts orders.

"Hey Rick, what brings ya by?" Merle asked it cheerfully, but he thought he might know and he sure didn't want trouble with the law.

Shit, his knuckles were scabbed over and he had a swollen and bruised spot above his right eye, and there was the cut that was just now healing at the corner of his mouth.

"Well Merle, ya know that guy Dave Johnson? I think you had a little trouble with him out at the roadhouse a few months ago," Rick was staring him hard in the eye.

"Oh yeah, Dave, well we worked our differences out since then, why?" Merle was just going ta play innocent, he didn't know what the hell else to do, and he wasn't gonna admit ta anythin'.

"Well it appears that someone beat the crap out of him three days ago in the roadhouse parking lot," Rick stated.

"That so? huh…" Was all Merle said.

"Yep, it was bad enough he had to go to the hospital, had to get some stitches and have his ribs wrapped, had to get his nose set, probably gonna hurt real bad every time he pees for a while too, someone did some damage to him," Rick continued to stare hard.

"Gee whiz, he musta really pissed someone off, I wonder who," Merle just stared right back.

"Funny thing," Rick continued, "Jim over at the service station said you called him that day, wanted to know what time Dave got off work, said you were gonna buy Dave a beer."

Merle nodded and said, "Yep, that's right, I did. But then I got ta feelin' guilty cuz Beth ain't been feelin' good and I thought I should get on home ta her. Thought I'd see Dave for a beer some other time."

"I see," Rick went on, "Whoever did that to Dave would probably be interested to know that he left town. Asked Jim for whatever pay he had comin' and said he was gettin' outta this godforsaken town."

"Well that's too bad, I guess I won't be havin' that beer with him will I?" Merle furrowed his brow.

"Guess not Merle. I'm glad to know you didn't have anythin' ta do with this, I'd hate ta see you gettin' in trouble," Rick knew, and Merle knew he knew.

"Say, why don't we all go ta dinner this Saturday? Beth and I tried that new restaurant over in Robinson a while back and it was real good. We'll take the kids and have us a nice time," Merle smiled his best full-of-shit smile.

"Sounds nice Merle, I'm sure Lori would like that, I'll let her know," Rick smiled his best I-ain't-fooled-by-your-bullshit smile, tipped his hat and left.

xxxx

Beth had made a chicken pot pie for dinner and it was damn good. He'd never been disappointed in one of her meals. Afterward she played some piano and sang, and he thought life was real, real good.

Tommy was sound asleep when they finally crawled in their own bed. He gave her a quick kiss, said, "G'night Darlin', yer husband loves ya." And just like that she started ta cry.

He couldn't imagine what was wrong, they'd had a nice evenin', shit, all he did was tell her goodnight. He put his arm around her, "What's the matter Darlin', why ya cryin', what happened?" Damn he hated this cryin' business worse than anythin'.

"I don't know why you don't want me anymore Merle, what did I do?" She sounded so sad.

His heart was breakin' and he didn't even know what the hell had gone wrong. "What're ya talkin' 'bout Lil Darlin', what's come over ya?"

"I think it's more of what's come over you Merle. I don't understand why you never reach for me anymore, it's been nearly two weeks since, you know, you've touched me that way, and I don't understand," she said through some pretty heavy cryin'.

"Darlin', a course I want ya, a course I wanna be makin' love ta ya any time you'll have me. I just thought you was in a delicate way and couldn't be doin' that stuff no more 'til after ya had the baby, cuz ya know, there's the baby and ya got yer anemia and all a that. I's tryin' real hard ta be a good man here Beth," Shit, he was confused as all get out.

"Oh Merle, I'm not dying from something. You making love to me isn't going to hurt me or the baby, and it surely isn't going to bother the anemia," She caressed his cheek in her tiny hand.

"Is that the truth Beth? Cuz if it is, that there is mighty good news," He still sounded unsure.

"Yes Merle, it's the truth. If I thought for even one minute it was going to hurt me or the baby I would ask you not to," She moved closer and put her cheek to his chest.

He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply on the mouth, then began to kiss her neck and caress her small breast. He reached his hand under her gown and skillfully removed the garment.

He kissed her breast and gently sucked on her nipple, he slid his hand down in her panties but stopped just as he slipped a finger in her, "You sure this is okay Darlin'?"

"Yes Merle, please," and she kissed him. And he removed the panties as deftly as he had the gown.

Merle relaxed into it and so did she. He slipped another finger in and she wasn't acting like it bothered her, in fact, she was getting more and more wet and softly moaning his name. He began to rub that special little spot with his thumb, while he continued to suck on her breast and flick his tongue across her nipple. When she came he held her tightly, "I love ya so much Lil Darlin, so much," he was nearly as breathless as she.

He moved his manhood into her, and then abruptly stopped. "Are you sure this ain't hurtin' ya Darlin'," he was still full of doubt.

"Please don't stop Merle, please, it doesn't hurt," she tried to reassure him.

He entered her fully then and begin to move within her. She could tell he was trying to hold back some, but when he slipped his hand between them and rubbed that little spot she came again and when she did, he came hard.

Merle went to work the next morning, just as usual, but at 9:00 he told Tara he had a quick appointment and he'd be back.

He drove to her doctor's office and when inside said to the receptionist, "Name's Merle Dixon, I ain't got an appointment or nuthin', but if the doc has a minute I need ta ask him 'bout sumthin'."

"Let me check," she smiled.

She came back to the desk and said, "The doctor said to please come on back, let me show you to his office."

Merle followed the woman and thanked her.

"Mr. Dixon, how can I help you today, I hope Mrs. Dixon isn't having any discomfort," The doctor looked concerned.

"Well it ain't that doctor but I got a worry," Merle looked at the man.

"Please be seated. What's your concern?" the doctor's expression relaxed.

"Well doc, I hadn't been havin' marital type relations with Beth cuz I's scared I'd hurt her or the baby. Then I's worried 'bout the anemia too. But damn, her feelin's was hurt and last night she started ta cry. I can't abide her cryin' like that, and I was missin' her and all, and so we had relations doc and I'm just worried. I don't wanna take no chances a ever hurtin' her," Merle looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"I see," the doctor responded, "Mr. Dixon let me assure you, as long as she feels able, it's perfectly alright to enjoy a physical relationship with your wife. The relations won't have any impact on her anemia. You're obviously a man who would stop if she asked you too, so as I said, as long as she's willing, all will be fine. If for any reason during the course of her pregnancy I feel you should stop having relations I'll let you know. Does that sound fair?" the doctor smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks doc, I feel better now, just didn't wanna take no chances," Merle looked and sounded relieved.

"Thank _you_ Mr. Dixon. It's nice to have one of my patient's husbands show such concern. Please call or stop by any time you have a question or concern," The doctor stood and held his hand out to Merle and they shook.

xxxx

Beth found that she enjoyed having Edith in her home. The woman was pleasant, a hard worker, and she had a knack for telling a story. Edith and her husband, George, had five sons so there were always plenty of stories.

She noticed too how Edith watched out for her, seemed concerned about Beth's well being and was always asking if she'd like a snack or if she'd like her to watch Tommy so she could nap. She did find herself taking the chance to nap.

She was trying hard to do everything the doctor told her. She'd started eating her meat at dinner, and tried to eat a little at lunch. She'd never eaten liver before but Edith had shown her how to prepare fried chicken livers. Beth found she could eat them but only if Edith made them. So it had become a weekly routine for Edith to fix her a lunch of chicken livers and collard greens.

Edith liked the young woman very much. Her heart was pure and she always saw the good in everything and every one. She treated Edith as an equal. Sat with her at the table when she took her break and even offered to make her tea or pour her lemonade.

Edith had told her, "Now Mrs. Beth yer not s'posed ta be waitin' on me, I'm here ta make yer life easier. Mister Merle don't want his wife workin' ta make tea and snacks for the hired gal."

Beth just smiled happily and said, "But Edith, you deserve it, you take such good care of me. The only person who takes more care of me than you is my husband." And both the women smiled at that.

Edith knew that man doted on his wife, he'd given Edith very specific instructions about caring for her, and he called his young wife every day to check on her and see if she needed anything.

xxxx

Merle and Beth had agreed they'd wait until she was four months along before letting anyone know they were going to have a baby. They'd tell Daryl and Michonne first of course, and then Rick and Lori. Beth planned to write Maggie a short letter and let her know.

Michonne and Daryl were both excited with the news, little Ben would soon have another cousin. They made plans to come for a visit right away.

Lori, Rick and the children had come by with a Teddy Bear for the baby and they'd all celebrated. Merle and Rick with a beer, while Beth, Lori and the children had lemonade.

xxxx

She'd been using that third bedroom as her sewing room, but now they wanted to use it for the baby. So Merle was fixing up the apartment out back as her sewing room. He planned to leave the bedroom in the apartment as it was, for Daryl and Michonne when they came to visit, and also so Tommy and the baby would have a place to nap while Beth was doin' her sewin'. And he didn't plan on changin' the kitchen, it was just that living room.

He was gonna move her stuff down there and make it a comfortable place for his wife to pursue this sewing she seemed to enjoy so much. He wanted ta make it nice for her. He'd built shelves for her materials and incidentals, put up rods for her to hang clothes and he'd built her a high table for cutting her patterns.

He smiled to himself thinkin' it had been just a short time ago all he planned for this place was to make money renting it out to some bachelor.

She wanted the baby's room to be pale yellow; she planned to sew curtains, sheets, blankets and pillows. And she was also planning to make the baby's clothes, gowns, undershirts, bibs and diapers. She'd already been to the store and picked up all of the material and she was anxious to get started.

Merle was fascinated that she knew how ta do all that. If it were up ta him he'd just go to the Sears store and buy it all. But his wife, she loved that kinda work.

She'd have ta leave the house while he painted the baby's room and she and Lori had a plan ta take the kids and look at baby furniture. He'd told her to get whatever she thought the baby needed, he knew nuthin' about what that might be, besides a crib.

She was excited when she saw how the baby's room looked, "Oh Merle it's perfect, just the color I wanted." When she smiled that smile he knew, as much as he hated paintin', he'd paint that damn Golden Gate Bridge for her, twice.

"I'm glad ya like it Darlin', now how'd ya do with yer shopping, ya find what you was lookin' for?" He caressed her cheek as he asked.

"Oh yes Merle, I found a crib and a chiffarobe that are so cute. The crib has little lambs painted on the end of it, and the chiffarobe has lambs painted on the doors. It's going to be perfect with the materials I bought. And the chiffarobe is low so I can make a nice little pad and use the top for a place to change the baby. And I got a nice baby buggy so we can take walks. I'm getting so excited," And there was that big ol' smile again.

"When they gonna bring it over, or do I need ta pick it up at the store?" he was gettin' excited his own self cuz damn, he loved seein' her so happy and thinkin' they were gonna have a baby together.

"I had to order it, they said it would take about a week, then they'll call and make arrangements for you to pick it up, I really want you to set it up because I trust you more," she told him.

"Sure Darlin' I got no trouble doin' that," he smiled.

"The only thing I still need is a diaper pail for the bathroom, I'll get that over at the Woolworth's store. Tommy and me can have a cherry lemonade at the counter while we're there," She didn't know if she'd ever been more happy.

xxxx

Merle was looking forward to his brother, Michonne and Ben comin' for a visit, but Beth, Beth was so excited he thought she'd burst.

As was necessary, they arrived late at night, Merle had left the gate unlocked so Daryl could simply slide it open and park close to the apartment out back.

Beth and Merle had heard the truck pull into the driveway and had hurried to the apartment. Daryl quickly slipped Michonne and Ben inside, Beth rushed in after, and Merle and Daryl unloaded the visitor's things from the pick-up and carried them in.

Merle and Daryl shook hands, but Beth and Michonne hugged each other tightly. Michonne said, "I've missed you little sister. I made a little something for the baby," and gave Beth a fancy little box. Inside were too pair of tiny knit booties.

"Daryl has a little surprise for you too, something he made. Daryl please bring it in from the truck, you can take it up to the house in the morning," she smiled broadly at her husband.

"Whatever you say woman, you're the boss and I know it," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before going out the door.

He came back in with a beautiful rocking chair and simply said, "You're gonna be needin' this little sister," and he smiled at Beth.

She hugged him and said, "Thank you so much Daryl it's the most beautiful rocking chair I've ever seen, I love it so much."

"I'm real glad ya like it, I's happy ta make it for ya," he nodded.

"Thanks baby brother, that there is real special," Merle shook his hand and they exchanged that "Dixon Brother's Look," as Beth and Michonne secretly called it.

They all enjoyed the brief visit, but it was hard on Beth when Daryl and Michonne had to leave two days later. Merle felt bad but all he could do was promise that, if the doctor said it was okay, he'd take her to visit Michonne soon.

xxxx

She'd put off the trip to Woolworth's but she was feeling much better and decided it was a good day to get that diaper pail and have her cherry lemonade with Tommy. Then she got the idea to stop at the shop and see if Merle could come have lemonade with them.

She went in the office and Tara greeted her warmly, she asked if Merle was available and Tara said, "He's out in the shop area with Axel, let me take you to him."

Merle was talking to Axel about a big job they had coming up for the county, when he saw her he paused, "Hey Beth what brings ya ta the shop," and he smiled at his pretty wife, tousled Tommy's hair and said, "Hey son, ya takin' good care a yer Mama?"

"Yes Daddy," the little boy smiled and hugged Merle's leg.

Merle picked him up, hugged him close and said, "Yer a good boy son." Then set him back on his feet.

Axel nodded toward her, "Miss Beth. Merle, I'll just go on over ta my station, we can talk more when ya ain't busy."

"Yeah thanks Axel," Merle nodded.

Then he looked at her and she replied, "Tommy and I were going to Woolworth's to get that diaper pail and have a cherry lemonade, we came to see if you have time to come with us," and she smiled that big smile.

But the big smile wasn't what made him decide ta go with her, even though he was way too busy. What made him decide was the way that little sumbitch he'd just hired, Randall, was eyein' her fanny. It wasn't just that he had a quick glance, he couldn't blame a man for that, but he had quit workin', was starin' hard, and lickin' his lips.

He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and said, "You bet Lil Darlin', that sounds real nice. Let me just wrap up a couple things here real quick and I'll see ya out at the car." He bent down, patted Tommy on the head, and smiled at her and his son.

Once she'd left the garage he went up ta the kid. Merle'd resigned himself, as long as he had such a pretty little wife men were gonna be lookin', but he wasn't gonna have none a this blatant lustin'. "What ya lookin' at there boy?" He asked Randall.

"Ah hey boss, just lookin' at that sweet piece ya got there. I bet she can wear a guy out," and the boy was smilin'.

So Merle explained it to him, "I'ma give ya a break kid cuz I just beat the fuck outta another man for disrespectin' my wife, but you're just a stupid kid and I'm feelin' charitable. I ain't gonna beat the fuck outta ya this time, just gonna tell ya ta get yer stuff, stop in the office and see Tara ta get whatever pay ya got comin', get outta here and don't ever come back, cuz if I ever see ya again I'ma kick yer nuts up inta yer throat and yer gonna choke ta death on 'em."

And then he went out to the wagon, smiled at Beth and Tommy and said, "Let's get on over ta the Woolworth's and have us a cherry lemonade, sounds delicious."

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed it, thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you all again, so very much. Shall we see how things are going in the Dixon household? They may be facing challenges.**

It seemed as if there was a black cloud hanging over their home.

It had started out as nothing out of the ordinary. He had a sore throat; Beth treated it with hot tea mixed with lemon and honey and hot compresses. But it continued to bother him. She'd finally gotten scared enough to take him to the doctor. The doctor said it was a type of infection and had almost run its course.

It finally cleared up, he seemed to be on the mend, but two weeks later, when she went in his room that morning, he'd developed a rash, seemed too tired to wake up, and his little joints were swollen.

Merle and Beth were near panic, could it be, no please no, not Rheumatic Fever. Children could be bedridden for a year, have permanent damage to their hearts. They couldn't bring themselves to speak about how bad the epidemics were, and how many children died.

Merle wrapped him in a blanket and they rushed to the car. They were at the hospital in 10 minutes, them and many other parents with sick children.

They waited, and they waited. Merle was becoming more and more agitated, but he knew the other parents in the waiting room were just as upset as he and Beth.

And he was almost as worried about Beth as he was Tommy. She was trying so hard not to cry, her small hand was shaking as she kept running it tenderly over their little boys head. She spoke low and soothingly, "Its okay Tommy, Mama and Daddy are here with you. The doctor is going to make you feel so much better. Please hold on sweetie."

It was finally their turn to see the doctor. Beth held the little boys hand while the doctor examined him, and Merle kept his hand protectively on her low back.

The doctor confirmed their fears, rheumatic fever. If the little boy survived there was the threat of permanent damage to his tiny heart. In the meantime the symptoms could be painful, there was the fever and the hot swollen joints often felt like the worst case of arthritis, even making the skin around the joint red. The only good news seemed to be the disease was not contagious and so Beth could be with her son.

There was no treatment except bed rest and aspirin. And he was so little, so young. There were no convalescent hospitals for him in their area, he would have to be cared for at home. They were relieved, really. They wanted to be the ones watching over their little boy.

Merle took his family home. They put the boy to bed and Beth asked him to bring her rocking chair to Tommy's bedside.

When he returned home that evening she looked exhausted. She'd made a big pot of soup, and his dinner, while continuously rushing in to check on Tommy.

He didn't want to see Beth trying to keep up this pace. She had her own health problems; and a baby on the way.

Merle felt like he had a gun to his head. He had a very sick little boy and an emotional, anemic, pregnant wife. He needed to take care of his family.

The first thing he did was call Edith. Well, like a lot of folks, Edith didn't have a phone, but he had the phone number of her Aunt who he could ask to have her call him about work, someone would go to her home and let her know, and she'd go back to the Aunt's house and call.

When Edith returned the call, he told her about Tommy's illness and asked her if she could begin coming four days a week, all day. The woman was distressed over the news of Tommy's illness. One of her own sons had the Fever just last year. She readily agreed to the extra hours and told Mister Merle she would do everything she could to help Mrs. Beth and to care for little Tommy.

He would have Edith there Monday through Friday and he would begin taking Fridays off. Tara could reach him by phone if they had questions, or really needed him at the shop.

He was determined to get his family through this, no matter what he had to do.

Beth wanted to just sleep in the rocking chair in Tommy's room that night. Merle put his foot down. She needed to get her nightie on and get herself in her own bed. They'd take turns getting up in the night and checking on their son.

When they'd finally gotten to bed he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. "Ya listen ta me now Lil Darlin', this is a bad time we got here. Our boy is bad sick, and you ain't completely healthy either, and yer carryin' our baby. Ya got ta take care a yerself Darlin'. If ya get weak and sick ya ain't gonna be no good ta our boy or our baby, and yer gonna break yer husbands heart. I can't have it Beth, I can't. Edith's gonna be here first thing tamorrow, you let her take care a you and Tommy. Ya gotta promise me yer gonna take care a yerself. Please Darlin', please."

"I want to Merle, I do, but I can't help feeling like this is my fault and I have to make it right by Tommy and be right there."

"Now Darlin', how ya figure it's yer fault? How could you a caused this?" He was confused by her words.

"I should have taken better care of him when he got the sore throat, I should have known it could lead to something else. I let him down Merle. I wasn't a good Mother to him," and she was crying.

"Now don't ya go thinkin' like that or talkin' like that Beth Dixon. Yer the best Mama I ever saw or heard of. Ya did what ya was s'posed ta do ta take care of a sore throat. How was you ta know it was that strep thing? Hell, I didn't think it was anythin' unusual myself. Just thought the poor little fella had him a bad sore throat. And what was ta be done about it anyway? The doctor couldn't a done more than you did. You done everythin' ya could. Our boy's gonna make it Darlin', he has to, and you're gonna take care a yerself, and I'ma take care a both of ya," He just wanted to think of some way to fix all of this.

"What about you Merle, who's going to take care of you? You're always so strong and so protective of me and Tommy, but I know you're as scared as I am, don't try to tell me you're not. You're my husband Merle Dixon, I know you, you think you have to take care of us, always have to be so strong, never show you're afraid or worried about things. But I know you are. Maybe we should just promise to take care of each other and Tommy," and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Okay Darlin', but promise me yer gonna keep eatin' right and gettin' yer rest, please," and he held her tighter.

"I promise Merle. I love you so much, I could never face this without you, I wouldn't make it," She kissed him.

"Thing 'bout that Darlin' is, ya could and ya have. I said it before, ya took care a that boy all by yerself, kept him and yerself alive. I ain't ever gonna forget that Beth. Yer the toughest person I know, I love ya Lil Darlin'. Now kiss yer husband and then get ya some rest," and he kissed her lovingly and they slept holding tight to one another.

They settled into a routine. Edith was an enormous help to Beth, not just with household chores and helping to care for Tommy, but also in calming Beth. She insisted Beth take time every morning to visit the apartment out back and do her sewing, "It's good for ya Mrs. Beth. Ya got ta keep yer mind and yer hands occupied. An' I know ya want ta make things for yer new baby. How ya gonna do that jus sitting here all day? I can watch the boy. I done watched over my own and he come through this thing, jus like yer boy will. Now go on, lemme have my time with Tommy."

She did trust Edith. Something about the woman made her feel that everything was in good hands. And Beth did as the woman told her. She went to the apartment every day and did her sewing. Soon she had curtains, and blankets, diapers and cloths for the baby.

She also did her grocery shopping and other errands. Edith told her to just go on, it would help her keep her mind clear if she got out "in the air."

And she went to the library. She brought home many children's books, and that became her afternoon routine. She would read to Tommy until it was time to begin preparing dinner. Edith had offered to do the cooking for her, and Beth had been very grateful, but she told her, "It's important for me to cook for my husband, to care for him." And Edith smiled and nodded in understanding.

They kept water cold with ice and when Tommy's fever went up, they would cool him with damp cloths. When the little boy would whimper from the joint pain, they would wrap ice in a damp cloth and hold it on the inflamed joint. The only other treatment they had to help his pain was aspirin.

The Doctor stopped at their house every other morning to check on Tommy and listen to his heart. Thank God he hadn't heard any murmurs; Tommy's heart didn't seem to be suffering the effects of the disease.

Lori came by every two to three days just to visit and see if Beth needed anything, and she and Rick stopped by every three or four nights just to say 'Hello.' Beth and Merle both felt good knowing they had such caring and concerned friends.

When they'd first been told of Tommy's illness, Merle had called his brother. Michonne was upset and sad to say, Daryl had just left on a mission, but as soon as he returned they would come for a stay.

Daryl called Merle as soon as he returned; he and Michonne would come right away. But now there was a new complication, how would they keep Edith from finding out about Daryl, Michonne and Ben? It just wouldn't be possible.

Michonne asked if Merle would have Edith call her the next morning when she came to work. Merle agreed.

Edith didn't know what to think the next morning when Mister Merle said his brother's wife wanted to speak to her on the phone, but she didn't question, she just took the receiver he handed her and said, "Hello."

All Merle and Beth could hear on their end was, "Yes'm." "Uhuh." "I ain't." "No." "I understand." "I know." "I will."

When Edith handed the phone back to Merle, Michonne had already hung up. Edith told him, "Yer brother, his wife n boy gonna be here after dark tanight. She done tol' me 'bout her situation. I ain't bothered. My brother's woman is white. Who ya fall in love with ain't always convenient." And that was that.

Very early the next morning Daryl snuck Michonne and Ben in the house so they could spend the day with Beth and Tommy.

Daryl planned to help Merle out at the shop for the day. Axel was on vacation with his family, and work at the shop was getting backed up.

Beth took great comfort in having Michonne there. She told her about her concerns not just for Tommy, but for Merle. "I'm worried about him Michonne. I've told him he can't just think about taking care of me and Tommy, that he has to think about himself. I know he's not sleeping; he's leaving here at 5:30 in the morning Monday through Thursday, and not getting home until 5:30 or 6 at night. When he finally goes to bed I know he's not sleeping. He just wants to make all the bad things disappear for me and for Tommy and it's killing him that he can't. I don't know what to do to help him."

Michonne took in a deep breath, "Our Dixon men are simple at the heart of them Little Sister, they think everything is their responsibility, that they have to save everyone in their lives they care about from ever having any trouble, a worry or a care. It's not possible. They feel obligations they shouldn't feel, guilt they shouldn't feel. I think how hard they make their lives by how deeply they feel this misguided sense of responsibility. I don't know how we can make it better for them. It's just who they are. I don't know what we can do for them except to just love them and let them know how much we appreciate them. And one other thing I know you can do to help Merle, take very good care of yourself and do all the things you know you're supposed to be doing. At least that should put his mind to rest a little."

She smiled and the women hugged each other tightly. It was then that Edith came in the door, "Mornin' Mrs. Beth, and you must be Mrs. Michonne, mornin' ta you too."

Beth rose and greeted the woman, "Good morning Edith. I'm so happy for you to meet my sister in law, Michonne Dixon. Michonne this is Edith Campbell, I don't know what I would do without her." Edith and Michonne nodded to each other.

Michonne said, "I'm honored to meet you. Beth has told me how much you have helped her and Tommy. I have to tell you I appreciate it too, they mean the world to my husband and I. Thank you for being here for our family."

Edith didn't know how to deal with all the praise, she simply nodded and said, "Yes 'm."

"Can I get y'all some breakfast Mrs. Beth?" Edith then asked.

"No thank you Edith, we've eaten, I think we're just going to spend the day with Tommy and Ben," and she smiled broadly at the thought.

Daryl, Michonne and Ben were able to stay five days, and Merle did seem to relax with his brother there. Work was back on schedule at the shop and Axel had returned from vacation. The yard work and the garden were well tended and Tommy was holding his own.

They promised to return soon, but for Beth and Merle it couldn't be soon enough, especially now that they were unable to travel to Daryl and Michonne's cabin.

Beth was relieved to see Merle was sleeping and eating a little better.

That night as they got ready for bed she did something bold, something she had never done; she reached for her husband and asked him to make love to her. At first he just took her in his arms and held her tightly, then he said, "Darlin', ya know how that makes me feel that ya'd ask me? Makes me think my wife trusts her husband enough ta tell him what she wants, what she needs. I love ya Darlin', I ain't never gonna say no ta lovin' on ya."

Her belly was rounder, her breasts fuller, even her hips just a bit wider, and he now that she had made a move, he felt confident enough to say to her, "Darlin' would ya be willin' ta try somethin' just a little different? Don't have ta if ya don't wanna," and he kissed her deeply while he gently massaged her fanny.

She just said, "Show me Merle." And he did.

He was on top, the only way he'd been with her, but he slowly rolled onto his back while holding her firmly to him until she was on top. At first she seemed embarrassed, but he reached for her breasts and began to gently pinch her nipples as he moved in her, getting her more and more aroused. Soon she was moving rhythmically on top of him. When he knew she was close he put one hand on her low back and pushed her harder on to him, while raising himself to an almost seated position, he still massaged one breast and tweaked her nipple with his other hand. She came hard whimpering his name, while he hoarsely whispered, "Come for me Darlin' come for yer husband, show me yer my woman." And his climax followed hers.

xxxx

They felt both greatly blessed and greatly relieved when Tommy recuperated. It had been a long 10 weeks, but they knew it could have been so much worse. There appeared to be no heart damage, but his heart would be closely monitored the rest of his life.

They had just over two months before the baby was due, and Beth was anxious to get everything ready for their new arrival. Merle insisted they keep Edith working no less than three full days a week.

To their pleasant surprise Daryl and Michonne were able to make another trip to visit them. Daryl brought another gift he'd made the baby, a small cradle for Beth and Merle's room, "Will be good for him the first few weeks," Daryl seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Daryl that's just perfect, thank you so much. I almost bought one of those bassinets, but it wouldn't have been nearly as lovely as this," she gave him a hug as she spoke. He was becoming a little more comfortable accepting gratitude and affection from her.

They had one more surprise for Tommy, a big red firetruck. After Tommy had thanked them Merle offered his brother his hand and they shook. Merle said, "Thank ya little brother." And they just looked hard into each others eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

 **A/N Just FYI, in the 1920's, 30's and 40's Rheumatic Fever was a huge health problem in the U.S., what begins as strep throat can progress into Rheumatic Fever. There weren't the antibiotics to help prevent infections back then. Thank you all so much for reading my story, please review xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I thank you all again for reading my tale of Merle and Beth, you're all fabulous people :-) Thank you to the guest reviewer for the Beth prompt, I'll work that in soon. Let's see what kind of fluffiness is happening in the Dixon world.**

Things had definitely taken a turn for the better in their home. Tommy was almost completely back to his former energy level. They'd been so scared, it was a true gift not to feel that fear and sadness weighing heavy on their hearts.

Now they all looked forward to the baby's arrival, just six weeks away.

Beth still seemed a little too slim, but her belly was large and round. She thought she looked awkward and fat, but he loved the way his wife looked carrying their child. She would always be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

They'd put Tommy to bed and he was looking at the Reader's Digest while she was looking at Life Magazine.

"What do you think of Merle?" she asked.

"What? I don't get ya Darlin'," he looked up from his magazine.

"If the baby's a boy, we should name him Merle for you," she smiled.

"Nah Darlin', I can't say yes ta that, wouldn't do that ta Tommy. A man's first born son is the one named for him, Tommy's my firstborn and I wouldn't ever want my boy ta think any different. I'm firm on that Darlin'," he smiled at her, but she knew he was serious.

She loved that he would think of Tommy's feelings that way. It still amazed her how fully and completely he had accepted Tommy as his own. "Well, if it is a boy, is there a name you like?" she smiled at her husband.

"I do like the name Roy, and I like the name Charles," he smiled back.

"Charles is a nice name, he could be called Charlie when he's little. What about girl's names, any ideas?" She asked him.

"Well sure, we could name her Beth for you," he grinned ear to ear.

"Oh no Merle, I just don't think so. I want her to have a different name than me," she looked to him.

"Well Darlin' what names do ya like?" He was gonna let her pick the girls' name, he'd already decided that.

"I've always liked the name Suzanne, and I'd call her Suzy. I think it's a sweet name. The other one I like is Katherine and I'd call her Katie. What do you think?" She was hoping he liked those names.

"Darlin' I think both them are real good names. I think you should pick out the one ya like best, I'ma be happy either way," he got up and went to her, helped her to her feet and hugged her close. "I want ya Darlin', ya think that'd be okay?" he smiled at his pretty wife.

"Are you sure Merle? I think I look so unattractive," she looked down at her stomach.

He answered by putting his hands to her hair and taking out the clip and the pins that held it up. He ran his fingers through the loosened hair and kissed her hard on the mouth.

He stepped back and said to her, "I think yer the most beautiful woman God ever made, let me prove that to ya," And he pulled up the back of her dress to place his hands on her bottom, pulling her to him while continuing to kiss her hard and deep.

He leaned back, smiled and said, "I do think its best ya be on top though."

"Oh Merle," her cheeks turned a bright pink, but she firmly grabbed his backside and kissed him back with a new kind of want. He didn't know what had come over her, but he liked it.

He surprised her by picking her up and carrying her to their bed.

He loved to undress her and she loved to let him.

He took his time, stopping often to kiss, lick, and nibble. When he got to her bra he grinned, expertly popped the hooks, and had it off before she knew what happened. Her breasts were extra sensitive because of her pregnancy and he took turns sucking and lightly nibbling on one, while he lightly pinched and squeezed the other. She was moaning and her hips were lifting from the bed with need, she gasped, "Please Merle, please."

"What Lil Darlin', what do ya want yer husband ta do?" he whispered to her.

"I…I need you Merle, please," she was whimpering now, and he slid his hand in her panties and skillfully removed them.

She was wet, she was ready and she was the best thing he'd ever seen. He moved himself beneath her, while lifting her hips up, he guided himself into her and she gasped. He paused, "Ya okay Darlin'," he wasn't going to take chances with her.

"Oh yes Merle, it feels good," She whispered to him.

He'd never seen her quite like this, and her sweet innocence mixed with this obvious desire she had, well it thrilled and excited him.

She was moving on top of him and he had one hand clasped tightly on her bottom while the other continued to tease her breast. He knew he was close, and knew she was too, he coaxed her, leaning up to take a breast in his mouth and nibbling at her erect nipple, he spoke to her in a low raspy voice, "Come for me Darlin', come for yer husband. She came with a cry and he could hold back no longer.

As they cuddled and he stroked her hair he told her, "Darlin' you was a little excited tonight, ya make your husband a very happy man. I Love ya Beth."

She was both a little embarrassed and a little thrilled, "I love you Merle, and you make me feel so good when you make love to me."

And Merle didn't think anything had ever sounded better than that.

xxxx

There had been much debate in their home; Beth had been insistent all along. She didn't want to give birth in a hospital, she wanted to have her baby at home in her own bed with her husband close.

"Merle if I have the baby in the hospital they're not going to let you anywhere near me until long after the baby comes. I don't want us separated that. The worst is, I'll have to stay in the hospital 10 to 14 days. They won't let Tommy come to visit, they won't let you come more than an hour or two a day; and they'll barely let me care for the baby. I want to be home with you, with Tommy." And then she smiled and said, "I'm firm on this Merle."

He couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that, and even though he wasn't so sure this was a good idea, he had to admit, she knew more about havin' babies than he did. And he didn't want her and the baby away from him and Tommy for two weeks, and so he said, "Alright Darlin', but first sign of any problems I'ma be loadin' ya up in that car and drivin' ya to the hospital, we agreed?"

"Yes Merle, we're agreed. I'll be so much happier here with you and Tommy," she gave him that pretty smile.

xxxx

It was two days before her due date. She'd gone to bed exhausted, it seemed to be a pretty constant feeling for her this past week. She woke just before dawn to a wet bed. She knew right away what it meant. She shook his shoulder, "Merle, it's the baby."

He immediately jumped from the bed and got dressed. He went quickly to the phone and called the mid-wife, and then the doctor, they were both on their way.

He left a message with Edith's Aunt to please ask her to come as soon as possible. Finally he called Daryl and Michonne, then Rick.

Merle helped her clean herself, get in a fresh nightie, and got her in the chair.

He quickly pulled the wet bedding off the bed, and was grateful they'd put that rubber sheet under the mattress pad just in case something like this should happen. He quickly remade the bed with fresh bedding, and as he was helping her back to it she smiled, "I never knew you could make a bed so nice."

He smiled, "Well I did have ta care for myself for a long time Darlin', now I'm proud ta take care a you a little bit."

There was a knock at the door and he quickly went to answer, it was the mid-wife, Mrs. Camp. He showed her to their room and left her there to check on his wife, while he went to check on Tommy.

The boy was sound asleep, it was still just 5:30 in the morning and the little fella generally slept until at least six. Merle went to the kitchen and got the coffee going. He figured they were in for a long day.

There came another knock at the door and it was the doctor, but Merle also noticed Edith's husband dropping her off at the curb.

The man had her door open and was helping her from the car. Merle excused himself from the doctor and went to meet he man.

He held his hand out to him, "You must be Mr. Campbell, name's Merle Dixon."

"Yessir, Mr. Dixon, George Campbell," the man seemed just a bit uncomfortable.

"I just wanna say my wife and I appreciate Edith here helpin' us out so much. There's been a lotta times didn't know what we'd do without her, just wanted ta let ya know that," Merle dipped his head slightly toward the man.

Mr. Campbell replied, "Yessir, she's a good woman, don' know what I'd do without her myself," and he smiled.

Edith looked to both of them and said, "You two go on n stand out here all mornin' if ya like, I got ta go in and tend ta Tommy and Mrs. Beth," and off she went.

Merle and George just smiled and nodded their heads.

Back in the house the doctor and the midwife were both with Beth, and Edith was already busying herself in the kitchen getting breakfast started for Mister Merle and Tommy.

Merle went in Tommy's room when he heard him stir. "Guess what son, gonna be a little brother or sister come for ya taday. Ain't that excitin'?"

The boy smiled and nodded sleepily and Merle reached for him and hugged him close. "Don't ya worry now son, yer always gonna be the big brother. It's just like I'm the big brother to yer Uncle Daryl. Yer baby brother or sister always gonna be yer closest friend in life. Now let's get ya dressed. Edith's here and she's got some breakfast for us."

He dressed the little boy in a t-shirt and bib overalls and they went to the kitchen. "G'morning Miss Edith," the little boy greeted her.

"G'mornin' to you Tommy, I got yer favorite breakfast here, grits, a egg, n one piece a crispy fried bacon," She smiled broadly as she set the food in front of the child.

"Thank you mam," the boy smiled back.

Merle just watched, appreciating how his wife had taught the boy such good manners. That alone could take a man far in this life.

At 7:00 Merle called the shop and talked to Tara, then Axel, he promised to give them any news and told them to be sure and call if they needed anything from him.

The doctor came down the hall from their bedroom and Merle stood and went to him. The doctor assured him, "Everything is going just as it should Mr. Dixon. Mrs. Dixon is not in any distress, of course there is the labor, but her vital signs are good and she's just fine. Mrs. Camp seems to have the situation well in hand, and I'll be by later today to check on your wife again. You have my number, if there are any concerns please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks doctor, I think I'ma just go on back there and stay with my wife a while, if that's okay," Merle looked to the man.

"Absolutely, that's the benefit of not being in the hospital." Merle thanked the doctor and showed him to the door.

He let Edith know he was going to spend time with his wife, she smiled and told him to go on ahead, her and Tommy were going to be busy.

When he entered the room the mid wife excused herself to "freshen up" and get a cup of coffee.

"Beth, how ya doin' Lil Darlin'," he said as he went to her and knelt beside the bed taking her hand.

"I'm doing real good Merle the pains aren't too bad yet. They're getting a little closer and a little stronger, but we still have a ways to go. Edith told me the second should come faster than Tommy, we'll see," she smiled at her husband.

"Love ya so much Darlin', don't like ta think of ya bein' in any kinda pain," and he thought to himself he'd do this for her if he could.

She just smiled at him and said, "I know Merle, I don't like the idea of the pain much myself, but just think, there'll be a baby when it's over. Our baby."

"That's the truth right there. This is a day that's gonna change our lives forever. Gonna be even better Darlin', even better," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Ya want me ta bring Tommy in before the pains get worse?"

"Oh please Merle, I miss him already."

He went to the kitchen and got Edith and the boy. He held Tommy's hand as they walked back to the room. "C'mon son, Daddy'll hold ya up so you can give yer Mama a kiss g'mornin'."

Beth smiled at the little boy, "Thank you for being a good boy today for Daddy and Edith, Mama's going to get you a new baby, alright?"

The little boy touched her hair softly as he said, "Yes Mama."

Merle swore his heart was swollen with the love, he never would have guessed having a family could be something so wonderful. The way he and Daryl had come up, family was a scary thing you tried to keep away from.

Lori and Rick came by about 10:00 in the morning. Lori asked Edith if there was anything she needed her to pick up at the store or anything she could do to help. She would have taken Tommy home with her, but Merle and Beth wanted him there when the baby was born.

Rick and Merle went to the backyard for a little fresh air and Rick clapped Merle on the shoulder. "I'm happy for ya Merle. You and Beth deserve this happiness coming to ya today. I can't wait to meet the newest Dixon."

"Thanks Rick, Beth and me appreciate everythin' you and Lori done for us, especially when Tommy was so sick. We couldn't ask for no better friends," he held his hand out to Rick and they shook.

By 2:00 she was getting her pains more and more frequently and they were more intense. Merle sat in the chair by the bed holding her hand. Every time she had a pain it hurt him, he knew it was normal, but still his heart ached for her.

And then they didn't seem to stop but for a few seconds. His wife gripped his hand more tightly through the pains, and when they eased, she just smiled softly and said, "That was a good one Merle, we're getting closer."

It was then the midwife said, "The baby's going to be coming in just a very few minutes. Do you want your husband to stay in the room Beth? I don't usually allow it, but he seems calm enough."

His wife looked at him and said, "I'd like you to stay and hold my hand if you would Merle."

"Whatever ya want Darlin', I'm right here. Just gonna look at yer pretty face and hold yer pretty little hand," and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He'd expected the baby to cry right away, and he almost panicked when it didn't, but he saw Beth and the midwife were calm, then he heard the little scream.

He felt the tears in his eyes when the midwife said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dixon, you have a healthy new baby girl."

She looked so pale and spent, he didn't know what to do but hug her, "Darlin' ya doin' okay?"

She smiled weakly, "Merle, we have a baby girl."

"Ain't that the best news Beth? She's a beauty, just like her Mama. Did ya pick yer name ya like? We got us a Katie or a Suzy?" He was joy filled.

"I decided Suzy, is that okay Merle? Suzy?" Her voice was low.

"Darlin', whatever ya want in this world is what I want, ya know that," he leaned over and kissed her again, "Ya rest now Beth, ya rest. Yer husband loves ya."

The midwife had watched the exchange with a smile on her face. It brought her pleasure to think this new baby would be with such a loving couple.

Merle went out to the kitchen with Tommy while Edith and the midwife tended to cleaning Beth, the baby and the bed up.

Merle looked to the boy and placed his hands on the little one's shoulders, "Ya got ya a little sister son, gonna take ya in ta meet her and see yer Mama in just a minute now. Her name's Suzy, she's real pretty like yer Mama, and she's a tiny little thing, yer much bigger. You and Daddy, we're gonna have ta watch over her real good, just like we do with Mama, K son?"

 **A/N Suzy! I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness of it all.** ** **I've just posted on new Bethyl AU, Hittin' the Highway.** Thank you for reading, please review xo  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N This a little different than we usually see our loving Dixon family. I hope you like it.**

Merle was on his way to work idly humming a tune to himself and thinking about his family. He had not a complaint in the world.

It had been three months since Suzy arrived and she was a little sweetheart. Oh sure, it had taken a couple of weeks to get her on a good schedule, but there had been no problems really, just baby stuff.

Tommy had accepted his baby sister completely and loved to help his Mama care for her.

Beth was a wonderful Mother to their two children, and a terrific wife to him. She was loving, attentive and affectionate.

Business was good; they had everything they needed, everything they wanted.

He got to work and began another busy day. Just before noon Tara told him he had a call from Edith, right away he knew something had to be wrong.

She spoke in a hushed whisper, obviously not wanting anyone to hear, "Mister Merle sorry ta call ya at yer business, but I's worried 'bout Mrs. Beth."

"What? What happened?" he was trying not to panic.

"Well I don't rightly know. She left 'bout 8:30 this mornin', I was watchin' the babies. She said she needed ta go ta the post office an' the grocery, but she come back in under 30 minutes. She was even whiter than usual, she looked like she done seen a ghost an she was shakin'. She ask me ta keep mindin' the children, then she went ta the bedroom, I heard her lock the door, and she ain't come back out. I knocked and tried ta talk ta her, but she just said 'go away please,' thought I'd best call ya Mister Merle." The woman sounded anxious.

"I'm on my way Edith, thanks for callin' me," He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to straighten out whatever it was.

He told Tara and Axel he had to take care of some business, he'd check in later, and he rushed home.

Edith took the children to the backyard to play, and Merle went to the bedroom door, "Beth, it's yer husband, I want ya ta open the door Beth." She didn't respond, but he heard her in there crying.

"Lil Darlin' whatever's wrong we're gonna fix it, now c'mon open the door," but she still did not respond.

He was just about to slam into the door with his shoulder when he thought better, went in the bathroom, got a hairpin, and quickly unlocked the door.

She was lying on the bed, her back was to him and he could see she was crying. He shut the bedroom door, went over to the bed and lay down beside her.

He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, relieved she didn't pull away. He softly whispered in her ear, "I love ya Darlin', ya know I do. Ya got ta tell yer husband what's happened so I can make this better. Please, Darlin' trust me."

Her body shuddered slightly as she let out a breath, and said in a shaky whisper, "I saw him. He was at the post office. I saw him."

It didn't register with Merle, "Who Darlin', who'd ya see?"

"Len, the man that hurt me," she whispered.

Ah fuck. "Did he say anything to ya Darlin', bother ya in anyway?" Shit, he didn't know what he'd do now, but he had to think of something.

It took a moment, and then she responded in a whisper, "No. He didn't see me, I saw him in line and I ran out, got back in the car and drove away."

"I'm sorry Darlin', so sorry, but yer husband is gonna get this taken care of, he ain't ever gonna hurt ya again," he pulled her closer, and she seemed to burrow into him.

He wasn't going to say it out loud, but he wondered just how was he going to fix it? Hell, how was he going to find the guy? When he did, then what? He wanted to kill him, didn't think he'd feel a bit of guilt about it. But he had to think about Beth and the kids. He couldn't risk being sent up, who would care for his family? He had to think of something, but first he'd wait while his wife calmed a little more.

While he was pondering his options she surprised him. She rolled over to face him, touched her hand to his cheek and whispered, "Make love to me Merle." And she lifted her head to kiss him softly.

"You sure Lil Darlin'?"

"Yes Merle, please."

He went to the bedroom door and locked it, came back to stand beside the bed, looked down at his wife and said, "You're a beautiful woman Beth, most beautiful woman I ever saw." And then he began to slowly remove her clothes.

Damn he loved this woman and swore to himself that as long as he lived no one would ever hurt her.

xxxx

He told Beth he had to go to the shop and take care of something real quick, and then he'd be back.

He also asked Edith if she could come every day the rest of the week. He didn't feel good about leaving Beth and the kids here alone.

When he got to the shop he told Tara he had to make an important phone call and he didn't want to be disturbed. He went in his office, closed and locked the door, and called Daryl.

He told his brother Beth's story, the whole story up to the time she and Merle had met.

Daryl never spoke a word until Merle was done, then he calmly said, "Sounds like this fucker needs ta disappear Brother. I gotta get a few things tagether, make a couple calls, then I'ma be on my way ta yer place. Tell my nephew him and his Uncle Daryl will be sharin' a room for a while. I ain't bringin' Michonne and the boy, not for this. Mishy don't ask questions, she'll just know she don't wanna know."

And he continued, "Don't tell Beth why I'm comin', just tell her I wanted ta come spend some time with my Brother and Mishy was busy workin', or whatever other kinda story you can come up with."

And finally he said, "See if you can find out from Beth the bastards' last name, approximate age, and a description – hair and eye color, height/weight/build. I got some contacts, I'll see if I can find anythin' out about him. See y'all in a few hours brother."

Merle just said, "Thanks little brother."

xxxx

They followed their usual routine when he got home. The family had dinner together, and it was during dinner that he told her and Tommy that Daryl was coming for a visit. He told her that Daryl wanted to have some time with his brother, see Beth and the kids, and that it was too bad, but Michonne was busy at work and wouldn't be able to make the trip. Beth was disappointed Michonne wouldn't be visiting, but she was happy Daryl could stay a few days.

He didn't want to lie to her, but he told himself it was best for her.

Merle helped her clean the kitchen, and then she sat at the piano and sang songs to their children.

Merle knew it wasn't just that he didn't want that bastard hurting Beth, he was also afraid the guy might try and claim Tommy. No way was Merle giving up his son, not ever.

After the children had been tucked in bed, Merle told her they needed to talk. She looked nervous, but nodded in agreement.

He told her he was going to try and find something out about the guy, maybe he was wanted by the law, maybe they could have him arrested and no one in town would ever have to know what had happened to Beth.

Again, she nodded in agreement.

So he asked her the questions and she answered them all. She was a little shaky, and she fought tears a couple of times, but she told him everything she knew.

In fact, she knew a lot about Len, he'd been at the farm for three weeks before he had done what he did to her. She said his last name was Schmid, he was tall and rangy. She told Merle he had shaggy dark hair down past his ears and a beard. His eyes were dark. She guessed him to be in his mid to later 30's. She added that he had a strong southern accent, a crude manner and he seemed to sneer when he smiled.

Merle took her in his arms and held her tightly, "Yer husband loves ya Lil Darlin', love ya more than anythin'."

"I love you too Merle, thank you for protecting me and our children," She leaned up and kissed him on the lips and he responded.

Then he stepped back a little, looked at her with a smile and said, "It's my job Beth, I'm yer husband. I got ta keep you and Tommy and Suzy safe."

Daryl arrived at 9:30 that evening. After Beth greeted him and told him the extra bed in Tommy's room was made up for him, she excused herself and went to bed.

Merle got himself and Daryl each a beer, and they sat in the front room and talked about work and hunting until Merle was sure she was asleep.

Then he shared with Daryl everything she'd told him.

Daryl just nodded a couple of times and said, "Don't worry brother, I'll take care of the threat. It's what I do."

And Merle, like Michonne, did not ask questions.

Tommy was thrilled to see Uncle Daryl in the morning, and Uncle Daryl was equally pleased to see him.

Daryl and Merle had agreed Daryl would stay home in the morning and accompany Beth on her errands to the post office and the grocery. There was a slim chance 'the threat', as Daryl called him, would again be at the post office, but mostly it was simply a way to protect Beth.

Once Beth was safely home, Daryl would begin his search for the bastard, but of course, he told Beth he wanted to visit with Merle at the shop.

He asked Merle to allow him some uninterrupted use of his office, just for a few minutes. Merle was only too happy to comply.

Daryl carefully scanned the office, checked a few things, and then called one of his contacts and gave him the information Beth had provided. He told him he'd check in with him again in the morning.

Then he told Merle he'd see him later at home, and went about his investigation.

He had a pretty good hunch he knew where the scum would be, or at least end up. He went out of town a little ways, until he was just about a mile from the roadhouse. He drove the truck off the road, hiding it in the woods. He had a throwing knife in a sheath at his hip, a pistol in an ankle holster, binoculars around his neck, and a crossbow on his back.

He proceeded on foot through the woods and toward the roadhouse, making certain he left no tracks or sign he'd been there.

When he got within glassing distance of the roadhouse he climbed a tree that had a branch he could sit on and observe the building.

He sat with the binoculars to his eyes, never moving, never taking his eyes from the building. At noon straight up, he thought he saw him.

The guys hair was too long and shaggy, just as Beth had described it. The hair and eyes were dark, and he had a beard. He was long, lean and looked like a fucking loser, just as Daryl suspected he would.

Daryl continued to keep the roadhouse in his sights, and two hours later the man emerged.

Daryl silently and hastily, climbed from the tree. He quickly stashed the crossbow and binoculars.

No one else was around, so he felt good about approaching the man, "Bill? Bill Fenn, is that you, it's me, Scott Jones." He spoke to the man in a drunken sounding slur so he'd think Daryl was just a confused drunk.

"Ya got me confused with someone else, I ain't no Bill Fenn." The man responded.

"Ya sure buddy? Cuz ya look jus like him," Daryl was waiting for the idiot to say what his name was, and he was rewarded.

"Nah, I ain't him, name's Len Schmid," The guy said as he was opening the door of an ancient Buick.

"Ah, shit sorry man, coulda sworn ya was Bill," Daryl shook his head side to side and walked away.

He let the asshole get in his car and drive off. He knew he'd be back, and Daryl would be waiting.

He went back in the woods and carefully surveyed the area closest to the roadhouse, while still being out of view.

When he'd figured the optimum location and best angles, he made his way back to the tree where he'd left his crossbow and the binoculars, and started back to the truck. Again, he was careful to leave no sign he, or anyone else had been there.

He got in the truck and headed back to Merle and Beth's place. He was there by four, plenty of time to play with his nephew and niece.

Merle was home promptly at 5:15. He kissed Beth and his children, and then he and Daryl retreated to the back porch for a beer.

Daryl didn't tell him any part of the plan except that he would be staying at Merle's in the morning for a while after Merle went to work. Daryl would see him at the shop about nine. Merle was to tell Tara that Daryl would be using Merle's office all day and he was not to be bothered no matter what.

Merle didn't ask, just nodded his head.

When they'd finished their beers they went back in the house. Beth had the table set for dinner, and she'd gone all out for their guest. There was a beef roast, mashed potatoes and gravy, green bean casserole and cornbread. And she made Merle and Daryl's favorite dessert, Peach Cobbler.

Daryl enjoyed this time with his brother's family. There was nothing more important to Daryl than family, and just like Merle, he'd do whatever he had to in order to keep them safe. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to his brother's wife and son.

He spent the early morning enjoying his niece and nephew, and at just about 8:30 he said goodbye to Beth, Edith and the children.

He parked the truck two blocks from the garage, in an alley behind an old abandoned warehouse, where he felt pretty sure he could slip in and out without being noticed.

He arrived at the garage promptly at 9:00 a.m. carrying a black leather briefcase. Merle had taken any files he needed for the day out of his office. Tara had the desk cleared for Daryl, and had even made a sign for the door that read "Do Not Disturb."

Daryl was ready to begin work.

He opened the case and spread out some maps and old unclassified documents. Just part of the ruse.

He had scouted the office the day before to see if he could get in and out without being noticed. There was a small window, the kind that's up high near the ceiling. Daryl knew how to get in and out of tight spots, he'd already discovered that he was able to hoist himself up there from the filing cabinet, and maneuver himself out the window.

He then called his contact to see if he'd been able to get any information on the threat. It turned out the lowlife scum was a Navy deserter, bugged out just two months after the attack on Pearl Harbor. There was just no excuse for this guy.

Daryl slipped out at just about 11:00 am and made it to his truck without being spotted. He drove back to the spot in the woods, and again hid the truck.

He'd rigged the seat in that pick up a couple of years before. The seat part of the bench was now hinged, not noticeable to anyone but Daryl, because he'd done the work himself. He lifted the seat up, and from a compartment he'd made, he took out the throwing knife and the crossbow. He already had the gun in an ankle holster. He had military and civilian clearance to carry the concealed weapon, which was why he would try not to have to use it.

He repeated his pattern of the day before, except he climbed a different tree, it was closer, so it put it in range. He may be slightly more visible, but he didn't really expect the roadhouse crowd to be gazing up to the trees.

He got on the branch he'd chosen and he waited patiently. Less than an hour later the threat pulled in the small gravel lot, parked and went in the roadhouse. Yep, a creature of habit, just as Daryl suspected. He wondered how many other young women this fucking asshole had hurt. Well he wouldn't be bothering any more woman, or anyone else for that matter.

About two hours later the threat walked out of the roadhouse toward his car. Daryl didn't hesitate, just that fast he threw the knife, quickly followed by a shot from the crossbow.

The knife went directly in the threats' heart, and before he had a chance to fall, the bolt went right between his eyes.

Daryl quickly made his way out of the tree, rushed to the body, pulled the knife and the bolt out, and quietly and without leaving any sign, hurried back to the truck. He stored the crossbow back under the seat; he put the bolt and the knife in an old gunnysack on the trucks floorboard. He started the truck up and drove out by the river.

He didn't see another living soul at the river. He picked up a large rock and put it in the sack with the knife and the bolt. He secured the opening with a rope. He walked over to the edge of the bank and threw the sack dead center in the river. It sank immediately.

He headed back to the warehouse, parked the truck, and snuck back to the garage. He got back in the office, made certain the window was locked like it had been, and there was no shoe print on the filing cabinet.

The time was 4:30. He stepped out of the office and Tara smiled at him and said, "Wow Daryl, you must have had a mountain of paperwork, you poor guy."

And Daryl smiled back and said, "Yeah, ya wouldn't think the Marines would have me filling out reports all day, would ya? Is Merle in the garage?"

"He sure is, I think he's over at Axel's bay right now," she pointed toward the garage area.

Daryl nodded his head in thanks, made his way over to Merle and simply said, "I've gotten my work all taken care of brother. I'm gonna head ta the house and get a shower, I'll see ya there in a bit."

They gave each other a knowing look and Merle clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Okay, little brother, I'll see ya at the house in 'bout half an hour."

The news was all over the local radio and in the paper the next day. There had been a body found in front of the roadhouse, the victim had been stabbed through the heart and it appeared he'd also been shot in the head with an arrow from some kind of bow. He had I.D. on him and he was identified as Len Schmid, and it turned out, he was a wartime Navy deserter.

There didn't seem to be much sympathy.

Daryl stayed two more days and he and Merle managed to get out a couple of times and take Tommy fishing, and to set rabbit snares.

The morning he left Beth had fixed everyone a big breakfast, and packed Daryl a lunch for the road along with a Thermos of coffee.

He shook hands with Merle, and again they shared a meaningful look. He tousled Tommy's hair and kissed his little niece.

Beth handed the baby to Merle and went to Daryl and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you Daryl, thank you so much."

He didn't know how she knew. But he just gave her a slight nod of the head.

When he got home he went right to Michonne, put an arm around her and said, "I missed ya woman." And she just smiled.

 **A/N Well there it is, problem resolved. I always wondered what Daryl did on his "secret missions." Now we know, he eliminates threats. I see this fic wrapping up in the next two to three chapters. I'll miss this Merle and Beth, Daryl and Michonne, and Tommy and Suzy. But never fear, I have another Merle and Beth story coming along. Please review, and thank you all so much xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I'm glad you all enjoyed Daryl's handling of a very nasty situation. This chapter starts out sweet enough, but dang, thanks to a guest request back at Chapter 17, things definitely take a wrong turn.**

It had begun with a phone call one morning, and it was a good thing it was a day Edith was there to watch the children, because she and Maggie had been on the phone for more than an hour. They talked about what had happened with Maggie's ill-fated visit, and that maybe they were both ready to try again.

The most important thing to Beth was Maggie had apologized for the way she'd treated, and spoken about, Merle. Beth wouldn't allow her husband to be disparaged, as Maggie had done.

Maggie wanted to come for another visit, try again, see if they could be a family and Beth agreed. She'd love to have her sister back in her life. So plans were made, but Beth did tell Maggie she'd have to discuss it with Merle, and she'd be calling Maggie back in the morning.

She waited until they'd put the children to bed, and then spoke to her husband, "I had a phone call from my sister Maggie this morning," she began.

That got Merle's attention. He didn't say anything, just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"She apologized for her behavior when she visited us, she admitted to being in the wrong, and she would like to try again. She wants to come for a visit," There, it was said.

"And what about you Darlin'? How da you feel?" His face gave no hint of his feelings.

"Maggie is my sister, the last of my Greene family. I would like to be able to have her be a part of my family again, but only if she can give you the respect you deserve. You're my husband, and you come first."

He nodded once and said, "She's yer sister Darlin', I can't tell ya not ta see her, not ta try this thing. My feelin's ain't that delicate, I ain't worried whether she likes me or not. But I can't have her upsettin' you. I think you should tell her ta come on if that's what ya want ta do, but what I'm tellin' ya Darlin' is, if I think for one minute she's got ya upset or unhappy in any way, I'ma put her ass on that bus back ta Michigan myself. Sound alright?"

"Yes Merle, and if I think for one minute that she's disrespecting you in anyway, or upsetting you, I'm going to put her fanny on that bus back to Michigan," and she smiled.

"Come 'ere and sit in her husband's lap you sweet thing," He was smiling broadly, and of course she did.

Maggie would arrive on a Wednesday and would leave on Sunday morning. Beth had planned it that way so she and Maggie would have time together while Merle was busy at the shop. And she had another motive, she figured the least amount of time Merle and Maggie spent together, the least likely there would be time for any confrontations. She couldn't deny she was nervous.

She'd even decided to invite Lori and Rick over for a cook-out on Saturday afternoon. She thought at least her husband would have another man there. He and Rick could go off in the yard, have a beer and talk sports and politics. And Lori was great at conversing with anyone, so she'd keep Maggie happy.

She just didn't know what more she could do to try and avoid problems.

Merle had noticed she was a bundle of nerves, and he tried to ease her anxiety, but he soon realized she wasn't going to get over it until the visit had come and gone.

Beth picked her up from the bus station at 2:00pm Wednesday. Maggie arrived in a cheerful mood, ready to make amends, and with gifts for the children, which of course immediately endeared her to Tommy.

"Where are my new niece and my handsome nephew?" Maggie inquired.

"It seemed easier to leave them with Edith while I came for you. You'll see them in just a few minutes," Beth smiled.

"Edith? Who's Edith?" Maggie asked.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I've not mentioned her to you. I can't believe that. She's one of the most important people in my life; I don't know what I'd do without Edith. Merle hired her to help me when I was first pregnant with Suzy. She helps me with the housework, she helps so much with the children, and when I was pregnant, oh she was such a blessing, making sure I ate right, making sure I rested. Merle, the children and I, we all love Edith, she's a member of the family to us."

She'd be sharing Tommy's room and said she didn't mind at all. Beth could see her sister was going out of her way to be pleasant and agreeable.

Maggie admired the house and the way Beth had it decorated, there was new furniture since Maggie had been here the last time, new drapes, and rugs, and lots of family photos hung on the walls, including a beautiful family portrait over the fireplace.

Beth had nice clothes, Tommy and the baby had nice things, there was a brand new washer/dryer in the laundry room, there was a bathroom being added on the master bedroom, and Beth had a housekeeper.

There was simply no denying that Merle took very good care of her sister. She felt guilty for misjudging him, for jumping to all the wrong conclusions, and she told Beth that.

And what Beth said back surprised her, she didn't even know where the words came from, but she was glad they had come, because she said to her sister, "Maybe it's Merle you should be telling that to Maggie."

And that evening after dinner Maggie asked Merle if she could speak to him for a few minutes.

They stepped out on the porch and Merle asked, "What's on yer mind Maggie." Thoroughly expecting some negativity.

"I made a terrible mistake Merle. I misjudged you, I accused you of things I know now you would never be capable of, and I was mean and hateful. I see what good care you take of my sister. I wasn't there for her, I abandoned her. I'll never get over the guilt I feel about that. I'm so grateful that you have been there to care for her, to love her, and to give her such a nice life," she had tears in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"I ain't one ta worry much 'bout what anyone thinks a me, I just worry 'bout whether it upsets my wife. Ain't nuthin' on this earth more important ta me than that woman. As long as ya treat her and my children right, you an I ain't never gonna have a problem. I want my Beth happy, and she'd like ta have ya in her life, I s'pose it's up ta you ta make sure things get worked out. I ain't gonna stand in the way a that, and I ain't mad," And he simply held the door for her and they went back in the house.

The remainder of the visit went well, and the sisters definitely rekindled a relationship. For Beth, it would just never be the same as it once was, or the same as it could have been if she hadn't felt so abandoned by Maggie when she was alone on the farm with Joe. But at least it was something.

xxxx

It had been two weeks since Maggie's visit, and their life had gotten almost back to a normal routine, except Merle's work hours.

The shop was very busy with two new contract jobs, one for the highway department, and one for the power company. He told her after this initial restructuring period, and especially after he was able to hire a couple of new, qualified mechanics, things should ease up and he'd be able to get back to a regular routine.

In the meantime, he was going in early and working late. He'd been missing breakfast with the children, and often got home in the evening in just enough time to help tuck them in bed. He'd eat a warmed over supper before falling asleep, from sheer exhaustion, in his easy chair.

She worked hard at being the good wife, not complaining about his long hours, she knew he wanted to be home with her and the children, that because he worked hard like he did they got to live a very nice life. She remember what it felt like not to have enough to eat, how awful it was to feel that she couldn't take care of her child. So she just tried to support him, thank him and keep a smile on her face.

After all, he'd said they'd soon be back to a normal routine.

He'd stayed home Sunday and she was so relieved. He'd played with his children, they'd all had a picnic in the yard, and the two of them had been able to steal some time while the children napped, for catching up on much needed lovemaking and cuddling.

Monday morning was warm, but not too hot, a perfect day to take the children to the park for lunch. She made a pitcher of lemonade and poured some into a Thermos. She packed a picnic lunch of little sandwiches and sliced fruit for her and Tommy, some mashed peas and a banana for the baby, and a cookie for Tommy's dessert.

She loaded the picnic basket and Thermos in the car, got the children in and seated, and as she slid in behind the steering wheel she had an idea. Maybe Merle would be able to get away from the shop long enough to at least eat his lunch at the park with her and the children.

She'd just drive by the shop and check with him. Now she was really looking forward to this picnic.

She was only about a quarter block away when she spotted him standing outside near the shop door. But that wasn't all she saw. She slowed to a stop. There he was, with Carlotta. They were both smiling, engrossed in a conversation, then to her horror, her husband embraced that horrible woman, and the woman was hugging him back.

Was this the real reason for all the extra hours? He must be spending that time with Carlotta.

Beth felt her stomach lurch.

She quickly backed down the street the way she came, and turned back onto the main road.

She took a different route to the park.

She knew her hands were shaking, and she was on the verge of being sick, but she was trying to maintain some composure for the sake of her children.

She parked quickly when they reached their destination, and she practically jumped from the vehicle. She immediately threw-up, right there in the parking lot. Not once, but twice.

Tears were burning her eyes, she was shaking and she felt like she just wanted to run, run away from everything.

But she had her children to think of, she had to care for them. So she got the picnic basket and the Thermos from the car, she got the children from the car, and she tried to make it a fun outing for them. After the children enjoyed their lunch, she'd left hers in the basket, and Tommy had used up plenty of energy on the swings, the slide and the merry-go-round, she loaded the things and her children back in the car and drove home.

She bathed her children and laid them in their beds for a nap. She went in the living room, sat down, and immediately began crying uncontrollably. She'd been holding it in for a long time.

Nearly 30 minutes in she was finally able to calm herself down, at least enough to try and gather her thoughts. Then she began to think about her life, what she'd seen earlier, her children, her husband, and what she should do now.

She knew she and her children had a good life here with Merle. He was kind to her, good to the children. And she knew she would never be able to financially care for herself and her children the way she could as long as she continued to live with her husband.

She wasn't innocent to the ways of the world. She knew husbands sometimes strayed from home. She would never be the shapely, buxom woman that Carlotta was, and although she gave herself willingly to Merle, and tried to please him in bed, Carlotta was surely more of a skilled lover.

She knew she was a survivor; even Merle had reminded her of that on more than one occasion. That's what she needed to do now, she needed to survive. She needed him to care for her, to care for the children. And the truth was, in spite of everything, she still loved Merle. She would always love Merle and she simply didn't want to live without him.

So she would set about doing what she needed to do, she would be the good wife. She would try and turn a blind eye to his dalliance, and she would survive. She had to survive, she had two beautiful children who needed her, needed him.

He actually got home at a decent hour that evening. She was just finishing up with the dinner preparation when he came through the kitchen door.

He came up behind her like he always did, put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She knew she was stiff as a board, completely unresponsive to his touch. She wanted to give in to his caress, but her mind, her body or both just wouldn't let her.

Of course he noticed immediately. "Sumthin' wrong Lil Darlin'?" she almost cringed when he called her that.

She did her best to sound pleasant, "No Merle, everything is just fine. The children and I had a very nice day."

He gave her a look like he knew she was being less than honest, but just said, "Oh yeah, what'd ya all do?"

Before she could respond Tommy piped up, "We went to the park Daddy, we had a picnic. Mama threw up." Children, they never miss a thing.

Now Merle was concerned, "Ya sick Darlin'? What's wrong?"

"I promise Merle, I'm fine it seems like something I had for breakfast just didn't settle. I think maybe that new tea I bought is just too strong."

He looked completely unconvinced, but he was going to drop it for now.

He went to the children and cuddled Suzy, asked Tommy about his day and what he did at the park. And Beth just breathed in deeply, trying so hard to act like everything was just wonderful.

He saw how she was shaking at dinner. She hadn't done that in a long time. The last time he could think of was when that problem had resurfaced. Once Daryl had taken care of it, he hadn't seen this shaking again. He also noticed she wasn't eating. It seemed like she was just moving the food around on her plate.

Something was going on, something she didn't want to tell him about. That concerned him and pissed him off. He'd get to the bottom of this once the children were in bed.

When the children were tucked in, and he was sure they were asleep, he got serious with her, "I want ya ta tell me right now Beth, what's goin' on?"

She looked at him like she was confused, "What's going on with what Merle?"

He was just plain frustrated with it all, "Ya can't seem ta respond ta my hug, yer shaking like a damn leaf, and ya didn't eat one bite a yer supper. Tommy said ya threw up. Now ya come on and tell me."

She said, "I'm sorry Merle, really, everything's fine. My stomach is just a little upset, that's why I couldn't eat."

"Okay, I'll drop it for now, but that don't mean I believe ya." And he turned on the radio and started listening to the news.

She was so relieved; she picked up the Ladies Home Journal magazine and pretended to read it.

Bedtime came and she took as long as was reasonably possible in the bathroom, but when she came out, he was sitting up in bed with the light on waiting for her.

She got in bed and he switched off the light.

He put his arm around her waist and began to kiss her neck, then her lips, and then his hand moved to her breast. She was submissive, she'd told herself she wasn't going to turn him away. But she just couldn't force herself to respond. He was tweaking her nipples and kissing her throat and nothing, just nothing.

That's when he jumped from the bed, flipped on the light and said, "That's it Beth, I been patient, I been tryin' ta be reasonable. But this here is the last fuckin' straw, I can't take this shit, I just can't! Now dammit, tell me what the fuck is goin' on, and you tell me NOW!"

She couldn't recall ever seeing him so angry. She could barely squeak it out, "I'm sorry Merle, I'm trying, I just well…" and then it happened, she lost control, the floodgates opened and the tears won out. She was right back to crying uncontrollably.

And he fell to his knees at the side of the bed, and he grabbed her and held her, and he said, "Ya got ta tell me Darlin', ya got to. I'm sorry I yelled, but I just can't stand ta know sumthin' is botherin' ya bad, an ya won't tell yer husband what it is."

And she said, "I promise Merle, I'm just going to let you go on like you have been, I'm not going to say anything, I promise I'm not, just please don't leave me and the children, please." And her tears were flowing, and he was more confused than ever.

"I don't know what yer talkin' about Beth. What the hell makes ya think I'd ever leave you and our children, what's goin' on woman, tell me now, ya got ta tell me," He was beside himself, and dammit, so was she.

But she told it, "I know about Carlotta, Merle. I'm going to accept it. You're a man, I understand. I'm not happy, but I need you, the children need you. I don't think I can make it on my own with two children, I could barely do it with one. I'll be as good a wife to you as I can be, I promise."

"Beth, Darlin', I got no idea what the fuck yer talkin' about. Shit, what is goin' on?" Merle was rubbing the back of his neck, head down, completely perplexed.

And she told him about going to the shop to take him on their picnic, and seeing him with Carlotta. "But I thought about it a lot Merle, and I know I have to just accept it."

And she thought his whole body turned red, he was so angry, yet he was trying to speak to her in a calm voice, "Beth, dammit, ain't nuthin' goin' on with me n Carlotta, for chrissake woman, she come by the shop taday, she apologized for everything that happened, said she didn't know what come over her. She told me she met a nice guy from Macon, she's gonna marry him Saturday and move down there with him. I wished her good luck and I give her a hug. That's it Darlin', that's all there was to it."

And he continued, "I ain't sure what hurts me more Beth, that you'd think I's messin' around with some other woman, any woman, or that you'd just say, 'Okay, go on and do that shit, I'm just gonna accept that cuz I need a man.' Beth, Darlin', first of all, I'm yer husband, I married ya cuz I love ya and I don't want no other woman. I told ya that then, and I'm remindin' ya now. Second off, why would ya sell yerself short like that? If a man was ta do that, he needs his fuckin' balls handed to him on a platter, 'scuse my language but that's just a fact. Damn woman, you deserve the world and don't ya ever even consider settlin' for anythin' less than my whole heart." He was looking right in her eye, and it was intense.

She threw her arms around him, "Oh God Merle, my heart was shattered. I just didn't know how I could live without you, I just love you so much. I was willing to put up with anything just because I don't think I could ever live without you. Not just because the children and I need you to care for us with food and a home, but because I need you Merle. I don't ever want to live without having you."

And this time she leaned in and she kissed him, and he responded to her touch.

 **A/N Geez, that was tough. I don't like that heavy sadness. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N This chapter has two prompts working, one from my girl Kevkye who wanted Merle to spoil Beth a little after she'd been overworked and housebound because Edith had the flu – I built on that one. The other from a guest reviewer who wanted Merle to get a little jealous – I get there - but didn't want Merle to think Beth had done anything wrong. I appreciate the prompts very much, and I hope you're both pleased, and I hope all y'all enjoy.**

 _Six Months Later_

The entire region had been plagued by a terrible influenza epidemic for weeks. Beth had gotten it right at the start and she hadn't fully recovered when Tommy and Suzy had both come down with it, fortunately they were all finally starting to recover.

Beth had been running herself ragged. Edith had been off work for three weeks; four of her five children were also battling the virus, as was her Aunt who watched the children while she and George worked.

Beth knew she'd been spoiled by having Edith. The woman did so much for her and her family, in fact, they all felt she was part of their family.

The proof of how much they all depended on her had really been driven home when they had to get by without her.

Beth did feel as though it wouldn't have been nearly as bad if she herself hadn't gotten so sick. But when she first became ill, it seemed it was all she could do to take care of the children, and that hadn't been easy with her feeling so weak.

She'd let a lot of things go, the deep cleaning, any laundry that wasn't essential, and there were certainly no dinners that were anything beyond basic. She couldn't leave the house, so Merle had gone back to being the family shopper, getting just what they needed to get by.

Michonne had felt bad she couldn't come, but she was just too concerned about Ben, and felt that she and the boy were better off staying in the woods, away from people in general until the epidemic had passed, and Beth agreed completely.

Lori had wanted to help, but Beth was too afraid she or her children would come down with this terrible bug, so she'd told her not to worry, she could handle it, to just take good care to keep her own family healthy.

And just as Beth was starting to feel better, both of the children came down with it. Taking care of two sick children was a full time job on its own.

Beth knew her home had never looked so bad, and she was half horrified at how the laundry was stacking up.

Merle may have been more help, if he were ever home, but his two most critical employees had been fighting the illness for nearly three weeks. Axel's wife said she thought he was finally on the mend, and that that he was hoping to be back in a week. Tara's roommate, who Merle was pretty certain was really her girlfriend, had said nearly the same thing about her, probably back in a week.

Needless to say, Merle was pulling triple duty, trying to do his own job, work Axel's bay, and be the office manager, at least taking care of the critical things.

He had almost no time off. He was at the shop before 7:00 a.m. and hadn't been getting home until 8:00 at night, six days a week. Sunday's he had breakfast with his family, then went in for a few hours to try and get the paperwork caught up.

When he was home he was so exhausted he just wanted to take a quick shower and get some sleep, and Beth was the same.

Their love life was non-existent, they hardly saw each other. No evening chats in the living room after the children went to bed, no breakfast together in the morning, and certainly no lovemaking. They both kept telling themselves it was a temporary problem, that everything would right itself soon. But that didn't replace the closeness they were both missing.

For now, it was a quick kiss goodbye in the morning, and a quick kiss goodnight as they fell into bed.

Beth felt sorry for herself, her children, Merle, Edith and Edith's children. But she worried most about Merle. She knew he would work himself into the ground if he thought that was what it would take to keep the business up and running smoothly. He didn't just worry about his own family, he knew his employees also had families to care for, and he felt responsible to provide for them. They were all good workers, Merle didn't tolerate slackers. He paid well to attract and keep the best. All of his employees were top-notch, and having the two best of his employees out sick was definitely presenting a hardship. Beth loved that he was such a good person, but still, she worried about her husband.

Sunday came and despite both of them being overly tired, they were awake long before six. Merle reached for her and they made mellow, quiet love. Not their usual passion-filled display, but certainly something more than they'd had between them in a while. They were happy for the chance to just hold onto each other and express their love both physically and verbally.

The children started to wake shortly after and they just smiled at one another, at least they'd had a little time for each other.

With Merle keeping the children busy, Beth took the time to make a big Sunday breakfast of sausage and eggs with biscuits and gravy, and for the first time in a week they were able to sit down as a family and enjoy breakfast together.

She asked Merle if he would mind waiting to go to the office while she had a bath and got her hair washed, and just took a little extra time to get herself ready. She hadn't expected him to say "No" and he didn't, and she was thrilled to just sink down in the warm bubble bath while he tended the children.

She came out of the bathroom with her hair done up, a little make-up on and one of his favorite dresses.

He smiled at his wife, "Darlin' I'm the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful wife to love me, and I love ya."

She walked over to him, put her arms around him and gave him a kiss, at which point Tommy said, "Ewww."

Merle looked at him and said, "Nah son, kissin' yer Mama ain't 'ewww' it's the best kissin' in the world."

And then he was off to work again. At least he would be home at six to have dinner with them. Right now, she couldn't ask for any more than that.

She did manage to catch up on some laundry, and the house was more presentable. She made a beef stew because she knew it was one of Merle's favorites, and she just kept telling herself that in another couple of weeks, things would be better. Merle's employees would all be back to work, Edith's children would be well and all of them would be so much happier.

Monday morning they went right back to their routine of Merle eating a quick breakfast of eggs and grits, giving her and the children a quick kiss, and being out the door at 6:45 a.m.

Edith called later that morning to tell her she expected to be back to work the following Monday. They caught up on what had been happening with Beth and Merle, and how Edith, George and their children were faring.

Merle called to tell her not to bother making dinner for him; he didn't expect to be home until at least 10 that night. Another employee was out for the day. Thankfully it wasn't the flu, so Merle expected it to only be for the day, but still, it would be extra work for everyone else. Beth felt concern for her husband but he assured her all was well.

Zach had overheard the Sheriff's wife telling him she felt just terrible for Beth Dixon. That she'd had the flu, both children had the flu, and Merle was working long hours seven days a week because he had key employees out with the flu. She was worried Beth was overburdened with responsibility and had no one to help her. She hadn't wanted Lori to come for fear she or her children would get ill, and the housekeeper was home with her own sick children.

Zach hadn't gotten over his attraction to Beth. Every time he saw her out with her husband at the diner, at dances at the grange hall, at church on Sunday, he couldn't deny the feelings it stirred in him. She was the perfect woman, that was all there was to it.

He made up his mind that the next day he'd stop by her house on his lunch break, just to see if there was anything he could do to help her out. And it was an excellent excuse just to see her and talk to her.

He knocked on the door and when she opened it she smiled, "Well hello Zach, what brings you by?"

"Hi Beth, I know you and the children have been sick, and I heard Merle's having to put in a lot of hours, I just wondered if you needed me to do anything to help you, you know, maybe run some errands, go to the store, anything at all," he smiled a big friendly smile.

"That's so thoughtful of you Zach, it really is, but we're just fine thank you, Merle and I are managing to keep our heads above water and looking forward to next week when things should start getting back to normal," she smiled back, about that time Tommy ran up beside her and tugged at her skirt, "Mama, can I have lemonade now, please."

Beth smiled and said, "Yes, Tommy," then she looked to Zach, "Can I pour you a glass? The children and I were going to sit out here on the porch, Tommy and Suzy could use the fresh air. They were housebound a long time." She didn't really want him staying around, but she was a hospitable southern woman.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks," Now he was practically glowing.

Beth sat Tommy in one of the chairs and promised to be right back. She brought glasses of lemonade on a tray, then went back in and got the baby.

It was a lovely day and they were all appreciating being on the porch drinking the lemonade and enjoying the mild weather.

Merle was missing his family. Everyone had been sound asleep by the time he got home last night, and he'd barely taken time to wolf down his breakfast this morning before leaving again.

The shop was closed over the lunch hour and he'd decided he was going home to see his family, even if it was just for a short time, dammit, he missed them.

Not too many things could have surprised him more than pulling in his driveway to see Rick's young deputy, Zach, sitting on his front porch drinking lemonade with HIS wife and children. Merle wasn't happy, but he wasn't going to make a scene in front of his family.

As soon as he got out of his truck and started toward the porch, Zach rose and made to leave. He looked at Beth and said, "Thank you for the lemonade, Beth, it was delicious. Remember, if there's anything you need, feel free to call on me," then he looked at Merle, nodded his head and just said, "Merle."

And Merle nodded his head and just said, "Deputy." But inside Merle was seething.

He went to his wife and kissed her cheek, tousled Tommie's hair, and picked up Suzy and gave her a "daddy hug."

Beth was smiling at him, "It's such a treat to see you during the day Merle! Can I fix you a bite to eat?"

And he smiled back and said, "Sounds good, I am mighty hungry, lemme just help ya." Tommy followed his Mama and Merle carried Suzy back in the house.

She was fixing him a meatloaf sandwich and he was getting Tommy a peanut butter jelly. He tried real hard to sound unconcerned when he asked her, "So, what did the deputy want?"

Beth wasn't blind to Merle's feelings or his moods; she knew he was angry, not at her, but at Zach. She tried hard to make it sound as innocent as she felt it was, "Oh he was just being very thoughtful Merle, he heard the children and I had been ill, that you were working long hours at the shop, so he came by to see if there was anything he could do to help me out. You know, like run errands and things. I told him we were getting along just fine." She smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

What Merle thought was, that fuckin' little bastard, I'ma kick his ass right up between his ears, but what he said was, "Yeah, that was real thoughtful."

He ate his lunch with his family, kissed them all good-bye again, gave his wife a hug and said, "I'll be home just as soon as I can, love ya Darlin'."

And she smiled and said, "Whenever you get here, I'll be here waiting for you. I love you."

He did go back to work, and he busted ass. The shop officially closed at 5:00. He locked the doors but kept working, he'd wait until he was sure the little bastard was home. He'd seen the way Zach looked at his wife, he knew the kid had heat for her, and that was okay, he couldn't rightly blame the guy for that, but as far as Merle was concerned, the little deputy had crossed a great big line and he wasn't havin' it.

He took off for the kids' house at 6:30. He knocked on the door and Zach answered, he was out of uniform now, which Merle thought was probably a good thing.

He could tell the kid was a little shaky when he saw who it was, but he tried to act blasé, "Hey Merle, what're you doing here, is there something I can help you with."

"As a matter a fact there is sumthin' Deputy. You can help me, and you can help yerself by staying the fuck away from my family. Don't ya come on my property again unless its official Sheriff's Department business, got that?" Merle was steaming.

"Well now Merle, there's no call for you to be upset, I was just there to offer assistance as a friend, I know you folks have had a rough go the last few weeks, and I just wanted to help if I could."

"Kid, that's the biggest load a bullshit I've heard in a long damn time. I see the way ya look at my wife, I ain't no dummy. I told ya a long time ago, she's _my_ peach. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I don't care who yer working for and what kinda law enforcement job ya got, ya come around my wife again yer gonna wish ta God I'da just shot ya cuz it'll be a pain ya ain't ever gonna get over. I take care a my own family, don't need the likes a you offerin' help. Ya crossed the line and I ain't ever forgettin' it. I'll be watchin' ya."

And Merle left a nervous Zach standing on the porch. But as he got back in the pick-up he got to thinking, maybe he wasn't doing enough for Beth. Yeah, he was the breadwinner and all, but her job was just as stressful as his, and probably tougher. Here's this young buck wanting to make her life easier, what was her husband doing for her? He got an idea, and just maybe he could make it work.

He stopped by Rick and Lori's house and asked the big favor. "Y'all know Beth's had her hands full, I ain't been able ta help out much, no one has. Now she and the children are well, I wanted ta do sumthin' nice for her. I's wonderin' if ya could see yer way ta have the children spend the night Saturday. I'd like ta take her out for a nice dinner, just the two of us."

Lori gave him a big smile and said, "I'm so proud of you Merle, congratulations on being a thoughtful husband. I would love to have Tommy and Suzy for a night, and so would my children." Rick just grinned and shrugged his shoulders, because as you know, Rick may be the Sheriff, but Lori's the High Sheriff.

Then he went home to his wife and kids, because he just needed to look at her, to hug her and to tell her he loved her.

He'd call from work the next day and make dinner reservations at that fancy restaurant over in Kupets, about 15 miles away, then he'd call the florist and order a dozen long stem red roses. He was hoping she'd agree to wear that garter belt and those silk stockings, he smiled to himself, he thought she probably would.

When he got home he went right to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I love ya Lil Darlin', love ya more than anythin'. I's wonderin' if I could take ya on a date Saturday night, take ya out for a nice dinner. I got a baby tender for the children. What ya say Darlin', will ya go out with yer husband?" He kissed her neck.

She giggled and said, "Well that sounds perfect, there's no one I'd rather go on a date with than you."

And she was thinking, I'm sure I'll never see Zach again, but if I did, I'd thank him for getting me a date with the best looking man in town.

 **A/N Well I hope that filled the bill. I'm always happy to get prompts, and if I can make them work, I will. Thanks for reading, please review xo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you all again for all the follows, faves and kind words. This is a rough one, best get a glass of wine, or two.**

 _Six months later_

Merle was beside himself, the news had devastated him. He'd worked so hard to build this business, he'd finally paid off the loan just last year. He was proud of his accomplishments, of being able to take better than average care of his family. And now this. It wouldn't put him out of business, but things were going be real rough for the next few months.

One of his biggest accounts had gone belly-up, and they'd done it owing him a boatload of money. He'd had parts and materials expenses, plus the labor for work on a whole fleet of vehicles. It added up to a few thousand dollars. Way too much for a small business to just absorb.

And the worst was the way it had happened. The chicken shit owner of the company apparently had gotten himself seriously involved with a woman who was not his wife. He'd taken every dime of company money out of the bank, and the pair of them had hopped a plane down to Mexico. Asshole!

He and Tara sat in his office trying to come up with a way around this, he was adamant about two things, he didn't want to let any employees go, it wasn't their fault this had happened, and they were all good men. The other was he didn't want Beth to know. He didn't want her to worry. He was going to handle this himself. Dammit. He felt like he'd been gutted.

He and Tara talked about where they could trim every day expenses. Merle himself had money in the bank, he figured he and Beth could get by for a few months without him taking a paycheck. That would be a start.

Beth could tell he was edgy when he came in the kitchen door that evening. He didn't come up and put his arms around her like usual, he just said, "Hey Darlin'." And he barely seemed to notice the children.

She was getting dinner ready to put on the table and he said, "Don't fix me a plate, ain't hungry." And he went to the cabinet above the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Is everything okay Merle?" It was obvious there was something bothering him.

"Jesus Beth!" He snapped at her, "Can't a man have a drink in his own goddamn house? Get off my back!"

She was startled and hurt. He never spoke to her that way. She was fighting tears, and although they agreed he wouldn't swear in front of her and the children, something told her to just ignore the outburst.

She fed the children and tried to keep them quiet. He came in once while they ate and refilled the glass. She didn't say a word and neither did he.

She put the children in Tommy's room to play while she hurriedly did the dishes, and he came and filled the glass again.

He still hadn't spoken to her, and she was afraid to say anything to him.

She bathed the children, got them in bed and read them stories, she didn't feel comfortable taking them in the living room to play the piano and sing songs.

She quietly got herself ready for bed, crawled in and began to read a book Michonne had recommended.

She must have fallen asleep, because she was startled awake sometime later by Merle grabbing her. "What the hell woman, why do ya think you can just come in here without yer husband. Yer my wife goddamit!" He reeked of the liquor he'd been drinking, and he didn't seem to be the man she knew.

She was scared, and he took her. Never had he treated her like that in bed. There was no tenderness, no taking his time, no kissing, no caressing, no showing any love or concern for her. He was just on her and it seemed so cold, so detached, so angry and she just wished it would be over.

She was never more grateful than when he rolled over and started to snore.

She awoke earlier than usual, even though she felt like she'd gotten very little sleep. She just couldn't understand why Merle was acting this way. He'd never been mean, and he had always been a loving husband in the bedroom. She was confused and scared and she wasn't quite sure what to do, so she just did what she always did.

She got the children dressed, and went in the kitchen and cooked breakfast for them and for Merle. She didn't think she could eat.

Merle came in silently and sat at the table. She set a cup of coffee in front of him, and dished up his and the children's breakfast, then sat down at the table with her family.

He nearly snarled at her, "Why ain't ya eatin'?"

"I'm not feeling very hungry Merle," she tried smiling at him.

"Well goddamit I can afford ta feed ya, ya know. Quit acting like I can't take care of ya and get yerself a plate and eat NOW." He looked so angry.

She stood to get her plate but she couldn't seem to move and she started to cry, which made the children start to cry.

He angrily pushed himself from the table and yelled, "A man can't have any peace in his own damn home!" And he stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

Beth's feelings were so conflicted. She was relieved he'd left, and yet she was so sad he'd left her like that.

He got in his truck and had only gotten a couple of blocks away when he pulled over and stopped. He laid his head on the steering wheel. He knew he was an asshole, he knew he'd treated her badly. He didn't want to, it was just that she'd been there, an easy target he guessed. He'd make it up to her, he would.

But things didn't get better; he couldn't seem to stop himself from taking out his anger, fear and disappointment on the one person he loved more than anyone or anything in the world.

Beth didn't know what was wrong, he would barely speak with her, and she was afraid to ask anymore. Sometimes he was at least polite, but most of the time he seemed worried, angry and ready to explode.

She was afraid to talk to anyone else about his behavior; afraid he'd somehow find out and be even angrier with her. She'd decided in both her mind and her heart that he'd simply grown tired of her and the children, and that was why he was so cold to her and to them and so unhappy.

After two months, she knew she could no longer live this way. She couldn't put herself or her children, or even Merle, through any more of this misery.

When Merle got home from work that night the house was quiet, and it felt somehow cold. There was no Beth, no children, no dinner on the stove. Panic struck him, and then he saw the note with her wedding ring on top of it. He was almost afraid to read it, but he picked it up.

 _Merle,_

 _I have always loved you, and I don't want to be the cause of your unhappiness, and I don't want me and the children to be so unhappy either. I think it best if we just leave now._

 _I did have to take $100 out of the bank account to provide for the children until I can find work. As soon as I do, I'll start sending the money back._

 _Beth_

And Merle fell to his knees right there in the kitchen just shaking his head and repeating, no, no no.

Then he began to chastise himself, he knew he'd done her wrong, taken out his failures on her. He'd been a terrible fucking husband, hell, he'd been a terrible fucking person. He deserved to be left. But damn, he loved her, he did, and he loved those babies. What had possessed him to think he could treat her so poorly and she'd just keep putting up with it? He couldn't forgive himself, how could he expect her to forgive him?

He didn't know the answer to that, but he needed to find her, find his children, beg them for forgiveness, beg for one more chance.

He got in the pick-up and he drove all over town, he didn't spot the car anywhere. Now he was heartbroken and worried, had she driven on the highway, just her and the children?

And every morning and every evening he drove all over town, and he never saw the car, and he never saw her.

Tara noticed the change in him. He seemed to have lost a lot of weight, and every morning when he came in, she could smell the alcohol from the night before. She tried calling Beth, to make sure everything was okay at home, but there was never an answer.

Edith had inquired about Beth and the children and he'd told her they'd gone to stay with Michonne and Daryl. But then one day Mrs. Michonne called. Edith just told her Mrs. Beth was out. And she wondered what in the world was going on.

A month into it Tara called Rick and asked if she could speak to him privately after work. She didn't want to upset Merle, she needed the job, but she knew something had to be wrong and she was worried about all of them, Merle, Beth and the children.

She met Rick at the diner after work and told him what had been going on, he nodded his head and thanked her for calling him, promising he'd get to the bottom of it. And then he went back to the office, called Daryl and relayed the story.

Daryl was at their house by 10 o'clock that evening. He found Merle half drunk in his easy chair. Daryl was typically a man of few words, he simply asked, "What the fuck's goin' on Brother?"

"What the fuck ya talkin' about Lil Brother," Merle's words were slightly slurred.

"I'm askin' ya where's yer wife, where's yer children. Why are ya sittin' in the dark all drunked up?" And he lightly slapped Merle on the side of the head.

And Merle handed Daryl the letter, and he started to cry, and he answered, "She left me little brother, got sick a my ass and my stupid fuckin' ways. I ain't seen her in weeks. Don't know where she is; don't know where my children are. I fuckin' ruined my life and theirs too Daryl, and there ain't no way ta make it right."

And Daryl went to making a pot of coffee. He was a problem solver, and that happened by putting one foot in front of the other. The first order of business was going to be to find out the chain of events, and he needed a Merle who was at least half in his right mind to provide him with that information.

After a couple of cups of coffee, and Daryl putting a damp cloth full of ice cubes to the back of Merle's neck, it all came out. Merle told him about the account gone bad, about how he'd taken it out on Beth and the children, all of it, including his very unloving behavior in the bedroom.

Daryl stared at him hard for a few minutes and then he spoke, "You're a dumb piece a shit Merle. You fucked up brother, not just some, you fucked up as much as you possibly could. Ya got ya a good woman, nice children for fuck sake. Beth is your wife. You're supposed ta confide in her, she's supposed ta feel like she can lean on ya, not be afraid a you. It's yer damn duty as her husband ta take care a her in every way, and take care a them children. Damn Merle, and ya don't treat yer own wife like some cheap whore in the bedroom." And Daryl shook his head.

"I'ma tell ya sumthin' right now brother, I'ma find yer wife, ain't no doubt about that, that's gonna be the easy part. The tough part is you tryin' ta convince her ta give ya another chance. Yer my brother Merle, and I want ya ta be happy, but I'll tell ya true, if that sweet little woman a yers told ya ta go piss up a rope, I wouldn't blame her one little bit. Now get yer damn face washed and yer teeth brushed and get yer ass ta bed, we got work in the mornin'."

And Merle just nodded, because he knew everything Daryl had just said was the God's truth, he truly was the asshole to beat all assholes.

xxxx

Beth had only been able to think of one person she could count on, one person Merle didn't know, and a person that didn't live in their town. She needed to get away, to think, to try and come up with a plan for her and the children, how they could live, where they would live. She had to get in survival mode.

She called that person, and Carol told her, "Yes, please come, I'll help any way I can Beth."

And she packed up a few things for her and the children and drove two hours to Carol's home.

Carol didn't have a big place, but she did have an extra bedroom, and that's where Beth and the children would stay. Carol apologized, "I'm sorry there's not more room Beth."

"Oh no, please Carol, don't be sorry, this is perfect, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this. I'm going to find work right away, anything I can get, I want to contribute. I'll find a place for the children and me to live as soon as possible."

And she did find a job as a waitress in a small diner a few blocks away. One of the other waitresses had given her the name and address of an older woman who could watch the children, and she vouched for the woman promising she was kind, patient and loving."

Beth was working full time, and taking care of two small children when she wasn't working. She was too exhausted to think about much more than that. Then night would come, and she lay in bed and sleep would not come, all she could think of was Merle. Her heart was broken. Merle was her husband, she loved him so much. He'd always been so good to her, treated her with love and respect and protected her. Oh certainly they'd had their squabbles and their rough patches, but this was so different. Something had gone so wrong and she didn't know what it was or what had caused in, and she'd cry herself to sleep every night.

She was going to find a room for her and the children to rent, but Carol told her she could use the extra money if Beth wanted to continue to live there. So they worked out an agreement, and Beth was relieved. She didn't really want to live by herself with the children. She was used to being in a home. Although this didn't feel like her home, at least it felt more like that than a boarding house room would.

Now that she didn't have to worry about moving expenses, she could start to pay Merle back, and that's what she did. She wrote him a short note:

 _Merle,_

 _The children and I are doing fine. I have a full time job and found a woman to care for Tommy and Suzy while I work. I don't make a lot of money, but I have a good place to live and we're safe._

 _I hope you are feeling happier now._

 _I promised I would pay you back your money, and that's what I intend to do. I have enclosed the first payment of $10.00._

 _Thank you for being patient, I'll pay the rest as soon as I can._

 _Beth_

xxxx

The next morning Merle went to the shop, and Daryl went on the scout. He stopped at every business in town he thought she might frequent, or if she'd left town, a place where she might have stopped for gas or food before leaving.

Two places had a little information. One was the gas station he knew she and Merle used. The owner, a guy named Jim, said the last time he'd seen her was about a month ago. He remembered because he thought it was odd, she had the children in the car, and two suitcases. He'd asked her if she and Merle were taking a vacation and she'd said, "No, just the children and I, we're going on a little trip." What seemed strange to him was that Merle would let her drive around out on the highway by herself. It didn't seem safe and Jim knew Merle was very protective of his young wife and children.

Daryl thanked him and then drove to the small grocery right on the edge of town.

He showed the fellow working there her picture and asked if he could remember seeing her with two small children. The guy was a dumbass, but he did have information, "Oh yeah, hard ta forget a hot little number like her, damn, she was fine. I'da took her and the kids on in a minute. She wasn't wearin' a weddin' ring, so I asked her if she'd like ta go for a drink when I got offa work, she said she's sorry, she had other plans. If ya see her, let her know I'm still interested."

And Daryl said, "Yeah, I'll be sure ta let her know she's got a chance with ya."

It was nearly noon so he headed over to the shop figuring him and Merle would get some lunch over at the diner.

He walked in the door and Tara just nodded her head toward Merle's office, she looked concerned. Daryl nodded a silent thank you, didn't bother to knock, just walked right in his brother's office and shut the door behind him.

There sat Merle, elbows on the desk, face in his hands.

Daryl didn't get a chance to tell him anything he'd found out, as Merle quickly handed over the letter.

Daryl read it over, nodded at his brother and asked, "Where's the envelope?"

Merle reached for it in the trash, and Daryl studied the postmark. "I'll be back brother, maybe tanight, maybe tamorrow. Keep yer ass sober and eat a decent meal."

And Daryl ended up going back to the two places he'd just been, filling his pick-up with fuel, and then stopping for a bottle of coke and box of crackers for the road.

He contemplated as he drove where a girl like Beth would get a job. Daryl knew she wasn't skilled labor, and she wasn't educated, but she was real pretty, and real sweet with a big nice smile. That would bring in the men. So he figured she was probably waiting tables somewhere.

He stopped in three diners asking for Beth Dixon, no luck, at the fourth he walked in and saw her behind the counter, she looked up and saw him and he could tell she was anxious, but she smiled, and he smiled back. He sat at the counter and ordered a burger and a coke from her, and then said, "Can we talk when ya get off Beth?"

"I have to pick the children up as soon as I get off work here Daryl," She wasn't looking him in the eye.

'S'okay Beth, I can go with ya. I miss Tommy and Suzy, I'd like ta see 'em, and I ain't gonna force yer hand 'bout nuthin', just wanna talk s'all."

"Okay Daryl, I'm off at four," And now she did look at him.

"K, I'll be back in plenty a time, thanks Beth," and he ate the burger, drank his coke, left a ten dollar bill under the plate, and went out for a walk. He had an hour to kill.

He helped her in the pick-up, but he didn't drive off right away, instead he turned to look at her and said, "I ain't here ta try and talk ya inta anything Beth, Merle don't even know I had a lead on where ya were. And I sure as hell ain't makin' excuses for his dumbass. He told me how he treated ya, all of it, and he cried when he did. First time I ever seen Merle cry like that. I ain't askin' ya ta feel sorry for him though, he ougtha be cryin'. He shoulda jus' told ya right from the start what was wrong. He had a big account didn't pay the bill, left him high and dry for a few thousand bucks. He ain't paid himself in months, he's running lean over there, been worried sick, didn't wanna tell ya cuz he didn't want ya ta worry. Been tryin; ta hold it all tagether on his own, in the meantime it seems ta me, he's been takin' his troubles out on you." Daryl paused there, she started to cry softly and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Merle, he's a man who prides himself on two things, bein' yer husband and bein' a success. He thought he lost one a them things I s'pose, now he thinks he's lost 'em both. Anyway, he's a wreck Beth. He's got himself all skinny, been drinkin' too much, just a big mess. I do know he loves ya, I do know he loves them kids. If you'd agree ta at least talk ta him, I'd drive y'all down there, and I'll bring ya back if that's what ya want." And he waited for her response.

And she started to cry a little harder, and he let her get it out, let her think, finally she spoke, "I'm so hurt, it's been so hard on me, I still can't believe Merle treated me like he did. It just didn't seem like it was even him. I still love him, I just don't know if I can forgive him. But I do feel I need to talk to him." And she continued to cry.

Daryl said, "Let's get the kids, tell the lady that's keepin' 'em you won't be by tamorrow. We'll get a few things for ya at yer place, and you can call the diner and tell 'em ya got a family situation and can't come tomorrow. K?" He looked at her.

"Yes Daryl, okay."

And that's what they did. Daryl told her he'd drop her off, and take the children for something to eat so she could talk to Merle.

When she walked in the front door and saw him she was shocked by his appearance, but before she had time to think, he'd fallen to his knees at her feet and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her legs. "Ah Lil Darlin', I thought I's never gonna see ya again, I been hurtin' for ya so bad, missin' ya so bad. I know I was terrible to ya, I don't even know how I could ever expect ya ta forgive me, cuz I don't think I'm ever gonna forgive myself, but please, please give me a chance." And he looked up at her and he had tears comin' from his eyes.

But she was strong, she didn't cry, she just looked at him, very serious and said, "Okay Merle, I'll come back, but you don't get to stay in the house with me and the children, you stay in the apartment out back. You're going to have to earn your way back in our home, back in our hearts, and back in my bed. And right now, I'm only agreeing to this for one reason. Soon, I won't be able to work, why? Oh I'll tell you why. Because when my husband was treating me so poorly in the bedroom, just taking what he wanted when he wanted it, he wasn't protecting me and now I'm pregnant."

 **A/N Oh Merle! You big ol' dummy! We'll pick up right here where we left off, next chapter. Thank you all for reading, please review xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you all so much. I know you're angry with Merle, let's see if he can turn this thing around. That's going to be our only real focus this chapter, can the marriage be saved?**

He jumped up from his knees, "Beth, oh my God Beth, I know ya didn't want a baby right now, oh Darlin' I'm so sorry. I can't fix this, I can only tell ya I'ma do whatever I gotta do ta help ya through this, ta be right here for ya, for the baby, help in any way I can. Darlin', I know ya can't forgive me. I accept that, I don't deserve yer forgiveness, yer right ta hate me." She was crying now, and he instinctively reached out to hug her, and she let him. And he told her, "I love ya Beth, I'm so sorry Darlin'."

And she said, "Please Merle, please just go out to the apartment. I just don't want to see you right now."

And he got a few things, and he did as she asked.

Daryl returned shortly after. He didn't see Merle or Beth, but he could hear her, he knew she was back in their bedroom, crying softly.

He took the children first into Suzy's room, where he got her changed and ready for bed. And then Tommy's room, where he helped Tommy in his pajamas, although the little guy could pretty much handle it himself. "Yer gettin' all grown up ain't ya Tommy? Good man, you'll be able ta help yer Mama a lot," and he smiled at the little boy and tousled his hair.

He read them a story, tucked Tommy in bed, and took Suzy in her room and rocked her a while. It made him miss Ben even more.

Beth came in, "I'm sorry Daryl, thank you so much for helping with the children. You've been wonderful to us today. I appreciate everything you've done."

"Ain't no problem Beth. Where's Merle at?" He was afraid he may have gone to the roadhouse.

"I've told him he has to stay in the apartment. I'm sorry Daryl, I'm just not ready to forgive him, I don't know that I can," She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't apologize Beth, none a this is yer fault. I know Merle knows it too. I'ma go out ta the apartment and talk ta my brother." He stood and handed her the sleeping baby.

"The bed in Tommy's room is made up, I'll see you in the morning Daryl." She laid the baby down, and he headed out to the apartment.

Merle was sitting on the small couch head in hands. "What happened Brother?" Daryl asked him.

"I fucked up even worse than I thought I did Little Brother, damn, I wasn't careful with her, I was an asshole, I got her pregnant Daryl," he hung his head.

"Y'all didn't want no more babies?" Daryl didn't know.

"I don't know if we was gonna have some later or not, I just know she said she didn't even wanna think about it 'til Suzy was at least two and a half, maybe three. I agreed with that, was my job ta make sure we didn't have no accidents. When I was being such an asshole, I wasn't bein' careful like I promised, now she's pregnant. You know, an I know, ain't me that's gonna pay the price for this, gonna be her. Not just the pregnancy and the childbirth parts, gonna be another full time job caring for the little one. Shit Daryl the girl ain't even 21 years old." Again he hung his head, and shook it side to side.

"Fuck Brother, ya done this up didn't ya? I don't know what ta tell ya 'cept all ya can do is work hard at tryin' ta convince her yer sorry and it ain't ever happenin' again, ain't words gonna do that, gonna be action. Ya better do what ya can Brother. I feel bad all around, you n Beth, you two belong together. I hope ya can make it up, and I hope she can see her way ta forgive ya. In the meantime. I'ma leave y'all ta work it out. I'm anxious ta get home ta my own wife and son. I'll take Beth ta get the car and her things tomorrow, then I'ma go on. For tonight, well she's got the extra bed made up for me, but it's probably best I just stay here on the couch."

"Nah Little Brother, you go on up there, I feel better knowing yer looking out for my family. And I thank you for bringin' my family home ta me, helpin' me ta at least have a chance at makin' it up."

Daryl didn't know what to say to his brother, what could he say? He just nodded his head and went back up to the house.

And Merle thought about things.

He didn't know how in the hell he could ever make this right. How could he convince her to give him one more chance to prove he could be a good man? He wasn't sure, but he was gonna try.

First thing in the morning he was up at the house. He walked in the kitchen door and there she was cooking breakfast. He went to the cupboard above the fridge and got down two bottles of whiskey. He dumped the brown liquid down the sink and threw the bottles in the trash, mumbled to himself, "Ain't gonna be no more a that in this house, just adds ta the misery."

Then he went to Tommy, got down in front of the boy and said, "Daddy ain't been bein' a good man Tommy. I'm real sorry about that son. I'ma do right from now on, be a good Daddy to you and yer Baby Sister. I'ma treat Mama right. I hope ya can give me another chance." And he gave the little boy a hug, and he could not have been more relieved when his son hugged him back.

Then he picked up Suzy and he held the little girl to him and whispered to her, "Daddy loves ya Little Girl, gonna be a good Daddy to ya from now on, I promise ya that."

And Beth felt her heart soften just a little, and she asked, "Will you have breakfast with us Merle? I think the children would like that."

And he looked at her, and he knew he didn't deserve this, but he replied, "If you'll have me, I'd be proud."

And Daryl just watched it all unfold, and he was relieved, and all he wanted was for this to work, that, and he wanted to go home to his own wife and son.

"Daryl's gonna drive ya ta get the car and yer things Beth, then he wants ta go on home to his own family. I know ya probably don't want me goin' with ya, but I ain't comfortable with ya drivin' back by yerself. Wouldya let Tara come with ya? Maybe Edith could keep the children. Would that work alright?"

"That would be fine Merle. Thank you Daryl. I can be ready whenever you want to leave," She was feeling overwhelmed and at odds with her feelings. She loved Merle so much, but it hurt her to even have to look at him. The pain of what he'd done just ran so deep.

He insisted he'd do the dishes, and she took the children to get them washed up. Edith came in the kitchen door, "Is Mrs. Beth home Mr. Merle?"

"Yes Edith, she is, thank God, home safe, her and the children," and he smiled. Then he said, "Edith, I'd like ya start comin' every day, Monday through Friday, can ya do that?"

"Yes sir Mr. Merle, thank you." And Edith she was smart enough to know there was a lot going on here she didn't know about, she was sure Mrs. Beth hadn't been at Mr. Daryl's and Mrs. Michonne's, but wherever she'd been, and whatever had happened, she was glad the woman had seen her way fit to come home.

Merle got to the shop and he called Axel and Tara in his office. "We got the business back on its feet, we ain't completely well, but if everythin' keeps goin' along the way it has, I don't see no problem. I know ya both know, ya ain't stupid, I had bad trouble at home. It's all my fault, ain't no way 'round that, and I'ma be workin' my ass off ta try ta make that better, that's where I need y'all ta help. From now on I ain't gonna be comin' in 'til nine in the mornin's, and I'ma be leavin' right at five. Gonna need ya ta make sure everythin' runs smooth when I'm not here, I know ya can do that, ya showed me many times. I gotta make this right at home, ain't gonna come easy."

And Axel and Tara knew, they'd seen him, seen the physical wreck he'd become, smelled the stale alcohol on him for weeks, and knew they'd help however they could.

He asked Tara about riding with Beth and she readily agreed.

xxxx

Merle started coming to the house every morning, having breakfast with his family, doing the breakfast dishes, taking time with Suzy, taking Tommy out to throw the football or the baseball before he went to work.

He got home by 5:15 in the evenings and he'd have Tommy helping him in the garden, with the yard, or they'd play catch or even play with Tommy's trucks. Merle had never really had the opportunity to just "play" as a child, so he was learning right along with his son and daughter.

The garden had never look better and was producing abundantly.

Merle was looking like his old self again, strong and healthy.

He was in the home with them for breakfast and supper. He was always polite and grateful, always did the dishes, and he hadn't pressured her in any way for more.

It had been a month, Beth knew he was doing everything he could think of to try and prove to her that he was the man she married, better than the man she married. She knew he felt guilty and ashamed, and she knew he loved her. She knew he loved the kids and they loved him. But she just wasn't ready to let him back in the house, and definitely not the bed.

xxxx

She'd put off going to the doctor, and although Merle felt she should go right away, he didn't feel he had the right to say anything. The day had come for the first appointment and she asked him at breakfast if he wanted to go. Of course he said yes.

The doctor could tell something wasn't right immediately. This couple had been so loving with one another. Now Mr. Dixon seemed almost too quiet. He still showed great concern for his wife, but it was like there was a wall between them.

Mrs. Dixon seemed nervous, and maybe even a little angry. The doctor knew she'd wanted to wait before making the decision to have more children, and he thought perhaps that was the cause for their behavior.

And so he asked, "Mrs. Dixon, you seem on edge, maybe a little unhappy or angry. Is there something concerning you?"

And she started to cry, not a little, this was profound crying.

Merle was up from his chair immediately. He tried to put an arm around her, but she told him to just leave her alone.

And Merle began pacing the floor.

"Obviously there's a problem, now I think you should share with me, your health and the health of your unborn child are my primary concern. So, what exactly is the situation here?" The doctor was perplexed.

Merle spoke, "It's all my fault Doc. I ain't been a good man, ain't been a good husband. I hurt her deep and now she's gonna have a baby she don't want and it's all my fault. I think it best if I just leave her alone. She don't want me no more, I'm just makin' her life more miserable by being around. I'll just go on out ta the waitin' room. Beth, I'll give ya a ride home, get my things, and then I'll gone for good."

He put his hand out to the doctor to shake, and then he left the room.

And Beth started crying harder. The doctor asked, "Is it another woman?" And Beth shook her head "No." "Has he hit you?" And she shook her head "No."

"Mrs. Dixon, I want you to take a deep breath, try to calm yourself, and tell me what in the world is going on." The doctor just had no idea.

And so she did, and she told him everything, and the doctor just listened.

Then he asked, "So you want to divorce your husband, is that right?"

And Beth was shocked and she said, "Oh no, I love Merle."

"Mrs. Dixon, your husband just said he was going to move out, leave you alone. It seems he loves you and thinks it's best for you if he leaves for good. It sounded like the end to me. Now is that what you want?" The doctor waited for her answer.

"I haven't known what to do. I love Merle, I want Merle to be back in the house with me, but I'm afraid, I'm afraid we'll get so close, like we were before, and then he'll hurt me again."

He buzzed the nurse and asked her to send Mr. Dixon back in the office.

Merle walked in the room looking decidedly uneasy. The doctor said to him, "Mrs. Dixon has explained the situation to me, told me the current arrangement. I'd like very much to hear what you have to say Mr. Dixon."

And Merle told the doctor, "I was hoping she'd make me pay for what I done, I wanted ta pay, I deserved ta pay, I was the worst man walkin' this earth. I had it all, a beautiful wife, beautiful children and I totally let them down. I can't forgive myself, I sure as hell don't expect them ta forgive me. Why would they? Beth, she could have her pick a men, but I's lucky enough she picked me, and then I threw it all away cuz I couldn't handle a little trouble at work. Couldn't just be a man about it. Couldn't just discuss it with her. I know she don't want me no more, and all I want is for her to be happy, so I'll go."

And the doctor looked at them both, and then spoke, "Marriage is not always easy, people make mistakes, people lose their way. The most important thing is to learn from our mistakes, to vow to not repeat those mistakes. There are no guarantees we won't be hurt, that's part of the gamble we take when we agree to join our lives with another," The doctor paused and looked at them both. Then he spoke to Beth.

"Mrs. Dixon, from what you've said, it seems Mr. Dixon has done everything you've asked him to do. You say he's tried hard to earn your forgiveness, that's he's been wonderful with the children, helpful in the home, that he hasn't put any pressure on you to allow him to move back in the home, or to have relations with you. So, what more can he do? If he's done everything you've asked, there are no more options for him. Either you're willing to give him a chance, by allowing him back in the home and back in the bedroom, or he's right, he needs to move on and you can both seek happiness somewhere else."

And that got to Merle, and he spoke, "Nah doc ain't gonna ever be no other woman for me. Beth was it. I had the best woman in the world and I turned her against me. Ain't gonna look to no one else."

And Beth stood and she went to her husband and put her arms around him, "Come home Merle, come home to me and the children."

 **A/N Seriously, you all know I love Merle, did you really think I'd make him suffer any more? And Daryl, he's the best. And where have all the family doctors gone? Thank you for reading, I hope you're able to forgive Merle, and that you enjoyed it, please review xo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you all so much. We know Merle made big mistakes, let's see if things can get straightened out in the Dixon home.**

He opened the car door and helped her in. They were both on emotional overload and hadn't really spoken yet.

He drove to the little park and stopped the car. He looked at her and said in a quiet voice, "I think we should probably talk a little about this before we get home Beth. I know we need to get an understandin' between us."

"I think you're right Merle. I want things to be good for us again, I truly do. I just don't feel certain that we can ever be as close as we were, not after everything." She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry.

"I understand Darlin', I do, and I know I got no one ta blame but myself. You're the best wife a man could ask for, I been so lucky, it don't even seem like it could be real how good I had it, and how bad I loused it up. I made a big mess a things. I did things I promised you a long time ago I was never gonna do. I promised I'd never take ya if that wasn't what ya wanted, that I was always gonna treat ya special in the bed, then I done what I did, and worse, I done it several times. I know I got a lot a makin' up ta do, I'ma work so hard ta prove to ya I can be a good man. And I ain't keepin' secrets from ya about work and such no more. I appreciate you givin' me this chance Darlin', if I's ta lose you and them kids, life just wouldn't be worth livin'." He was rubbing the back of his head and neck, like she knew he did when he was troubled and deep in thought.

"I want ya to know sumthin' else too Beth, I know yer mad about the baby comin', I understand. But I ain't mad, or disappointed. I'm happy to have another baby with ya Beth, you make good children, yer a wonderful Mama. I'ma be the best husband and Daddy I can be. I'ma help ya as much as I can with the house, with the children, with whatever ya need. You're my wife Beth, I love ya more than anything on this earth, I'll do anything for ya Beth, I'ma spend the rest a my life provin' to ya how much I love ya, treasure you, and I ain't ever gonna treat you like I done not ever again. I promise ya."

"You were a wonderful husband to me Merle. I felt so loved, so special, so well cared for. I want to feel that way again, with you. I know it's going to take a while for both of us. My heart grew cold towards you Merle. It's going to need time to warm. I'm not angry about the baby. I was very angry about the way it happened, but I will love this baby just like I love our other children."

She did something then he hadn't expected, she reached across that seat and squeezed his hand. For a moment he just hung his head, but then he slid over closer to her, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love ya so much Darlin', thank you for givin' yer husband a chance. I ain't gonna waste it."

They walked in the door and Edith knew right away, things were a little better. And when he went down to the apartment for his clothes, she felt so relieved, and happy. She knew they loved each other, and she had no idea what had gone so wrong, but she was hopeful they'd worked it all out.

While he was gone she said, "Mrs. Beth, I know it ain't my business, but I gots ta tell ya, I'm so happy Mister Merle's comin' back home. That man he loves ya, when you was gone he was a miserable wreck, I's worried he'd do hisself in. Sorry for overstepping my place," Now she was nervous.

"Don't be sorry Edith. I appreciate it, I know he loves me. We're going to try real hard, both of us." And she smiled at the woman who was such a blessing in their lives.

That evening he waited until she was in bed to come to the bedroom, he knelt on the floor next to her and took her hand. "Before I come in the bed Darlin', I just want ta say, I ain't gonna reach for ya, ain't gonna do nuthin'. I'm just gonna wait for ya ta tell me when yer ready. If ya never are, I'ma just have ta live with that."

"Merle, will you come to bed and just hold me, like you used to before we were married?" She smiled almost shyly.

"Yes Darlin', I'd be happy ta do that."

And so for the first time in a very long time, they shared the bed and just held each other.

 _Two Weeks Later_

Things had been slowly getting back to normal between them. They were getting comfortable living together again. Merle was trying hard to prove his love and prove that he wasn't ever going to be cruel to her again.

He had decided he should cook one night a week, and that night was Wednesday. She knew it was never going to be anything fancy, Merle knew how to cook meat and potatoes, but she appreciated him making the effort, and she was happy to eat whatever he prepared.

Friday night's he took his family to the diner in town, or the restaurant Beth liked over in Robinson.

He also announced he would start cooking the family breakfasts on Sundays before church. Beth thought he'd do that just perfect. He made good bacon and eggs and the children loved his pancakes.

She knew he was trying to be of help to her, to lighten her load. She also knew he worked hard at his job, worked hard in the yard, spent time playing with their children. She did appreciate his efforts.

Lori called her and said she'd like to come over and visit. Beth had a feeling Lori wanted to talk, and she could certainly use a friend to talk to.

Lori had gotten Karen to keep her children, and Beth asked Edith if she'd mind tending Tommy and Suzy. "No m'am, I never would mind watching these two, they be like little angels compared to those ruffians a mine," The woman smiled broadly.

Beth poured she and Lori each a glass of lemonade, put some cookies on a plate, and they went to the apartment out back to visit a while.

Lori almost seemed to be reminiscing, she talked about when Beth had first moved in the apartment, and the trouble she had with the people in the community, how Lori and she had shared their stories and their secrets, Michonne's big announcement, the bridal luncheon, the wedding. "There's been a lot of love in this little apartment Beth." She smiled at the young woman, and Beth got a little teary-eyed.

"I don't know what happened between you and Merle, Beth. I know something went terribly wrong, and I'm smart enough to know it had to have been something Merle did for you to leave with the children. I'm so sorry for whatever that was, but you're home now, and that tells me you still care for him. I can see you're struggling Beth. Is there anything I can help you with?" Lori reached over and gave Beth's hand a gentle squeeze.

And Beth began to cry softly, and she told Lori what had happened between her and Merle.

Lori never interrupted; she listened with her hand still on Beth's as Beth told her story.

And Lori simply asked her, "Are you still in love with Merle?"

And Beth just answered, "Yes."

And Lori asked her, "Do you want to have a family life with Merle and raise Tommy and Suzy and the new baby with him?"

And Beth answered, "Yes."

And Lori said, "I can't even imagine how difficult it must have been for Rick to forgive what I'd done to him, to us, to Carl. Sometimes I think about it and I wonder how he could. But he did. And because we both worked hard to put the past in the past, and to move on with our life and our love, it somehow worked. Oh I'm sure he still hurts sometimes, I still hurt. It's not like a person can completely forget these things, but if you want this marriage, this life with Merle, you're going to have to try and put it away, Beth. I don't think Merle will allow it to happen again. I've seen him, I know he has deep regrets, and I know you could never punish him as much as he punishes himself. You two had such a beautiful marriage; I want you both to have that again. Do you think you can try?"

And Beth, wrapped her arms around Lori, gave her a tight hug and said, "Yes Lori, it's what I want. I love Merle, I want to be his wife in every sense."

Beth knew she had to do as Lori advised, if she wanted to have a strong marriage with Merle she was going to have to somehow forgive him. And she didn't really want Merle to be groveling, that was not the man she married. The man she married was tough, and strong, and he could be stubborn as an ox, but that was who she'd fallen in love with.

He'd been so attentive to her and the children, and he had been treating her with such love and respect. And she wanted so much more with him, and she knew it was all up to her.

That evening when they got in bed she placed her hand on his cheek, looked in his eyes, and whispered, "I want you to be my husband again Merle. Make love to your wife."

And he almost forgot to breath, and responded, "You sure Darlin'?"

"Yes," and she leaned up and kissed him on the lips with great passion.

And he made love to her like he had on their wedding night. Taking his time, making sure he pleased her before he pleased himself, and he repeated to her over and over how much he loved her.

When their lovemaking was over, and they lay in each others arms, she said those words he thought he was never going to hear from her again, "I love you Merle."

 _One Month Later_

Things had been good with them.

Her pregnancy was going so easy, they were both surprised. She was keeping anemia at bay, and she hadn't had any other issues, in fact, she was enjoying feeling this baby grow inside her.

They both felt like their relationship was was growing strong again.

Beth had renewed faith in her husband. He was the man she'd loved for so long, lost, and now he was back and better than ever.

Merle was so relieved to have his wife and family back, he loved her with every part of himself. And the children, he loved them, they gave him purpose.

They were on their way to Daryl and Michonne's for a three day weekend. Beth was so excited to spend time with family, especially now that her own little family was back together and doing so well.

She looked over at Merle as he drove. He was a man with his flaws, but he had done right by her and the children in so many, many ways, and she loved him so much. She had reconciled herself to the brief period of time he seemed to have slid off the rails. And she was happy that she had. She didn't want to live her life without him.

 **A/N And there it is, short and sweet. I think we can move on with our story now. Thank you all for reading, please review xo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Thanks so much for the faves and follows for this story. I love this couple. Best get yourself a snack, it's a long chapter.**

 _One Month Later_

She was almost six months along and he loved the way her tummy was getting more round. She was such a small, slim woman, and he had no complaints about that, but he just loved putting his hand on that round belly. And with this pregnancy he could swear her figure seemed fuller, even through her hips and breasts, than with Suzy. Well, she was definitely eating much better these days.

She'd been feeling good and that was such a relief for him. He'd been so worried that his terrible behavior would cause some sort of physical damage to her or the baby.

He walked in the kitchen and there was his family ready to start the day. Beth was standing at the stove cooking grits and eggs for him and the kids, Suzy was in her high chair eating a sliced banana, and Tommy was coloring in a book. It was perfect, and he thanked God for letting him have one more chance with them.

He walked over to his wife, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, "Mornin' little Darlin'."

She turned to face him, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I won't be little much longer Merle." And they smiled at one another.

She served the breakfast and sat down next to him, put her hand over his and said, "I have a doctor's appointment late this morning. You don't need to go if you're busy at work, but I know you like to so I'm just reminding you."

"Oh I didn't forget Darlin', I'll be back ta pick ya up at 11." And he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Then she asked him something he had never even thought about, "Merle, I was thinking, it's just so darn hot this summer, and my hair is so long and heavy, I was thinking of getting one of those new short haircuts, would that be okay?"

And he'd been trying so hard to be a new man, to not be overbearing with her, but damn, he loved that beautiful hair, still, he said, "Darlin', it probably ain't fair for me ta say no if yer uncomfortable. I don't want ya ta be miserable." And he was rubbing the back of his head and his neck, and she could tell how badly he did not want her to cut her hair, yet he wasn't going to tell her no.

xxxx

It was hotter than the hubs of hell and he'd been sweating, so he came back to the house about 10:45 to get changed from his work clothes before her appointment.

Edith was watching the kids and Beth was just getting changed herself. He could see her hair was damp with perspiration around her hairline, and he could see why she'd want to cut it. It was kind of breaking his heart to think that hair would be cut, but he was willing to accept it.

The doctor said everything was going well with the pregnancy but cautioned she not overdo, and to drink plenty of water during this time of excessive heat and humidity.

It was his nature to worry about her anyway, but now he had real concern and on the way home he said, "I don't want ya tryin' ta cook in this heat Beth. I'ma just take you an the children ta the diner tonight, please Darlin'."

She smiled over at him and said, "Oh thank you Merle, I swear I'm ready to climb in the refrigerator to try and cool off."

At the diner she barely ate a thing and now he was really worried, "Darlin', ya need ta eat, for you and the baby, please."

And she explained to him, "It's just so hot Merle, I lost my appetite. I'll try, I promise."

And she did, but it still amounted to nothing as far as he was concerned.

The children were in bed, he was in his chair reading the sports page, and she came in from the kitchen with a glass of lemonade and she handed it to him, then made a move to sit in his lap. He set his glass on the side table and put his arms around her, letting that one hand slip up inside her dress a little and rub her thigh.

They were smiling at each other and he said, "This here is real nice Darlin'." And she leaned down and kissed him.

Then she surprised him, "Merle, I'm never going to cut my hair short. I know you love it long, I know you think it's sexy. I know you wanted so badly to tell me 'no' this morning, I could see it in your reaction, but you didn't. You used to always tell me when you didn't like the idea of me doing something, or wearing certain things, and now it's like you think you're not allowed to say anything anymore. I think its maybe from the trouble we had that you feel this way. But Merle, I want you to always tell me what you like and what you don't like, just like you ask me to tell you in the bedroom. You're my husband, I want to please you. And I am deeply in love with the Merle I married, you don't have to change to make me happy." She kissed him now with more passion, and his hand slid further up her dress to rub her bottom.

That led to an increase in the heat index, and soon he'd picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They stood by the bed and he was kissing her heatedly, he had the skirt of her dress pulled up as he pressed her to him. He slipped the dress off, and began to tease her breasts over the full slip, while rubbing his other hand up under the her slip and on her fanny, alternating between kissing her lips, and her neck, and gently sucking on her earlobe. He slid the straps of her slip off and it fell to the floor, he moved his mouth to her breast, and was flicking his tongue back and forth on her nipple while sucking gently, she was moaning and he sat her on the edge of the bed. He stood over her at the side of the bed and removed his shirt and undershirt, and then he asked her, "Will ya take off my pants for me Darlin'," and she unbuckled the belt and slid her hands down past his waistband and moved the pants down. The sight of his manhood always sent a rush of heat through her and she moaned again. He slipped his feet out of the pants, laid her down on the bed and skillfully removed her panties ,"Yer the most beautiful woman I ever seen Beth. Ya make yer husband so full a need for ya. And ain't nuthin' I want more right this minute than ta quench yer need, bring ya pleasure," and then he was on the bed with her.

He continued to suck on her breasts, her neck, and kiss her fervently on the mouth, while his finger found its way inside her, now they were both having trouble controlling the moaning. "Ah Darlin' love ya, and I love that right there."

And she whispered to him, "Oh Merle, I want you now, I want to feel you inside me."

She only had to tell him once, he lifted her up so she could straddle him, and as she raised her hips he guided himself into her.

It wasn't long and they were both finding their release. But then he was worried again. She was so flushed, and her skin felt so hot. She seldom perspired, but her whole body was covered with dampness. He put his hand to her cheek, "Darlin', let's take a cool shower, I'm a little worried ya might be too warm." She had her eyes closed but nodded 'yes' to the idea.

He rose from the bed, picked her up and carried her to their bathroom. They both felt better in the cool water of the shower and he held her close and whispered in her ear, "Love ya so much Beth, yer the best thing that ever happened in my life, I'm sorry it's so hot, wish there was sumthin' I could do."

She had her cheek on his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and she told him, "I love you my husband, I thank God every day for leading me and Tommy to you and for bringing us all back together. Bringing you happiness and pleasure is what brings me happiness and pleasure."

xxxx

The next morning at work it dawned on him, air conditioning. Sure it was kind of a new idea for people's homes; but they'd been making those window units since about '47 so he figured they must have got the bugs worked out by now.

He got on the phone to his buddy Ken over at the Sears store and told him what he wanted, told him the square footage of his house, and Ken told him he thought he'd need two units, a large one in the front window to cool down the living room, kitchen and Suzy's room, and a smaller one in the master bedroom window to cool down their room and bathroom and Tommy's room. Ken said he could have them ready for pick up, along with everything else he'd need to install them, first thing Saturday morning.

Merle went right out to the shop and asked Axel if he'd like to earn some extra cash on Saturday, and the man with three mouths at home to feed quickly agreed.

Saturday came around and he and Axel headed over to the Sears store, got those AC units and went to work. Being something completely foreign to them, it was quite the job, but they got it done.

When Merle turned on that unit in the front room, and felt that cool air, he breathed a little easier. He didn't want his Little Darlin' to be uncomfortable.

 _One Month Later_

Things were busy at their house.

They'd signed Tommy up for kindergarten and Merle and Beth were both feelin' a combination of proud and sad over that. Their little boy seemed to be growing up too fast.

Daryl and Michonne were coming to visit for three days. They always loved having them, but it was getting tougher and tougher to have them in the apartment instead of in the house with the rest of the family. The children didn't understand the need for separation and secrecy, and the truth was the adults didn't really understand either.

They had a little phone meeting and decided to take a big chance, they'd all stay in the house with Merle and Beth.

Beth thought it would be a good idea to have the little boys camp out in sleeping bags in Suzy's room, so Daryl and Michonne could have a little privacy in Tommy's room. Merle thought that sounded just fine.

But it got him to thinking. "Ya know Beth, with another baby comin', maybe it's a good idea if we was ta sell this place n get a bigger house."

She had a horrified look on her face, "Don't do that, please Merle. I never ever want to leave this house. This is our home, this house has our story. I can't leave, please don't make me." And she started to cry.

He hugged her closely, "Darlin', don't be cryin' now, ya know yer husband can't take that. If ya don't wanna move I sure ain't gonna make ya. I thought you'd be happy ta get a bigger place. Now don't be upset Beth, please Darlin'."

That's when he got a notion, why not add on another bedroom, maybe even a den? They had plenty of land. He'd talk to her about that tomorrow evening; he wasn't going to bring up anything else right now.

She had a doctor's appointment late the next morning, he planned to take her, and then take her to lunch.

The doctor did his exam, and then he and Beth joined Merle in the doctor's office. The doctor was glad to see they were back to being a loving and affectionate couple, because he had some big news for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dixon, I have some happy news to share with the two of you. When I was examining Mrs. Dixon I distinctly heard two heartbeats."

Beth's hands immediately went to her cheeks, and she seemed to be laughing and had tears at the same time, "Oh my, oh my, I never suspected that."

And Merle had no idea what they were talking about here, "Is sumthin' wrong? What does that mean?"

"It means Mr. Dixon that I'm almost certain Mrs. Dixon is carrying twins." The doctor smiled.

Merle wasn't sure what to do or say, this was something he never even considered.

When they got in the car Beth said, "Are you excited Merle?" he'd been so quiet, she was worried.

"Just seems like way too much for you ta go through Darlin', all this was my mistake, and this here is all my fault. I'm so sorry Beth."

She never raised her voice to him, but she did now, "Don't you ever say that again Merle Dixon! These are our _children_ , we love each other and we love them, they're a gift. You don't EVER call it a mistake or a fault ever again!" And now she was crying hard and her small shoulders were shaking and all he knew to do was take her in his arms.

"I didn't mean for it to seem like I thought they was a mistake Darlin', a course I'm happy, excited, ya know I love ya more than anythin' in this world, an I'ma love them. It just seems like so much for a young woman like you ta go through. Barely 21 and four children ta raise," and he was rubbing her back and rocking her softly and she quit crying.

"I won't be raising them alone Merle, they have a Daddy, we'll be raising them together," She looked in his eyes when she said it.

"Yer right Darlin', I'ma be right there by yer side."

They had their lunch and he brought her home. He went in their room to put his work clothes back on.

Edith just knew something was going on, and she was scared something was the matter with the baby, "Don't mean ta step outta line Mrs. Beth, but is everythin' okay?"

Beth put her arms around the woman and said, "Edith, the doctor says its twins!"

And Edith started to laugh and clap, and then she said, "We best be getting Suzy potty trained right away, we don't want ta be changin' diapers for three!"

He came in the kitchen and smiled at them, "We're gonna be busy 'round here for sure. Edith, does yer oldest boy need work? I'm plannin' ta add on ta the house, I mean if Beth likes the idea," And he looked to his wife.

She smiled, "Oh that's a wonderful idea, because I'm never moving."

Edith laughed and said, "Yes, my boy's been tryin' ta find work for a month, he definitely help ya any way he can."

The next evening they shared the news with Daryl and Michonne over dessert. Daryl gave Beth's hand a squeeze and said, "Guess I better get busy and make another cradle." Then he gave his brother a questioning look, but Merle just smiled.

Michonne was excited, "Daryl and I are thinking about having another child, but now I'm sure we'll never catch up to you two!"

Later when Daryl and Merle went out on the back porch, Daryl was chewing his bottom lip and his brow was furrowed, he asked his brother plain and simple, "You n Beth all made up now? Ya been treatin' her right Merle? She good with havin' all yer babies ta take care of?"

"Yeah little brother, I learned my lesson. I know everythin' ya said before was right, an I know how lucky I am she give me another chance. I don't know what was wrong with me, was like I lost my mind, but I'd kill myself 'fore I'd ever treat her that way again, and I ain't never gonna be able ta thank ya enough for bringin' her home ta me. She says she's happy 'bout the babies, and I believe she is."

Rick, Lori and the children came over the next afternoon, to visit with everyone, and they told them their big news. Lori hugged her and told her she'd help in any way she could. Rick smiled, shook Merle's hand and said, "Congratulations Merle, you better get an account with that new diaper service in town."

"Diaper service?" Merle questioned.

'Yeah, they drop off the clean ones and take away the dirty ones, name is Tiny Tots Diaper Service," Rick shrugged.

Merle made up his mind right then he'd be calling them to make arrangements.

 _One Month Later_

The date was getting close now, and again they'd had a disagreement about where the babies would be born. He wanted her to go to the hospital this time because he was so worried something might go wrong. He never told her it was her he worried about more, he loved and wanted those babies, but he knew he couldn't survive long without her.

She insisted she would have the babies at home. The doctor tried to reassure him she'd be fine and he'd be close. Merle wasn't happy, but he accepted it, it was what she wanted.

xxxx

They were in the front room, Merle looking through a tool catalog and Beth reading a Good Housekeeping magazine. "Darlin', have ya settled on baby names?"

"Merle, you know I want to hear your ideas," She smiled that beautiful smile.

"If they're girls I like Beth and Mary. If they're boys I still like Roy and Charlie. What about you Darlin'?" He smiled back at her because he already knew he was naming those babies whatever she wanted to name them.

"I still love the name Katherine, Katie for short, and I also like the name Claire. For boys I agree, I like Charles, Charlie for a nickname, and I like Bill too, but I think I'd name him William and we could call him Billy when he's little."

"Sounds perfect Darlin', I like 'em," And he did. All he really cared about was her gettin' through this okay, and the babies bein' okay.

Two weeks later she went into labor. It was 10 in the morning when Edith called him at the shop and he rushed home.

Beth was in the bed, and he could see by her face she was having a much harder time already than she'd had with Suzy. He went to her, knelt by her, and took her hand, "How ya doin' Little Darlin'? What can yer husband do ta help?"

And she gave him a tired smile and said, "Just holding my hand is nice Merle, and maybe a kiss," She smiled at him.

Edith had called the doctor and Mrs. Camp and both arrived shortly after Merle.

He stepped from the room as the doctor examined his wife. Merle was worried, afraid something wasn't right.

The doctor came out a few minutes later, put his hand on Merle's shoulder and assured him everything was fine, nothing out of the ordinary. "I know you worry a lot about your wife Mr. Dixon, but she's much stronger than she appears. She's going to do fine, and the babies heartbeats sound strong. I won't be far, I'm just going over to the hospital, check on a few patients there, and then I'll be back."

Merle went to Tommy and told him, "Son, we're gonna have us some new babies taday, two of 'em. Ain't that excitin'?"

And the little boy smiled and said, "Yes Daddy, I hope there's a boy!"

And Merle smiled back and said, "Mama said she'll try her best for ya, we'll just have ta see. Ya wanna give yer Mama a kiss? Gonna be pretty quick now she'll be too busy for that stuff."

And he walked the boy in and let him sit on the bed with Beth for a minute, but they were both afraid he'd get scared when he saw her have a labor pain, so they didn't have him stay long. Merle took him back to Edith who had the new playroom all set up to keep the children entertained for the day.

Merle went back to their room and again he knelt on the floor by the bed. She smiled and said, "Merle, get yourself a chair, that seems so uncomfortable."

But he said, "Nah, I just wanna be as close to ya as I can. Love ya so much Darlin'."

And she knew that he did, and she knew how he worried, and she tried to act like the pain wasn't there, but after five hours of labor the pain was getting so intense.

The doctor and the mid wife were both in the room. They told Merle he didn't have to stay, but he insisted. He'd been with her when Suzy was born, and he would be with her when these two babies were born.

It was seven hours after Edith had called him that a baby boy was born, and just two minutes after that that a baby girl came.

She was exhausted and he lay his head down next to her on the bed, with his arm wrapped around her stomach. "Ah Darlin', I know that was rough, but ya done just right, ya give us two beautiful, perfect new children, a boy and a girl. Our Tommy's gonna be mighty happy."

And she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Charlie and Katie." And then she drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N Phew, we got through more babies being born! One more chapter to go, sniff, sniff, but I've got another Beth and Merle fic for you I'll be posting in just a day or two. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Thank you all so much for following this story. It's been a little tough writing the last chapter. I love this Merle and Beth and Daryl and Michonne so much, and the supporting characters, particularly Edith and all the children. We're stepping into the future a bit, and we'll see if we can't wrap things up for now.**

1967

Beth had decided it called for a party, a celebration, and he was happy to go along with most things Beth wanted, especially this.

The U.S. Supreme Court had declared the anti-miscegenation laws unconstitutional. It was a huge victory for the civil rights movement and for their family.

They were going to keep the party to just those they considered family, but the family had grown.

Daryl and Michonne and their children were to be the guests of honor.

They had added a daughter to their family, Meredith, just a year after the twins were born, she'd be turning 18 this year.

Michonne had home schooled the children, trying to protect them as much as possible from the hate and violence that had raged through the country. Under her tutelage they'd both excelled.

Like his mother, Ben wanted to be a civil rights attorney, and he wanted to stay in the south. He'd gotten a scholarship to Emory University, right in Atlanta. He had a steady girl, a beautiful young woman who also came from a mix race family, and who also attended law school at Emory.

But Ben wasn't all just academic scholar. Daryl had made sure his son knew how to survive in the woods, and in the city. Dixon men had to be self-reliant. That was just fine with Michonne, Daryl had proven to her over and over again he could take care of his family, no matter what.

Meredith was more of a quiet dreamer. And Meredith loved music. Beth had taught all the children the basics of music and how to play the piano, but Meredith had carried it to a whole new plane. She was now a concert level pianist and had already performed with several world renowned orchestras. She'd been accepted to the Juilliard School, where she had plans to earn a Graduate Degree in Music Composition.

Merle knew Daryl didn't really get it, and Merle didn't really get it, but there was never a daddy more proud than Daryl Dixon. And just like her brother, Daryl had taught Meredith what he knew. She could survive in the woods and she could survive in the city.

Daryl didn't like to admit it to anyone, after all, he'd had a very successful military career and still consulted some secret group over at the Pentagon. But he'd confided in Merle he was almost glad it had been discovered that Ben had some hearing loss. It kept him out of the military and this war going on in Southeast Asia. And in his heart, Daryl knew his son would be treated differently; there was still plenty of prejudice in the ranks.

Edith and George were the other guests of honor at the party. Over the years they'd grown closer and closer to Edith and she was a very important member of their family. A few years ago, George had come to the shop and asked Merle if he had a job for a janitor. Merle didn't really employ a janitor, everyone was responsible for cleaning up after themselves, but he would never turn Edith or George away and had hired the man on the spot, and not once had he had a moments regret.

George, Jr. worked for Merle as well, he'd learned mechanic work from Merle and Axel, and the boy had a real talent for it, but he'd been drafted right out of high school. He went in, served his time, and lost a leg in Viet Nam. He learned to use the prosthetic, one the army gave him, and you couldn't tell much.

As soon as he was released, Merle hired him right back. He was a good mechanic and a good employee. He married a real nice girl who worked over at the post office, her name was Helen, and Edith seemed to think she was something special.

Merle and Beth had no idea when Edith came to work for them that she was only 28 years old. They came to find out, she and George had been married since they were 14. It was obvious that Edith and George were meant to be together, when they looked at each other, there was nothing but love in their eyes.

Edith still worked for them five days a week, even though the children were mostly grown and all of them had plenty of household chores. Merle suspected Beth just liked having Edith there with her, and that was okay with him, whatever made Beth happy made Merle happy.

Rick and Lori would be there, they remained Beth and Merle's closest friends. Merle always had a lot of respect and admiration for Rick and Lori. They'd gone through a terrible time in their marriage but they'd worked it all out, put the family first, and Merle knew they were a happy pair.

Carl had grown into a fine man. He'd gone in the military right out of high school, but rather than wait to be drafted, he joined the Navy. He was an electrician's mate, and when he came out of the Navy he went right to work as an apprentice electrician. He was now a journeyman working for a construction group in town, and saving up money to start his own electrical service company. He planned to be a business owner within the year.

Judith was a beautiful young woman who, after high school, went to business college for bookkeeping. She worked in the clerk's office down at the county building, and she was married to one of Rick's Deputies.

And then there was Maggie and Glenn. They'd long ago mended their fences with Maggie, but still, it had never been the kind of warm, close relationship they had with Daryl and Michonne. Merle knew deep in his heart, he could never completely forgive Maggie for not helping Beth more all those years ago. And it had been years before Merle had even met Glenn.

Glenn didn't come into the Southern states because of the anti-miscegenation law. So one summer, Merle and Beth had loaded up all the kids and gone to Michigan to visit. They didn't stay in Maggie and Glenn's home. The couple had no children, by choice, and Merle and Beth didn't think they'd feel comfortable staying there with their large family. A travel agent had gotten them a motel that had a swimming pool and the kids had a great time, and so did Merle and Beth.

Merle liked Glenn, he was a real nice guy. He and Maggie seemed like opposites in every way to Merle, but they got along great and they'd been together a long time.

Glenn was a dentist and they had a real nice house in town. Maggie seemed to mostly be one of those real social housewives, going to lunches, going shopping and playing tennis and golf at the country club. All things Merle didn't think sounded like much of a life. But Maggie seemed happy, and he supposed that was all that counted.

And there was Beth. He loved her more now than he ever had. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him, she always would be. She still seemed so young, just a few months shy of 38 years old now. But she looked more like 28. She still had her beautiful long blond hair, and those big blue eyes a man could get lost in, and she was still so tiny. He'd always thought that as she got older her figure would fill out more, but it never had. He didn't mind, he'd always liked bigger women until he met her, but now tiny was perfect for him. Hell, he'd love her any way she was.

She'd done a helluva job rearing a houseful of kids. Not just insisting that they do well in school and mind their manners, but raising them to be good people. She made all of them volunteer at the old folk's home and at the soup kitchen downtown. She wanted them to understand how good they had it, and that not everyone did.

She and Merle knew what it was like to be hungry, they never wanted their children to know.

Tommy had been so special to both of them. He'd always been a quiet boy, but that didn't mean he was sad, in fact, he was one of the most happy and content people Merle had ever known.

He started working for Merle at the shop when he was 12. After school if he didn't have too much homework, and every Saturday morning for a couple of hours.

The shop wasn't open on Saturdays, but Merle had bought an old broken down truck and that's how he taught Tommy everything about engines and repairing them, and how to change a tire, how a dent could be banged out if it wasn't too bad, how to change out windshields, everything.

Tommy paid close attention, he loved the work, and he loved working with his Dad. When they got that truck running like new, Merle taught him to drive it. He was relieved it wasn't nearly as hair-raising teaching Tommy to drive as it had been teaching Beth.

Tommy thought his dad had sold the truck, but Merle kept it stashed away in a storage unit. He'd slip down there once a week when Tommy was busy at school or working in the shop, and he'd drive the thing around to keep it running good. He'd had the upholstery re-done and gotten it a nice paint job. Specialty work they didn't do at the garage.

When Tommy turned 16 he gave it to him for his birthday. Tommy couldn't believe it, he was so thrilled and he couldn't stop thanking his Dad. Merle told him, "Ya worked hard an ya earned it son. I'm so proud of ya."

When Tommy was 18 Merle and Beth told him something they'd only just learned themselves, his last name wasn't Dixon, it was Greene. Apparently the law was you had to be adopted, or a name had to be legally changed.

Merle told him, "I always thought of you as my son. I give ya my name cuz that's what ya were to me, my oldest son, Tommy Dixon. Now it's up ta you. You can use the name Greene if that's what ya want, we're gonna have ta clear up some records and things, but we can do it, or, now that yer 18, we can legally change yer name ta Dixon. You think on it son and let me know what ya wanna do."

Tommy looked at him, "Are you kidding me dad? I don't need to think about it, I'm proud to be your son, proud to be a Dixon. Of course I want to legally change my name."

Beth could see the moisture in Merle's eyes. "We'll get us a lawyer, I'm sure Michonne can find us a good local one, and we'll have the birth certificate changed too. I love ya son."

They rarely embraced anymore, but Tommy put his arms around Merle's shoulders and said, "I love you Dad. You're the best Dad in the world."

Tommy tried to join the Navy out of high school, like Carl did, before the draft got him, but he didn't pass the physical because of his history of rheumatic fever. Secretly, Merle, like Daryl, was relieved.

He stayed working for Merle and Merle was sure there wasn't anything in that garage Tommy couldn't do. Tommy was 23 years old now, and all business.

Merle had bought a second shop a year ago, and put Tommy in charge. Axel had agreed to move to the new shop and be Tommy's lead mechanic. Business had been real good and Merle and Tommy were both happy with the way things were going.

Merle had hired a young woman named Amelia to work in the office at the new shop. She was a real pretty little redhead and damn, she and Tommy had fallen hard for each other right away. There was going to be a wedding this spring and Merle and Beth were overjoyed.

Suzy? Well, damn that little gal looked exactly like her Mama, and her personality was like Beth's. She was sweet as could be, but she had a little fire to her for sure.

After high school she'd gone to business college and studied bookkeeping and general office. And she'd done something that had surprised almost no one in town, she'd started dating Carl Grimes. Some folks thought Merle would be upset because Carl was 10 years older than Suzy, but hell Merle was 12 years older than Beth, and he didn't see a problem with the age difference.

They'd been married six months now and they had a plan, as soon as they were able to buy that electrical business, Suzy would quit working for that manufacturing company, and run the office at Grimes Electrical Service.

The weekend before Suzy and Carl had married, Carl, Tommy and Merle had worked on the apartment, turned that living room he'd made into a sewing room, back into a living room, and Suzy and Carl were living in the apartment out back while they saved their money.

The twins were a pair for sure. They were both blue-eyed blonds, but Katie was even tinier than Beth, and Charlie on the other hand was bigger than Merle. They'd been best of friends since the day they were born and Merle got a kick out of the way they took care of each other. Thank God they'd been easy, hadn't caused their Mama much trouble when they were little, and they both did real well in school. They were studious types.

They'd graduated from high school last spring and Katie was in nursing school. Charlie was going to college at University of Georgia. From there he wanted to go to The Medical College of Georgia in Augusta and become a doctor. The twins planned to open their own Medical Office right here in town someday. Merle had no doubt they'd accomplish their goals.

And then there was Daryl. The twins had just started first grade when they'd discovered Beth was pregnant again. Neither one of them could figure out how that happened, they'd been so careful after the twins.

Beth decided it was meant to be and that was that. He thought she'd be upset, but he swore it was her happiest pregnancy. She was healthy, she slept well, and the other children were beside themselves with excitement.

When the boy was was born Beth had insisted he would be named Daryl, and she was not hearing anything else. "Merle, your brother has been so important in our lives, from stepping in when you were hurt, to taking care of that big problem that came to town, and finding me and bringing me home. I want us to honor him in this way. I'm firm on this Merle."

And he'd smiled and assured her, "I got no problem with that Beth. Ain't no one better to name a child for than Daryl."

He was 12 years old now, and it was almost eerie, the boy had an uncanny resemblance to Daryl. It wasn't just his steel blue eyes, or his square jaw, it was the personality. He was intense. He had that tough Dixon exterior, but hiding under that was a certain sweetness and vulnerability, he became almost consumed by the things he loved, and even though he was the youngest, he was so protective of his family. Like Tommy he was interested in learning everything he could about mechanics, but it was also nearly impossible to keep him out of the woods. Merle had no idea what Daryl would decide to do when he got a little older, but he figured it didn't much matter, whatever it was, Merle was sure he was going to succeed.

xxxx

It was the night before the big party and Merle and Beth were in the living room discussing it, she was so excited, and truth was, so was he. The people they loved would all be with them in their home, what could possibly be better than that? And they had a victory to celebrate. He knew it was just the first step in what would be a long battle, but it was a start.

She came to sit in his lap, and he never stopped loving that. "Merle, I can't believe how blessed we've been. We have such a wonderful family and friends. You're a loving husband Merle who has given me such beautiful children and such a happy life. I don't know what more I could ask for, I love you so much Merle, and I thank God every day for the apartment out back. It brought me to you."

"Ah little darlin', I'm the lucky one here. Yer stuck with a 50 year old man and I got me a beautiful young wife, the mother of my children who puts up with my ornery ways. I never even wanted ta get married before I met ya, but the minute I saw you ya had my heart. I couldn't love ya any more than I do right at this moment Beth, you're the best thing that ever came into my life. I thank God every day that I decided to turn an old building on the back of the property into an apartment. Best decision I ever made."

And about that time young Daryl walked in the room, he stared at them with those piercing eyes, and said, "It's like a dang romance novel." And then he smiled that little half smile, you know, just like his Uncle Daryl.

 **A/N And no, young Daryl is NOT Daryl's child, just a newer version of Daryl. You guys have been a great group, and I thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this wrap up of our story. If you want more Merle and Beth, please check my fic Moonshine Romance, I think you might like it. Again, thank you so much for reading, please leave a review xo**


End file.
